


长生殿

by sephy089



Category: all丕, 懿丕 - Fandom, 权丕
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 81,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephy089/pseuds/sephy089
Kudos: 17





	1. 【一】此间少年

曹丕醒了。  
柔软的谷莠子蹭着他的脸，痒得直想打喷嚏。曹丕颦了眉，不耐地睁开眼。目之所及是不带一点云朵的蓝天，酷暑炎热，盛夏虫鸣，曹丕心想，原来这就是忘川了。  
他感到口渴，挣扎着坐起身四下望去，自己正身处一片绿荫葱葱的深山野地里，并没有什么想象中的奈何桥、孟婆汤。  
人死了竟然也会口渴。曹丕双手撑地爬起来，泥土的触感结实而芬芳，与生前别无二致。他摇摇晃晃地走了几步，身子还是自己的身子，却又与死前的记忆稍有些不同。  
他原以为自己会见到父亲，会见到子文，仲宣，还有可能会见到大哥，而不是像现在一样被干渴的喉咙驱使孤零零地找水喝。也许他们都转世了，曹丕心想，他们都不要他了。  
靠着自幼行伍间的本事，曹丕还是没有花太大力气找到水源。当他跪在溪水边，忙不迭地饮了几捧清冽的甘醴，忽然望着水中的倒影，愣住了。  
他变年轻了。  
水中的青年大约二十四五岁的样子，白肤乌发，正是他南皮之游最矫矜得意之时。可他身上穿的，又还是殡天时红黑相间的龙袍，说不出的凄厉诡异。  
他到底是死了还是没死，曹丕摸了一把脸，这会儿已经不敢确定了。  
他拖着步子沿小溪向下游走去。夏日暑热，繁复的龙袍此刻已成累赘，闷得他浑身是汗。曹丕一时想，反正四周无人，只着中衣又何妨；一时又怕自己冒犯了神仙会不得超生。走着走着，突然发现溪水对岸有两个人。  
两人均是猎户模样，显然早看见了打扮怪异的曹丕，眼神与动作皆是防范戒备。曹丕可不管那么多，一步蹚进小溪里，张嘴问出心中疑惑：“你们是谁？这是哪儿？你们是天上的神仙吗？”  
两人面面相觑，交换了两句“原来是疯子”的话语，反问他：“我们是这首阳山下的猎户。你是谁？”  
“这是……首阳山？”曹丕愣住。他以为自己来到了蓬莱阁神仙居，至不济也是未曾听闻的桃花源。没想到自己还在首阳山，半步也不曾离开。  
“现今是什么年月？”他焦急地问出这一句，希望得到否定自己心中疯狂念头的答案。而如此一来两个猎户更觉得他是疯子，忙不迭想要躲开。  
“六月壬午。”两人说完匆匆返身步入山林。“黄初七年。”其中一个转过头来补了一句。

黄初七年，六月壬午。  
曹丕呆立在原地，连呼吸都不会了。  
他没有死，又或许他活过来了，更或许这只是阎王跟他开的玩笑。他还活在魏国黄初纪元的时空里，还穿着自己的龙袍，在首阳山茫茫不知所措。可他又确实变年轻了，回到了自己最张扬快意的年纪，如果不是病体已经陨灭，他实在不知自己如何得来这样的福报。  
“等等！”曹丕朝两个猎户走远的方向跑去。溪水并不深，仅仅没到膝盖。他似乎丢了一只鞋，却也顾不得了，只希望两人停下。  
“还请两位借我一身衣服……”

两个猎户禁不住他软磨硬泡，最终给了他衣服，也指了下山的方向。曹丕一刻不敢歇息，终于在日暮城门关闭之前赶到了洛阳。  
洛阳还是一个月前的洛阳。曹丕深吸了口气，觉得此情此景愈发真实得荒谬。城门的小吏正一个个盘查人们进城的缘由，曹丕低下头，老老实实地去排队。  
“你，出城干什么了？”  
“我在城外有块甘蔗地，天热，去多浇浇水，省得坏了。”  
曹丕信口拈来个由头，言罢急切地钻进城门。他希望这一切都是幻像，希望他一步入洛阳，这些城池这些人都会消失，他就会看到忘川，看到父亲。可是随着街道越来越熟悉，曹丕心中的惊惧与惶恐也越来越重。他看到了有些人家门楣上未摘下的白练，看到了门前的蜡烛与牌位——那是民间为先帝烧的香火，黄初七年六月的先帝。  
而他就站在这儿，抱着他的龙袍，不知所措。  
他想抓着挚友的手问自己是不是疯了，但仔细一想却悲哀地发现身边竟没有不论身份与他交心的人。他最信任的吴质不在京师，陈群估计会把他当疯子抓起来，而司马懿，他从来挑不出司马懿的错，所以遇到考验真心的事他也不敢去找司马懿。  
女王会相信他。曹丕默默想着。可恐怕不等他接近皇宫半步，自己的脑袋就要离开脖子了。  
他不可能去找曹氏宗亲的任何人，他怕求助的结果真会让他戮而重戮，死而重死。


	2. 【二】小厄

朱建平说，将军四十岁，当有小厄。  
前几天曹丕以为，小厄是指那次风寒，现在才恍然大悟，为生计奔走，才是他的厄运。  
他虽经历过战乱，打小随军东奔西走，可也从未风餐露宿为填饱肚子发愁。他身无分文，又不敢典当龙袍上的珠宝，只能找些店铺里抄抄写写的活儿，谁愿意收留他就在店里对付一夜。很快就熬过去了，曹丕告诉自己，等他攒了钱，就可以在城外置办一块田地，种上些葡萄、甘蔗，农闲时外出打猎，估计勉强可以养活自己。  
不过那块地却没等到曹丕。贵公子心性作祟，那日曹丕拿着数月来省吃俭用的积蓄，路过珍玩店铺瞥了一眼松木做的筝，便挪不动步了。  
琴并算不得有多好，只是曹丕已数月未触音律，早已技痒。他看看店内的棋盘，摸摸樗蒲掷壶的器具，终于咬咬牙用所有工钱换了一把琴。喜滋滋地抱着琴前脚刚跨出门槛，忽听到不远处有家丁的吆喝声伴随马蹄声至：  
“抚君大将军亟须入宫，闲杂人等快让路。”  
曹丕吓得连忙缩到了门框后。  
但又还是忍不住，抱着琴透出小半张脸。  
司马懿着了黑色的甲胄，即便是快到了知天命的年纪，马上的身型依然英挺笔直。果然是河间将种啊。曹丕心道。自己在位时并没有给他多少穿戎装的机会，也不知仲达心中是否有怨。  
司马懿不知是否感觉到了什么，侧头微微朝曹丕这边看了一眼。曹丕大惊，立刻转身背向街道，额头竟已沁出薄汗。  
再回头，司马懿已经走远。玄色的盔甲与黑色的骏马渐渐融为一体消失成一个小点，曹丕长吁一口气，望着那个黑点小心翼翼地走上街道。  
他不想见到故人，尤其怕见司马懿。不错他曾为了司马懿冒死向曹操求情，司马懿理应也对他报以赤诚。可若是司马懿做不到呢？  
人心太诡谲，不到万不得已，曹丕不想冒这个险。  
好在生活的逼迫及时停止了他无穷无尽的伤感，现在他除了一件龙袍一把琴，又是身无长物了。  
不过，弹琴来的钱，总是比抄书快些。他那个娘要是知道自己好不容易养出来的贵公子又跑回了教坊抚琴，一定会气死。  
曹丕还是小心。出入教坊的达官贵人太多，他不敢露面，只藏在后院教琴师们曲子，偶尔他自己作了新词，也会得意洋洋地抚筝和歌。他琴弹得好，作的曲也合那些王公贵族的雅言心意，教坊里的人便也懒得深究他的来历。  
不知不觉，黄初七年的冬天悄然而至。  
曹丕在后院里烤着火，独自喝着一小壶烧酒，脸上带着微醺的红晕。今天是他四十岁生日，也不知他的小厄会从今天结束还是开始，他晕晕乎乎地想。  
他背对院门坐着，散了一半束发，中衣外披了一件小袄，模糊中听到两个人的脚步向这边走来，心想教坊的人潇洒惯了，也不甚在意自己的姿态。  
“那就是新来的夏公子，这几个月多亏他教大家弹筝、给大家谱曲。”  
“我说你们最近的曲子怎么听得新鲜，原来是新来了个宝贝。快让我见见，改天请到府里去。”  
曹丕一个激灵坐直身，这声音，何晏！

曹丕把头埋在臂弯里，心想自己不如装醉不抬头算了。这会儿他倒不是怕被旧友戮而重戮了，单纯觉得自己可不能在何晏面前丢脸。若被何晏这样捡回宫里，下半辈子他都抬不起头。  
他都可以想象到何晏如何讥笑他，真是落毛的凤凰不如鸡，倡女的儿子绕了一圈，还是回倡家来了。曹丕头越埋越低，身子不自觉地发抖，正当何晏越走越近时，一个喊声救了他。  
“何平叔！”  
第三个声音伴随着主人的奔跑声由远及近，夹杂着喘气声。“皇上听说你跑来教坊听曲儿，气得大发雷霆，快跟我回宫谢罪。”  
“这，国丧都过了，他还管这么多干嘛？”何晏不满，却也没有继续往前走；眼睛还望着曹丕，脚尖已转向来人的方向。  
“国丧是过了，可你跟先帝是兄弟。而且雍丘王的悼亡赋一篇接一篇的，皇上说，当为诸王表率。”  
“我算什么诸王，又是哪门子兄弟。”何晏哂笑一声。对领路的琴师说了句“改日再来”，便与来人返身离去。直至两人走远，曹丕才假装酒醒，施施然地欠了身，懒洋洋地问道，“刚才来的人是谁呀？”  
“驸马何平叔，还有昌陵乡侯夏侯太初，都是皇亲国戚呢。”  
夏侯太初，曹丕扭头，想尽力捕捉到一丝衣香鬓影。伯仁的儿子。

自那日起曹丕愈发得谨小慎微，不必要的露面绝不外出。如此过了大半年，人都快憋出病了。  
就在他准备逃出洛阳这是非之地去躬耕垄亩之际，一队衙役进了他的院子，要征他这个适龄男子从军。  
骠骑大将军南征，需要征兵。  
骠骑大将军司马懿。  
曹丕头晕眼花，觉得自己这一年就是灾年。  
“等等……我魏军向来是就地屯田，什么时候征兵要征到司隶来了？”  
话音刚落，曹丕就看到为首的衙役鞭子都快落下来了。“叫你去就去，哪儿那么多废话！”  
仅在京畿征兵，定是为了掩人耳目、麻痹敌人。  
仲达，你要奇袭的人是谁？


	3. 【三】新城

曹丕等新兵在京郊操练了数月才被带到司马懿面前。他少好弓马，在军营中自然如同回家一般自在，毫不费力就得了个骑兵百夫长。然而他又不敢太冒头，免得被司马懿注意。  
转眼又到了腊月，洛阳城飘着薄雪。曹丕等五千骑兵列阵于洛水南岸，等待中军大将司马懿的检阅。  
厚重的洛阳南门缓缓地打开，司马懿依旧着漆黑的甲胄，身姿笔直，与一年前别无二致。曹丕不自觉地就想低头，却又禁不住抓住机会仔细打量对方。  
他的老师以文臣出仕，却一直没有放下研习兵法武艺。他当了半辈子谋士，到头来，仿佛还是大将军更适合。如今他领兵一方，终于找到了自己的位置。司马懿骨子里是河间将种，而他曹丕骨子里，是邺下文人。  
仲达还是那么严厉肃杀，从不肯多笑一下。一如他们的初见，颦着眉，敛着眼，不知思虑算计着什么。  
策马狂奔，日夜兼程，他们似乎是朝西南方向疾驰。  
曹丕问过自己的千夫长，此去究竟意欲为何。但长官说，作为下士，服从命令就好，别问东问西。那日曹丕躺在榻上，正想着什么“凉风动秋草，蟋蟀鸣相随”，忽听军中大喊，“大将军来寻营了。”  
曹丕惊觉起身。这大军撑死也不过数千人，司马懿一一查看，自己这个百夫长自然逃不掉。他灵机一动，捂着肚子对身边的兵士道自己腹疾，请对方暂代百夫长。  
在骠骑大将军面前表现的机会，你不想抓住？  
身体肤发，受之父母。曹丕耸耸肩，我也没办法。  
八日行军一千二百里，司马懿至上庸。  
像夏侯尚、吴质那样的人，不一定多才华横溢，更不一定多品行端正，偏偏就能哄得曹丕放下防备，轻而易举成为至交。  
孟达，就属于这种人。  
曹丕对孟达的亲切自然有不少做秀的成分。然而除开对方降将的身份，与孟达这种开玩笑生冷不忌的人交往，曹丕确实感到很舒服。  
司马懿，最看这种巧言令色者不顺眼。  
他铁了心要用最短的时间解决反反复复夸夸其谈的孟达。那曾经是和曹丕同辇而行的好友，司马懿冷笑，果然孟达也知道，曹丕死了，可没人再会相信他的花花海口。  
司马懿遣各营围住要道，内通李辅、邓贤，半个月就破了新城。虽未见过司马懿领兵，但曹丕对这个结果并不惊讶。他没有想到的是，司马懿命全军整肃，当着全城百姓官吏的面，斩了孟达。  
曹丕看着友人的头颅滚了下来，然后被走上行刑台的司马懿拎着头发高高举起，以示武功。  
仲达脸上的狠戾，他不敢辨认。

司马懿斩孟达后并没有在新城多做停留，匆匆安排了人事便即刻回京。大军开拔前一夜校尉说骠骑大将军感众将劳苦，特许大家今夜饮酒。  
曹丕本不想喝，奈何心中实在苦闷，看到众人酒酣耳热，兴致所至唱起“捐躯赴国难，视死忽如归”，自己也忍不住借酒消愁。  
“别日何易会日难，山川遥远路漫漫……”  
他本不该张扬，然而杜康壮胆，一切任意妄为都似乎有了理由。他拿指节敲打着地面，右手执酒壶，轻声吟唱起来。  
“展诗清歌聊自宽，乐往哀来摧心肝。”  
周围的将士似乎受到他的感染，或思乡或思人，皆安静下来，甚至有两三人一起为他击节。  
“飞鶬晨鸣声可怜，留连顾怀不能存。”  
他身边的亲人友人都一个个离他而去。留在世上的，不能见不想见不敢见，真真是我独孤茕，泪下衣裳。  
正当他唱到最动情热泪盈眶之时，身子忽然被人从背后不由分说地拎起，还没等他反应过来谁有这么大的力道与怨气，耳中已听到他的千夫长跪下叩头求饶：  
“大将军息怒！这夏老二是小的新任命的百夫长，一向小心谨慎，今日喝多了才唱了这些不着调的曲子，请大将军恕罪！”  
曹丕被司马懿一双鹰目盯着，脑袋一片空白。  
谁想到他醉一次酒，就招惹来了这人！  
司马懿眯起眼睛，神情并算不得恼怒或惊讶，他把曹丕从头到脚审视了无数遍，终于凉凉开口，“你叫什么，籍贯何处。”  
没等曹丕答话，千夫长恐是怕他说出什么醉话冲撞了大将军，连忙接腔：“秉大将军，此人名叫夏桓，洛阳人士。”  
“夏……桓？”  
曹丕觉得抓在自己衣服上的手臂收得紧了些。曹丕心想司马懿的目光若是利剑，自己早被穿了无数个窟窿。  
“随我至大账。”司马懿可没打算放过他，拖着曹丕的衣领不容分说地向前走。

“都出去。”司马懿将曹丕推至帐中，即命令左右。“司马师，”司马懿对一个青年发话，“你给我去外面守着，谁也不准进来。”  
能直呼自己长子的全名，想来心中火气不小。  
他等着司马懿问他话，等着他把“夏家”祖宗三代都审个遍。但司马懿却迟迟一句话也没有说，搞得他心里发毛。莫不是要划他的脸？曹丕抖了抖。  
司马懿慢慢走近。这个青年有着与二十多岁的曹丕一模一样的眉眼，他想起那时曹丕贪玩，宴饮田猎后的早晨总是赖皮似的求先生在父亲面前帮他打掩护。  
想着想着，手就不安分地抬起了对方的下巴。  
曹丕本能地想跳开。他和夏侯尚吴质或许有过些抱抱亲亲，但对司马懿，他从未有半分逾礼。他以为司马懿这般沉稳严肃，必然不屑天真烂漫。  
司马懿却愈发过分起来，大掌覆上他的侧颜，目光灼灼地盯着他的唇。曹丕终究不适地别过头，制止道，“仲达，住手。”  
司马懿不自觉地向后退了一步，心中的震动比在军营中听到燕歌行的歌声更甚。这神态，像得太过分了。  
“你到底是谁！”司马懿的剑毫不留情地抵上曹丕的脖颈，细嫩的皮肤刻印出一道红痕。  
到了这会儿，鱼死网破，曹丕反倒不怕了。大不了和盘托出，顶多成为仲达又一个剑下之鬼而已。“仲达可记得，建安十八年，父亲也曾这样，将剑架在仲达脖子上。”  
那次他跪在曹操面前，说先生对父亲忠心耿耿，是他慕先生的才气求教于先生，要杀就杀他好了。最终他们两个都伏跪在地上，一个如有二心天诛地灭，一个拉着曹操的衣角泣涕涟涟。  
他怎么敢忘。  
司马懿的剑跌落在地上，他终于不顾了冷静沉毅，大步上前一把将对方紧紧搂在怀里。  
“子桓！”


	4. 【四】涟漪

曹丕从来不知，司马懿何时对自己存了这份心思。  
他的先生向来惜字如金，连赞许一句都要斟酌许久，更别提什么真心剖白情思醉人。曹丕以为对方是不够喜欢自己的，所以无论在曹操面前求情，还是什么“吾东，抚军当总西事”，总有几分矫揉造作的刻意拉拢。司马懿最熟权术人心，才不会上当。  
然而对方现在紧紧扣住他的后脑，吻着他，要将他融进骨血里。  
曹丕抬起上臂想要推拒，但终究还是软了下来。任由司马懿一遍遍亲吻他，呢喃着子桓你回来了；任由司马懿将他放到榻上，抚得他颤栗而滚烫。曹丕咬着下唇，抓着被单的指尖都疼得泛白，偏偏司马懿又啃啮起他的耳垂，激得他不由抱紧对方。  
曹丕当然是思慕司马懿的。他爱他的文韬武略，爱他的经天纬地，甚至爱他的城府。他渴望得到对方的真心相待，所以司马懿吻他时，他没有拒绝。  
一声声的子桓，好似醉人的咒语。何意百炼钢，化为绕指柔。  
曹丕做了个梦，梦见他行至奈何桥，却听黑白无常说他还有四十年阳寿，要遣他回人间。  
“此去凶险重重，陛下可考虑清楚了。”  
“人生如寄，若能再复南皮之游，朕当愿载驰载驱。”  
曹丕是被脖子上冰凉的触感惊醒的。  
司马懿穿好了外衣，长剑在手；而自己青丝散乱，一身狼藉。  
“仲达要杀我？”曹丕没理会那剑尖，兀自坐起身；刚醒雾蒙蒙的眼神又是委屈又是惊讶。那剑也随着他的身体一同移动，果然没舍得伤他。  
司马懿不语，看着曹丕幼鹿似的眼睛，终是收了剑，微微挑眉，“你脖子上的伤不见了。”  
曹丕一愣，下意识地伸手去摸，所至之处光滑细嫩，根本不似昨夜被利剑所伤。  
“子桓。”司马懿坐下，“这一切究竟是怎么回事？”  
“仲达不信我？”曹丕犹豫了一下，还是握住了对方的手，眼神说不出的真挚可怜。  
“昨日我已将这一年多发生的全部事情告诉仲达，至于如何变成了这副模样，我也不清楚。不过——”他的笑有些狡黠，“仲达难道不喜欢？”  
司马懿拿他没辙，自己情不自禁，如今也只能由着曹丕。他拍拍曹丕的肩膀，“子桓这几日就先充作我的传令兵吧，等回到洛阳，再做打算。”  
司马懿起身，却被曹丕叫住。  
“仲达是何时有了不该想的念头。”  
他的声音冰凉至极，忽然从温存的公子变回了高高在上的帝王。从他们甫一见面，他就是主公，是君上，司马懿任何心思都其心可诛。  
可如今司马懿再也不需要忌惮他了。他回过头，唇角似有一丝笑。  
“先前不敢妄念，昨夜方始。”

司马懿并不信鬼神，但他的一切学识实在无法解释现今的状况。曹丕死了。他亲眼看见他咳出鲜血，握住曹叡的手托付后事。他亲眼看着他的生命一点点流逝，最终没有了呼吸。甚至天子以酷暑为由没去送葬，他还是亲自跟着灵柩，看着他长眠于首阳山。  
他答应过曹丕很多事，包括他驾崩后要兢兢业业辅佐他儿子。  
可曹丕没有死。他鲜妍明媚地在他面前，问他仲达如何，女王如何，元仲如何。即使他假得了样貌，假得了人际，也装不出天资文藻，装不出博闻强识。  
司马懿只能相信，这是真的曹丕。  
“我在军中听人说，当今天子虽然年轻，可雄才大略不输秦皇汉武，必成一代明君。”曹丕玩着自己的手指，有些酸溜溜地说。  
司马懿不由想笑，这般别扭，当真是如假包换的曹子桓。  
“圣上旷达明德，是社稷之福。”  
曹丕果然不高兴了，“仲达的意思，是说我小肚鸡肠了？”  
谁让你老是喜欢作妖，军国大事也爱耍小孩子脾气。不过司马懿当然没这么说，他摸了摸曹丕的头给了个甜枣，“子桓文人心性，又是要礼物又是写诗，我看那孙权倒是挺受用的。

回到洛阳，司马懿本欲将曹丕安置在府中。但曹丕说骠骑大将军府人多眼杂，他才不要担惊受怕被人认出来。  
“我要在首阳山以南有一处宅子，几亩果园、田地；我可以自己种葡萄，葡萄架下挂个秋千，院子里再种两行迷迭香……哦，仲达要是再给我一匹良马，让我闲暇时能去打猎就更好了。”  
这个人。司马懿哭笑不得。真拿他没办法。

司马懿亲自陪曹丕选了田地，又请了佃户帮他耕作施肥。曹丕流离了一年多以来终于又可以对人颐指气使，心情大好。一番布置，终于在春日种下了甘蔗，架好了葡萄。  
有时候他甚至觉得，若不是身为曹操的儿子，他宁愿就这样，种田，读书，写诗，打猎，弹琴。甚至如果十岁那年曹昂没死，这田园山居也有可能就是他的生活。  
司马懿隔三差五会来看他，给他带些书籍和京中的趣闻。曹丕也曾顽劣地邀年近半百的司马懿随他进田地除草，被对方瞪自己的神情弄得捧腹大笑。  
那日曹丕听到门外的马蹄声，忙不迭地跑出去欢欣道，“仲达！我前些日子猎了几只鹿，你随我将皮子一起拉到城里去卖吧！”  
他总喜欢拉着他的骠骑大将军做这些市井小民的事，乐此不疲。  
但走近了，才发现逆光而来的青年并不是司马懿。  
青年翻身下马，朝他作揖，“司马师见过公子。”  
他自然认得司马师，小时候送过不少弹弓玩具。“活”过来以后，他也和司马师在军中打过几个照面，但司马懿从未相互介绍，因此曹丕也不肯定对方是敌是友。  
看出他的疑虑，司马师淡笑道，“家父要随大司马伐吴，最近都难以抽身，特地嘱咐师这几个月照顾公子。”  
伐吴？曹丕颦眉，司马懿从未跟他提起过。不过自从春天司马懿告诉他天子坐镇长安，收复三郡，逼退诸葛，内外圣王，曹丕也懒得听朝政。哼，内外圣王，他那时狠狠揪下一朵迷迭香，不枉父亲疼他。  
曹丕撇撇嘴，仲达和他儿子还真是父慈子孝信任有加。他示意对方随自己进屋，走了两步又回过头，狡黠地笑问，“你认得我吗？”  
司马师又是一作揖。“家父说，公子是一位故人。”  
那就是认得了。曹丕转头，鼻尖轻哼一声，老狐狸生的小狐狸。

司马懿吩咐过司马师，曹丕说什么，他就做什么，别惹那人不高兴。司马师作为一个养尊处优的世家公子也算尽心尽责，跟曹丕搬皮子，赶车，到店铺讲价，一路毫无怨言。拿到银子，曹丕也觉得自己因为司马懿不打一声招呼就去伐吴而生气折腾司马师有些不好意思，他低头讪讪道，“那个……子元，我请你喝酒吧。”  
司马师本想说家中妻女年幼，转念一想故文帝请自己喝酒，自己有什么理由不去。  
曹丕这几个月琢磨会了酿酒，虽不比宫中琼浆玉液，却也香浓醇厚。曹丕看着司马师的侧颜，沉毅坚定，从容大气，和仲达年轻时候一模一样。  
不过，他好像也不认识二十岁的司马懿。  
“子元，仲达是不是对你很好？”曹丕和司马师躺在屋顶上，数星星数了一会儿便头晕起来。  
“家父严格，但对我们兄弟都爱重有加。”司马师如实回答。  
“爱，重……”曹丕其实想问的是，和仲达比起来，我是不是个很失败的父亲。你从小和元仲一起长大，他是不是时常怨我。但他非要七拐八拐，让旁人去猜他话里的意思。  
司马师大概也感觉得出来，新帝东拒孙吴、西退诸葛，文皇帝想骄傲，却又失落。  
“天子其实很挂念公子的。文可是上上的佳谥。”  
人都死了，做样子谁不会。虽是这么赌气，曹丕到底是慢慢露出了笑容。  
“多谢子元今夜陪我喝酒。”曹丕侧过脸，“下次子元可得带将军府的佳酿来让我尝尝。”  
“敢不从命。”司马师微微一笑。  
而数日后司马师再至，田舍间却已空无一人。  
“离家出游，数月即归。托屋舍田垄于子元，切勿告仲达。丕留。”


	5. 【五】西北有浮云

曹丕又从军了。  
不过这次不是被抓壮丁，是他自己争着要去。做皇帝时他就对伐吴有着强烈的执念，连圣驾被奇袭也没改掉这毛病。那日听说司马懿要随曹休南下，他便已心痒难耐。大司马要凑十万步卒，于皖城迎吴降将周鲂。曹丕在城里看到告示，就自告奋勇地去了。  
他还没有去过扬州呢。曹丕心想。  
他仍是个小兵，不得知晓将帅的图画。但军中相传，曹休自率步骑十万，另有司马懿、贾逵等诸军接应，此去完全是灭吴的架势。文烈若能得此功，曹丕自然替他高兴；更况且自己若能亲历征吴，便是了了父亲的一桩夙愿。  
他生性浪漫，只想着伐吴成功可以在小院里种上龙眼荔枝。直至步入扬州境内，方觉有异。  
他们这一路，未免走得太顺。  
魏军所至，吴军毫无抵抗。不似叛将来降，倒似故意诱敌深入。果然，行至石亭，遇上了陆逊的大军。  
曹丕说不上多么通晓兵法，更无从得知主帅面对的形势，但他知道这两年曹真、司马懿、张郃在东西两线皆得赫赫战功，大司马曹休必然需要一场大胜提高人望；以曹休的性格，定会抓住这个机会与陆逊决战。  
但是，刚极易折，强极则辱。  
他太需要这场胜利，反而落了贪功冒进的窠臼。陆逊自为中军，以全琮朱桓为翼，三面包围了曹休。曹丕双手持剑，只觉吴军如潮水一般，怎么也杀不完。他的脸上身上已都沾满了红褐色的鲜血，脚下全是泥泞。这时吴军忽然鼓噪，大喊“魏军败了”，霎时本就中伏的魏兵溃不成军，毫无章法地向北逃去，再也捏合不起防御的阵型。  
曹丕一剑劈下一名吴骑，正欲上马，迎面看见另一边也有一个死死抓住缰绳的魏兵，当下一愣。  
他见过这个场景。十岁的他从睡梦中惊醒，漫天都是火光，他和他的兄长就在同一匹战马的两面四目相对。曹昂提着剑，带着伤，眼中映着熊熊的火焰。  
“子桓，上马！”他的兄长不由分说地将战马推向他。他尽力垫着脚，目光越过马背望向曹昂，当时他并不知道，这一面将是永别。  
但是这一次，没有人会让他了。  
对方趁他恍惚，早已乘马远去。  
曹丕回过神，且战且退。然魏兵阵脚已乱，奔逃途中自相践踏，已成吴军瓮中之鳖。  
他不想死。  
曹丕以剑撑地，单膝跪在地上喘气。他才刚开始做他喜欢做的事情，还要回去收他的甘蔗，还与子元有美酒之约，还要抓着司马懿的衣领，质问这老东西怎么不来救他。  
前方的魏军传话，说贾豫州已据夹石，只要逃到夹石，便有生机。  
曹丕要紧牙关，用着最后一丝意志强撑着身体向前跑。双腿已经沉重得不听使唤，臂上背上也有刀伤，当初宛城那样逼人的火势与剑雨他都逃了出去，现在一样可以。他奔跑着，眼看着就要追上前方的魏兵，一队吴军骑兵自右杀出，截断了前进的道路。

石亭一战，陆逊斩获万余。  
数千魏俘屯于皖县外，被几十吴军围坐在一个狭小的圈子里。城内欢声笑语，载歌载舞，看守魏兵的吴军似乎因为不能参加庆功宴而格外心烦，对俘虏动辄打骂，挥刀扬鞭也不罕见。  
“你们谁会写字？”  
魏军中稀稀拉拉有几个人响应，曹丕在军中代写过不少书信，周围的人看向他，曹丕也只好硬着头皮起身。  
“你们几个，把这些人的姓名籍贯都写上，要快！”  
曹丕见吴吏递来竹简，想到自己的笔墨竟然要用来写魏俘的名字，一时不想接。  
“你发什么愣？快点！”  
话没说完，鞭子就落到了他肩上；吴吏扬手正打算下第二鞭，却发现鞭尾被曹丕牢牢抓住了。  
他何时受过这种气。曹丕眼角含怒，神色愤恨，赤手空拳就与那小吏打了起来。周围几名吴兵见状连忙过来帮忙，长枪刺向他的大腿，曹丕一声痛呼，半跪在地上，瞬时几把弯刀就架上了他的脖子。他依然怒目盯着之前的吴兵，不服地咬着下唇；肩上的布衣被之前的鞭子打破了，露出半截锁骨。  
“再看？再看把你眼珠子挖出来！”  
“好了好了，吵什么。”一个军官模样的人骑马而来及时制止吴兵对他的拳打脚踢。“军中本就没几个识字的。快让他去写名册，别耽误了大都督的事。”  
曹丕吐了一口血唾沫挣扎起身，只有他自己感觉得到，身上的伤口正在快速痊愈。

天空快泛鱼肚白时城门口缓缓打开，酒足饭饱通宵宴饮的都督将军们相互搀扶着，熙熙攘攘地步向魏俘。孙吴实行部曲制，此刻是要瓜分俘虏于众将了。  
曹丕觉得心跳慢了半拍。他听张辽说过，“紫髯将军，长上短下；方颐大口，是孙会稽”。再看吴将簇拥的贵人，目有精光英气勃发，世上断不会有第二个如此神武之姿的紫髯将军。  
或许，他们曾是临江相望过的吧。他那么想一睹孙权的风采，那么想看看父亲口中的孙仲谋是如何人中龙凤，他的车驾都到了长江边上，豪迈壮阔地写“谁言江水广，一苇可以行”，没想到如今却是一朵风飘絮，吹我东南行。  
吴将双手向孙权递上俘虏名册，孙权有些醉，随手指了指旁边搀扶着自己的人。“给大都督看。”  
陆逊翻了两卷，忽而赞扬了一声：“哟，魏军里还有人能写出这么好的字？”说罢展开竹简供孙权阅览。“那我就要这一卷上的人吧。”  
“伯言要十卷的人都可以。”孙权朗声笑着，瞥了一眼陆逊手中的名册，笑容忽然凝固住了。  
酒似乎也醒了。  
“区区一个小兵，有这手字，也是奇事。”  
孙权敛了笑容，径自拿过魏军名册。他看得仔细，甚至微微皱起了眉头。  
曹丕的心不由紧了起来，果然片刻后，孙权向左右问道：“写字的人是谁？”  
霎时间所有的目光都聚焦到了他身上。孙权漆黑的乌目深不可测，望向他时又似乎燃起了火焰，堪堪要把人灼伤。  
“伯言，孤向你讨个人可好？”  
陆逊怎敢不从，作揖称是。  
孙权又看了曹丕一眼，这次不再咄咄逼人，只是不容置喙地吩咐：“带走。”


	6. 【六】游龙戏凤

孙权晾了曹丕多日，如何处置也没有一句吩咐，让吴宫的侍卫们也是不明所以。回到武昌将近十天，孙权才好像终于想起了这号人，宣他进安乐宫。  
这些日子曹丕都被禁足，今日才得见吴王宫的样貌。吴宫虽比不上魏宫富丽堂皇，但江南亭台水榭，自有一番韵味。  
曹丕被五花大绑地带上孙权寝殿。此刻吴王正斜倚在摆了酒盏的几案上，一脸兴致盎然地看着他。殿中还站了七八名军士，见到曹丕，皆是大奇。  
黄初六年魏帝从广陵撤军，吴将高寿曾率五百死士夜袭，惊魏乘。  
那次说来也是凶险，吴军趁夜偷袭，连斩了他几名亲卫才被发现，冲在最前面的吴兵刀光都映在了他脸上。最终高寿部获魏帝副车宇盖而还，吴军中看见他的人，少说也有十几个。  
曹丕已料到殿上这些军士是何人，抿着唇不说话。孙权扬手一指，笑容颇为玩味，“你们可看仔细了？”  
几名士兵又观察交流了一阵，由一名首领模样的人带头回答道，“秉至尊，此人与曹丕生得一模一样。只是看上去年轻了些。”  
“哦，这倒奇了。”孙权坐直身子，调笑道，“想不到魏宫中除了起死回生术，还通晓驻颜之法，曹丕也不写在他的《典论》里告诉孤，真是小气。”  
众人一时不知如何作答。不过孙权也没有继续为难，大手一挥道，“下去领赏吧。”  
待这些士兵下去，又有孙权禁卫推门而入。孙权这会儿已没有了笑容，只用左手比了一个“杀”的手势。禁卫作揖领命，出去时关上了殿门。  
安乐宫只剩下孙权和曹丕二人，连呼吸声都清晰起来。孙权缓慢地斟了一杯酒，暧昧地放在嘴边轻泯了一口，唤曹丕“过来”。曹丕撇过头不应，孙权也不恼，径自走向他，将酒盏递到他唇边。  
“这是西域的葡萄酒，陛下会喜欢的。”  
曹丕倔强地抬起下巴看向孙权，吴王眼中含笑，神情戏谑，好似打量一盘佳肴一般地轻薄。曹丕扫了一眼那色泽鲜美的葡萄美酒，冷冷道，“天子远在洛阳，我不是你陛下。”  
孙权轻笑一声，道了句“陛下真是不给面子”，说罢钳制住曹丕的下巴，不由分说将酒灌了下去。  
曹丕全身被缚犹自挣扎不已，酒自然洒出大半，湿透了前襟。孙权见曹丕锁骨处有些异样，猛地扯开了他的衣领。曹丕身上的刀伤剑伤睡一觉都能痊愈，唯独锁骨上的鞭痕好得缓慢，粉红色的伤疤挑衅般的凄厉艳魅。  
孙权来回摩挲着那道疤，轻声道，“谁敢伤陛下。”  
“我都说了，我不是你陛下。”曹丕被他抚得浑身不自在，尽力侧过身子想要挣扎。然而孙权不理会这些动作，另一只手环住他的腰，“孤还要看看，陛下身上还有没有别的伤。”  
“吴王自重！”被孙权推倒在榻上的曹丕彻底慌了神，抬起膝盖踢向孙权。且不说孙权怎么一口咬定他的身份，不当皇帝后怎么一个两个都想上他。“吴……孙仲谋，你想清楚我到底是谁！”  
说完他就后悔了，孙权恐怕就是想体验一把僭越犯上的快感。  
孙权被他一吼，倒是笑了。他坐直身，没有继续去扒曹丕的衣服，“陛下是承认了？”  
“承认什么？“孙权甫一起身，曹丕立刻心虚地向后挪了数寸。”我都说了，天子远在洛阳……“  
”我没说你是当今魏帝。“孙权打断他。说罢下榻，在书架上拿出两卷竹简扔到曹丕面前，”这字迹骗不了人吧，陛下。“  
一卷是他写的魏俘名录，一卷是他当年素手抄的《典论》。  
“吴王说像那就像吧。”曹丕懒得看那些笔迹，看到孙权又给自己斟酒，不自觉地继续向后躲。  
“有凤来仪，是孤的天命。”  
酒精给孙权的眼角染上一层微红，他执酒盏越走越近，周身散发着猛虎嗅到猎物的危险气息。曹丕缩在床角，此刻已是退无可退。孙权不在乎他的来历，不在乎他的真伪，因为吴王只需一个吉兆，一个改元自立的理由，只需那个曾经对他威逼利诱的曹丕任他予取予求。  
“陛下。”孙权拆了曹丕的束发，一口气灌了许多酒，将剩下的直接倒在曹丕身上。“朕在江东，思陛下久矣。”

曹操有铜雀台，孙吴自然不如曹魏那般奢侈，但孙权还是在北宫门外的江心散花洲，给曹丕建了小筑。这日内侍将曹丕里里外外洗干净并五花大绑地扔在床上，曹丕就知道，孙权又要来了。  
对孙权，曹丕始终是不安分不甘心的，一有机会就拳打脚踢意欲夺剑逃跑；孙权知他的本事，也不敢松懈防备。  
今日孙权步履蹒跚，似已薄醉。吴王好酒，喝醉了什么疯都撒得出来。曹丕想到即将可能到来的狂风暴雨，轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
但孙权却靠着床塌坐了下来，伸出一只手抚过曹丕的下颚，轻声道，“看着孤。”  
曹丕依言睁眼。今夜的孙权尤为沉静，没了平日骄阳一般的霸气，眉宇间反而有几许孤寂。  
“曹二公子。”孙权叹了口气，“孤这几日反复读了许多遍《典论》中的自序。”  
曹丕闻言身子一抖。孙权爱喊曹丕陛下，床笫之间尤甚，每每顶得他眩晕失神就会作弄他“陛下欢喜否”。他从未叫他曹二公子，也未与他谈论过任何一篇诗文。然今夜，他唤他公子，与他说《典论》。  
“诸臣劝孤自立。”孙权毫不避讳自己的野心。“这几日，孤突然想起了亡兄。亡兄若在，会不会不屑这偏安东南的帝位。孤若称帝，又该将亡兄置于何处。”  
亡兄若在。曹丕忽然觉得呼吸有些困难。他作为魏王世子得到的一切，说起来都是亡兄的。他违背自己的本心机关算尽，全始于曹昂的一句“阿丕，活下去”，从那一刻开始，他便为曹昂而活，为曹操的希冀而活；若亡兄尚在，他大可以像子建一样恃才傲物，像子文一样醉心行武。但选择了嗣子的道路，他就只能疏远骨肉，矫情自饰，因为这嫡长子的身份，是曹昂用命换来给他的。  
“曹二公子当初，想过这个问题吗。”  
“日思夜想。”曹丕苦笑一声，今夜孙权真诚之至，他也不由敞开心扉。“这天下本就是家兄的天下。子修若在，我自当尽心竭力辅佐他。”  
“哦？”孙权的笑有一丝嘲讽，“你就不想当皇帝？”  
“这本不是我选的。”  
他说得落寞，修长的睫毛下盖着一层阴翳。孙权心生怜惜，低下头吻了吻他的眼睑。  
“这些话，许多年我一直不知道跟谁说。当年给你写信，就是在想，或许吴王能成为我的知音。”  
孙权淡笑了一下，“当年收到公子手书，才了解公子的’忧来无方，人莫知之’。权也想与公子引为知己，可是有些话，不能见录于史官，只能亲口告诉公子。”  
曹丕昂起头，看向孙权。  
“孤从一开始，就想做这江东之主。”  
他的表情沉毅果决，丝毫没有平时饮酒后的醉态。这“一开始”到底是什么时候，只有孙权自己心里清楚；但他的路，确确实实是自己想要走的。  
因此他只能站在那个素手抄《典论》的曹丕的对立面。  
曹丕身子一震，轻叹一声，“难怪父亲当年说，生子当如孙仲谋。”  
那或许所有人都会开心了。曹操不用再担心自己的继承人骄纵任性，孙权可以得到想要的天下，而他，谁会在乎他呢，或许他才该被湮灭在宛城的大火中。  
孙权听他一言似乎触动极大，激烈地吻上了曹丕的唇。从前曹丕总是恨恨地咬他，今天却乖顺了，由着江东猛虎几乎是啃了他半张脸。  
“我曾想，若来生与公子不再是敌手，或许能成为好友；没想到，来生这么快……”  
那夜孙权极尽温存，曹丕也出奇地听话。甚至最后孙权解了他手腕上的绳子，他的双臂也只是攀上孙权，在他背上留下两道深深的抓痕。  
睁开眼睛，孙权便又是意欲自立的吴王。曹丕醒来，却看到孙权穿好了劲装，微笑地看着他：  
“随我一起去打猎吧。”


	7. 【七】梅子黄时雨

只有打猎的时候，曹丕才能假装自己是自由的。  
吴王好游猎，每次出行也不忌讳带上曹丕。孙权亲手给曹丕穿上软甲递上强弓的时候还不忘调笑，“孤若出了什么事，陛下恐怕就要遭罪了。陛下身上的伤虽然总能好，但想必还是疼的。”  
那夜以后孙权与曹丕并未亲近许多，仿佛心扉从未敞露。孙家与曹家始终隔着无法逾越的鸿沟，他们都知道，孙权在见曹丕前刚与太常商定好的登基细节和龙袍样式；更清楚每次游猎，曹丕身后必定会有三四名箭术骑术顶尖的死士一丈内跟随。  
不过孙权肯让他出来透气，已经是天大的恩典了。  
孙权今日不知来了什么兴致，邀曹丕一同与他乘射虎车猎虎。并且许诺，谁先斩猛虎，对方就必须答应一个要求。  
曹丕怕孙权反悔，忙不迭地表态，如果自己赢了，请放他回洛阳。  
孙权当时的脸色阴晴不定，只是不可捉摸地说等陛下赢了再想奖品。  
他已经离家太久。不知院中的迷迭香是否已经枯萎，不知葡萄藤是否已爬上屋顶，不知田中的甘蔗是否已被收割，酿成蜜。  
不知仲达是否会满世界找他。  
从前他写别日何易会日难，多半是行军打仗公务所致，从未像今天这般身陷囹圄身不由己。他们分别得太久太突然，或许哪一天司马懿从这温柔乡中醒来，就不愿再与他纠缠了。  
他失去过太多人，不想再失去哄他由他的司马懿了。然而春日田垄间的仲达毕竟不甚真实，他必须在那人变回风行草靡的骠骑大将军之前，回去把人留住。  
射虎车二乘为曹，不置顶盖，每辆车里各有一人驾驶一人射箭。曹丕自也参与过围猎，但他更喜欢的是舞剑、骑射这种清雅的活动，对付猛兽说不上在行；孙权自然精于此道，但也忌惮曹丕的箭术，不敢轻敌。  
两人皆是屏气凝神，忽而西南方的草丛一阵响动，只见一只吊睛白额虎凌厉跃起，直扑孙权车尾挂着的半只羚羊饵。曹丕和孙权几乎同时朝老虎放箭，一支中前爪一支中背部；负伤的老虎更加狂躁，怒吼一声撕扯羚羊的同时，一掌击向孙权车栅。此时曹丕已搭好第二支箭，他眯起左眼，在老虎扯走羚羊意欲逃走前的一瞬，一箭正中老虎额心的“王’字。而孙权因车子摇晃，第二箭自然失了准头，只擦虎背皮肉而过。  
猛虎长啸痛呼，挣扎几步颓然倒下。  
曹丕也不说话，只是挑眉抬起下巴看向孙权，嘴角的微笑三分骄傲，三分挑衅，又有三分风情。  
有那么一瞬，孙权竟觉目光一滞。  
睥睨天下的凤凰，他才不会放走。  
”公子赢了。“孙权承认得倒是大方。吴王宽弘，这种时候绝不会失了风度。

曹丕能在猎虎上胜过孙权，自然是高兴的很。今夜的他又是欢饮游宴的公子，情之所至饮酒赋诗，和乐高歌，一如当年无论嗣位之争多么惹人心忧，与友人一起在南皮、邺西游猎就能忘记所有忧愁；孙权也是好酒的人，与曹丕一起掷樗蒲、摇骰子、行酒令，一起骂那些上疏不让他们饮酒打猎的迂腐臣子，言笑间全然已忘了身份与时间。  
直至曹丕抱怨春寒料峭哆嗦着说冷，两人才迈着歪歪斜斜的步子相互搀扶着回房。孙权左臂搭着肩，曹丕右臂抱着孙权的背，一副亲密无间的模样。曹丕扭过头，忽然轻笑一声，吻了吻孙权的嘴角。  
“仲谋，谢谢你同我打猎，我很开心。”  
曹丕说他和一个人在一起开心，就是喜欢。  
孙权被他轻啄一口，又听到他的情话，只恨不得这人揽进怀里就地正法。  
但曹丕的下一句话就让人笑不起来了，“即使回到洛阳，我也会永远记得今夜的。”  
孙权觉得一夜的微醺全醒了。他不接话，只一路把曹丕揽到房间，按到榻上坐下，给他盖上毯子倒上茶，等曹丕喝着热茶身子暖了，孙权才在他对面坐下，单刀直入地问：  
“你就这么想走？”  
曹丕一愣，魏国是他的国，那里有能与他忆往昔的仲达，有敬他爱他的女王，还有他那个秦皇汉武之筹的儿子。他虽然憧憬过东吴，但毕竟“客子常畏人”；虽然回洛阳他也未必能随心所欲，但毕竟有仲达陪他。  
“你答应了我的。”曹丕皱眉。“你说只要我赢了……”  
“我知道。”孙权打断他，上身往前倾了一些抓住他的手，“我以为你……算了！”  
孙权低头不语，曹丕微微发怔。曾几何时，他也作为君上，抓着另一个人的手说“我以为你……”，最后满心遗憾愤懑地说“算了”。那似乎与现在相隔也不太远，黄初七年同现在一样的春日，夏侯尚神志恍惚地躺在病榻上，抬手抚他的脸，温柔得唤他“嫣然”。曹丕气急，扇了他一巴掌。  
“夏侯尚！你看清楚朕！”  
夏侯尚似乎被打懵了，好一会儿眼中才映出曹丕的面孔。他盯着曹丕，眼角似乎有盈出泪，接着却是大笑起来。“哈哈哈，子桓，”夏侯尚又哭又笑，真真是一副疯癫模样，“子桓，我的好子桓，哈，你何不去看看嫣然的脸，哈哈哈——”  
曹丕落荒而逃，站在庭院中心中依然闷得慌，似有极其不祥的预感。他召了夏侯尚府中的人，问那被天子亲自赐死的侍妾到底是什么模样。  
“小夫人，小夫人……奴才听进过宫里的人说，小夫人生得有几分像太后……”  
曹丕似被重拳击中一般，向后踉跄了几步。家仆们这春秋之义藏得巧妙，因为曹丕自己就长得十分像卞夫人。  
家仆又说，小夫人善诗文，弓骑射，好音律。  
他那日听曹真抱怨夏侯尚宠妾灭妻，气不打一处来，即刻下旨赐死了那妖妇。没想到竟然是这样，他杀了那女子，杀了夏侯尚，也诛了自己的心。  
当时曹丕险些跌坐在地，正如现在孙权甩开他的手，头也不回地离去。  
“你准备一下，过一阵子，随孤搬到建业。”  
“建业？你为什么要去——”曹丕神智回复过来，“难不成吴王要称……”  
“一年。”孙权闭上眼睛，不再回头看他，“给朕一年时间。一年期满，朕许你回魏国。”

魏太和三年四月，孙权自武昌称帝，国号吴，年号黄龙。九月，迁都建业。


	8. 【八】铜雀春深

隐蕃跟着侍从来到孙权练习骑射的林苑场地，树丛后的一片小坡下是一块平地，上置数十箭靶。吴主背对着隐蕃，正坐在一张虎皮大椅上，饶有兴致地观看着场上的形势。只见一个二十五六岁的青年身骑白马，手持雕花弓，左手指间夹了五支箭，目光凛冽地瞄准了十丈外的一排箭靶。随着马匹行至中间靶位，青年松手放箭，四支正中红心，一支偏了两寸。  
孙权拍手称快，青年却是不甚满意地撇撇嘴，闷闷不乐地下马随手扔了弓；孙权起身迎向青年，亲昵地拍了拍他的肩，说了几句赞赏宽慰的话，另一只手顺便递上水壶；青年也不顾忌，接过吴主的水便喝。见两人无话，带路的侍从才向孙权禀报：“陛下，廷尉监来了。”  
那青年见孙权的臣子来报，正打算离去避嫌，孙权却忽然拉住了他的手腕，调侃道，“廷尉监隐蕃，原是青州人。”  
青年闻言猛一回头，狭长的凤眸半眯起，眼底隐隐闪过一道寒光。他皮肤苍白，眼睛细长，下颚瘦削，唇色极淡，五官与魏帝不甚相像，神态却是极类。  
“怎么，魏国留不住你，非得到江南来？”  
那青年语调极尽嘲讽，孙权也不介意，只是笑着不说话。隐蕃躬身作揖，不紧不慢地答道，“魏尚清谈，臣善典狱，良禽择木，施展所长而已。”  
青年哂笑一声，“能把两面三刀说得这么好听，怪不得卿得了廷尉监。”孙权耸肩轻笑，也没在意他讽刺吴庭为打击江东大族罗织罪名，只是推了推他的肩膀让他离开。青年冷哼一声，斜睥了隐蕃一眼，转身离去。隐蕃这时才微微抬起上身，如只看背影，这青年确实像极了魏帝。

隐蕃再一次见曹丕是在孙权的酒宴上。新上任的廷尉监八面玲珑广交亲朋，短短几个月已经跻身吴主近臣的酒席。曹丕就大剌剌地坐在孙权身边，毫不顾忌地自饮自酌。酒席过半，众人皆已微醺，孙权招了招手命隐蕃过来。  
“你刚来没几个月，给这位公子说说，魏国现在是什么样子。”  
曹丕自然好奇，但仍然装作不甚在意的样子只是微微把头侧向隐蕃。隐蕃低笑，“臣既已入吴，便已不思魏土。不过公子看似是好诗文之人，臣夕在太学准备离开洛阳之际，魏帝将文帝所作《典论》刻石，立于文帝庙外。诸多太学生竞相观看。”  
“哦？”孙权来了兴致，转头笑着看向曹丕。曹丕则完全出乎意料，眼神片刻亮了起来。  
没想到元仲西御诸葛南拒东吴，还有心思管他的风花雪月。  
“朕记得曹丕在《典论》里说，文章经国之大业、不朽之盛事，荣华富贵，未若文章之无穷，想不到还真让他说中了。等朕灭了魏国，必定亲自去文帝庙拜会。”  
曹丕白了他一眼，起身拂袖而去。然而低下头嘴角又似乎是隐隐有笑的，他真做到了，元仲帮他一起做到了，或许百年后魏国国破的那一天，那几块石刻会依然立在那里，洛阳改朝换代，而他的文章名垂青史。

曹丕与孙权一年之约尚未期满，但他已经迫不及待要回魏国了。  
孙权这一年极尽放任疼宠，他们有了诗酒围猎的美好记忆，总归要有个正式的话别。曹丕得见孙权并得其倾心相待，得居武昌与建业，多年心愿已了。现在，他要回魏国，去看他的《典论》石碑。  
他给孙权写“远道不可思，夙夕梦见之”向他辞行。孙权气结，扔开笔墨把曹丕按在桌案上。  
“时间还没到，你就急着走？”  
孙权也是快知天命的人，身子再硬朗，二十多岁的曹丕推开他也不是难事。但曹丕反而伸手勾住了孙权的脖子，低笑道，“多一天少一天，对吴王来说真这么重要？”  
孙权猛然收紧了锁在曹丕身上的手臂。“你明知道我的心意。”  
他目光灼灼，说得似乎极为真诚。曹丕却笑了，“那上一世，仲谋为何不肯来见我？”

他们在桌案上热烈地欢好，笔墨纸砚洒了一地。孙权如猛虎擒猎物一般啃咬着曹丕的肩胛和锁骨，直至曹丕痛呼出声，孙权才抬起头，神情认真地说：“我记得第一次见你，你肩上就有伤疤。”说罢又把唇齿凑到曹丕颈肩，“这是朕给你的伤，留着。”  
曹丕刚想说你明知道什么伤到我身上都留不住，下身的疼痛与快感就如潮水般袭来，让他再无暇顾及其他，只能沉溺其中。

曹丕是被隐蕃带走的。  
新投诚的廷尉监广交宾客，为的就是等待吴主离开建业幸武昌召见太子的时机，谎称家人急病，靠卫将军全琮上下通融，驾马车疾驶出建业。  
曹丕悠悠醒来，看到马车中隐蕃的脸，不由一愣。  
他只记得一夜荒唐后孙权板着脸说自己要去武昌看太子，自己迷迷糊糊应了两声，然后唤了下人准备洗澡水，再醒来已是这番模样。  
曹丕躺在马车的角落，隐蕃坐在外侧一副恭敬的模样唤他“公子”，左右各坐了一个带刀护卫。  
“公子已昏迷一日有余，前方再行两个时辰便是魏境，等到了魏国，自有魏军接应。”  
“你到底是什么人？！”  
隐蕃自然不会回答。他想起离开洛阳前夜，天子深夜急召自己入宫，说有要事相托。  
“卿可知，此去为何？”  
曹叡背对隐蕃负手而立。他仔细端详着墙上的一幅画，画中是一位抱琴斜倚的公子，旁有题词“俯折兰英，仰结桂枝。佳人不在，结之何为。”  
吴主多疑，江东大族不满孙氏，必有嫌隙。臣当以廷狱故，网织罪名，离间孙吴君臣。  
曹叡没有回他，又径自看了那画许久。画中人眉眼疏懒，清隽中又有几许愁容，当真是个佳人。  
“朕听闻，吴宫中，有绝类先帝者。”  
他说得缓慢，然而每一个字都暗含杀机。吴宫千里之外，却有魏帝眼线。隐蕃一个激灵，虽然此去入吴他已有为国捐躯的准备，但没想到天子的真正意图却在这离间计之外。  
“带回来。”  
曹叡昂起下颚，紧紧盯住画中人低垂的眼眉。年轻的帝王只留下这三字冷冰冰的诏令，再无多余。隐蕃愣在原地，须臾才晃过神，答“遵旨”。

曹丕虽不知隐蕃与曹叡的谋划，但他知道，自己不能跟这个人回去。他以将近诀别的方式离开孙权，可不是为了投身另一个囹圄的。  
他大概猜到了隐蕃背后的主使，这个猜想令他不寒而栗。元仲可以为他死去的父皇立碑，却绝不会让活着的人挑战他的皇权。  
马车渐渐停了下来，隐蕃作势下车，曹丕知道这是自己唯一的机会。他趁第一个护卫已下车、隐蕃的身子半探出车身之际，猛地抽出靠近自己的士兵的佩刀，狠狠插在对方心口上。没等护卫完全气绝，曹丕已将佩刀抽出，将对方尸体踢出车外，旋即也一刀剐了车夫，抓起缰绳驾车疾驰。  
一切都发生在电光火石间，曹丕半张脸都溅满了鲜血也顾不得许多。此驾马车由四匹快马所驰，不出一刻钟便看到远处依稀有魏兵。曹丕大惊，急停马车，挑了一匹棕黄马骑入小道山林。不出片刻，便听到发觉有异的魏兵进山来搜他。  
能到吴宫找他出来的，整个魏国恐怕也没有几个人了。魏军的搜寻声越盛，曹丕的心也越来越沉。好在山林野路，马蹄踪迹难以辨认，他渐渐远离了追兵。  
曹丕跪在溪水边洗脸，清冽的溪水洗去了身上的污秽。四年了，他的容貌没有过一丝一毫变化。元仲若看到自己，一定觉得是妖怪吧。  
他忽然暂时不想回洛阳，只想绕道谯县，回老家庭前的槐树下美美地睡个午觉。

孙权盛怒回建业。果然，这人还是走了，说什么“愿为双黄鹄。比翼戏清池“，都是骗人的把戏。他忽然冲向书架，把曹丕当年寄给他的竹简扯得支离破碎。  
隐蕃事发，被孙权下狱问斩。  
然而这些都与曹丕无关了。他骑马回到谯县，在老家的大门外静静驻足。他记得小时候每每父兄外出打仗，他就会坐在门槛上边看书，边等父兄归来。等到曹操和曹昂真的回来了，他便会迈着碎小的步子“咿咿呀呀”的跑过去，曹操总会把他高高举起，逗乐一阵，再抛给身后的曹昂抱着。有一次他不小心摔了一跤，旋即哭得撕心裂肺，曹操当时大笑不止，随后却把他抱在怀里哄了一整天。  
建安十三年自己开垦的甘蔗地如今已茂密繁盛。他随手砍了一支，咬了一口。  
甜的。再尝一口，已是咸得发苦。  
魏太和四年六月，武宣太皇太后崩；七月，附葬高陵。  
曹丕的弓马骑射是父兄教的，琴艺则来自卞夫人。他的娘亲本也是妍姿巧笑、色艺双绝的女子，可以撒娇可以吃醋，然而她要做正室，就必须温良恭俭从容大度，怒不变容，喜不失节，丢掉所有伶人倡女的特质。因此她不喜曹丕弹筝，不喜他宴饮酒酣弹琴助兴惹人闲话，不喜他耍小性子要杀得罪自己的大臣。他生得最像她，到头来却最不讨她欢心。  
上一世他与卞夫人的关系到最终都算不得好，他只记得当皇帝后自己数次不耐烦地说“娘，你不要再管我了”。曹丕跪下，朝洛阳方向拜了一拜。  
他意识到自己该回去了。

曹丕一路躲避官府耳目，有时又走走停停，回到洛阳已是隆冬时节。正值入夜，他哆嗦着转了好几圈才找到司马懿当你给他安置的屋舍。田垄已盖上过冬防冻的毯子，庭中也码着劈好的柴火，屋内一尘不染井井有条，似乎一直有人打理。曹丕鼻子一酸，不知是冻的还是怎么，眼泪鼻涕抹了一脸。

司马懿本坐在窗边看兵书，忽听窗外人声攒动，他不耐烦地扔下竹简问何事如此喧哗，只听司马师毕恭毕敬地回答，“父亲，太白自东南犯岁星。”  
司马懿心中一动，文帝以前，每有天灾异相，有司都要启奏罢免三公，直至那人下诏，说灾异之作，朕为人君当由朕来承担，别再找三公麻烦。  
司马懿走出书房，眼看着太白星离岁星越来越近，沉声吩咐“备马”，随即不顾家人询问单骑出城。

与此同时，曹叡缓缓走出九龙殿，抬头望着自东南角进犯的太白星，渐渐握紧了拳头。  
隐蕃说那人杀魏兵逃逸，如今，太白星的兵灾可是回来了。

司马懿疾驰至城外，远远就看见曹丕的小屋中透出灯光，更加快马加鞭朝那方向驶去。曹丕本还是呆坐着，听到屋外传来马蹄声，本能地警惕起来。他冲到屋外拾起劈柴的斧子，却见黑骏马载着熟悉的人风驰电掣而至，马上之人雄姿英发，目有精光。  
”仲达！“


	9. 【九】黑羽

司马懿本答应下朝后去见曹丕，然而经过家门时毫不犹豫地回了家。  
“司马师，你换上我的衣服坐在书房，我回来之前哪儿也不准去。”  
司马懿用的是不容置喙的命令语气，司马师心中疑惑也不敢质问，只能看着父亲披上了家丁的衣服从书房侧门离去。  
曹丕刚沐浴完起身，看到风尘仆仆赶来的司马懿，差点笑出声。正打算损他两句，却已被司马懿抢白。  
“皇上今日问我，昨夜是否出了城。他还问，有没有看见太白犯岁。”  
大将军私开城门自然没有人敢阻拦，但同样，消息也会传到天子耳朵里。  
曹丕的脸即刻冷了下来，“那仲达怎么回的？”  
“自然是说老夫少时学过些星象的皮毛，昨夜追着太白星落下的方向去了。太白自东南来，从西方落下，吴蜀两国或密谋声东击西，由孙吴佯攻，掩护诸葛亮出祁山。”司马懿自顾自给自己斟了一杯茶。“这话今日能堵住皇上，但他心中对我已起疑，随时会派人盯梢。子桓，这宅子你恐怕不能住了，随我回大将军府吧。”  
曹丕的脸白得像一张纸，右手握成拳，指甲紧紧嵌在手心里。司马懿叹了口气，拉起他的手把手指一一展开，紧紧握住。

昨夜曹丕颤抖地抱住司马懿，说魏国有人不远万里去东吴缉拿追杀他，能有此实力有此动机的人，他实在想不出几个。  
他的心思那么细腻敏感，曹操假意用嗣位敲打都能让他惴惴终日，何况如今亲生儿子要拿他。司马懿不住地吻着曹丕的鼻尖和额头，说“子桓，我会保护你的”。曹丕哆嗦地回吻他，司马懿不会说什么承诺情话，只能强势地进入他，占有他，让他无暇再想别的。  
曹丕仿佛溺水的人紧紧抱住司马懿，丝毫不顾下身的痛楚搂住对方的腰向上贴合。司马懿吻去曹丕眼角的泪水，一只手枕着曹丕的脖颈，另一只环着曹丕的腰，胯下的动作深情得接近蛮横，几乎每次大力抽送都整根抽出，再尽数没入，捅得曹丕流着泪喊疼。但司马懿可不打算就这么放过他，“子桓，看着我。”司马懿直起身，双手把住曹丕的腰，将自己顶得更深。子桓，你是我的，任何人也抢不走。

“那仲达打算如何？”曹丕反握住司马懿的手，语气却是苍凉的。“若是藏我进将军府，不怕东窗事发、满门抄斩吗？”  
他故意把后果说得严重不堪，来逼着司马懿表真心。  
“眼皮子底下反倒最安全。他能时刻想着监视孙权，未必会把眼线放到大将军府。子桓若舍不得这宅子，我会让子元时常陪你来的。”见曹丕不说话，冷冷地瞥了自己一眼，司马懿由连忙补充，“当然，我也可以乔装打扮出来。”  
曹丕才不要听这些鬼话，他要听的是“我愿赌上所有性命仕途，护你周全”。  
“不去！”曹丕甩开他的手，任性地走到另一边床榻盘腿坐下。“大将军若恐见疑，以后不来便是！”  
司马懿总是那么小心谨慎，从不舍得让自己陷入窘境。曹丕别过头，轻而易举就想起吴质的好来。能违丞相命冒着生命危险来见他的人毕竟只有一个，不像某些人，做着五官将文学掾的同时，还要把一个弟弟押宝在曹植身边才心安。  
仿佛猜到了他的心思，司马懿将手附上曹丕肩膀，虽不出意料被曹丕甩开，司马懿也没有放弃，如此再三，直至曹丕终于不耐转过身说“你到底想怎样”。司马懿才几乎不带感情地说道，“别闹了，跟我回去。”  
你的季重，已经死了。  
司马懿几乎残忍地告诉他这个事实。你还没有听说吗？你以为你还可以去北地、去信都找你的质重？你现在，只有我了。  
“你走，你现在就走！”曹丕执拗地把司马懿推出去。甫一合上门，人已瘫倒在地。

司马懿最知进退，曹丕生疏的时候，就该思慕渴求；曹丕想要的时候，就该欲擒故纵。自曹丕使性子，半月以来除了遣司马师问安，司马懿却是再没有出现。  
“你……上次我不见了，你父亲没有为难你吧？”  
曹丕虽然心中不快，但也不好意思为难小辈。以司马氏父子之间肃然的样子，司马师一定少不了受罚。  
“公子失踪，父亲自是心急如焚。师照看不周，父亲责罚也是应该的。”  
司马师越是不卖惨，不提那些雨中跪了四个时辰的事情，曹丕就越觉得过意不去。可能仲达是真的担心他想要保护他吧，这么想他，干嘛不来亲自找他。  
不过在曹丕心痒难耐之际，司马懿终究还是来了，带着他的生日礼物。  
双刃利剑，名曰无奏。  
曹丕做太子时就很喜欢这些精雕细琢的匕首兵器，司马懿知他的心思，特地打造了这把构思巧妙、可单独拆成长剑和匕首的无奏。曹丕握着那制作精良的雕花剑柄，尝试着舞了几下，轻笑道，“想不到仲达也会看上这些华而不实的东西。”  
司马懿微微一笑，“子桓喜欢，我自然也心爱。”

曹丕到底是被司马懿哄回了大将军府。张春华谨慎毒辣，若是知道司马懿收了这足以灭门的祸水家里必定是一场腥风血雨，司马懿严令司马师，此事切不可让张春华知晓。曹丕腹诽，这都回家了，怎么反而更像偷情了。  
“大将军严厉整肃，居然这么惧内。”  
曹丕一边惬意地吃着葡萄，一边看着司马懿把他的龙袍叠好藏在空心的床榻下，忍不住想嘲笑他。司马懿也不恼，笑着回他，“子桓怕是最知为夫惧内，嗯？”

魏国大将军天生的劳碌命，转年冬雪刚化，司马懿就临荆州视察新建的兵屯与广渠。自破孟达后，司马懿常年督荆州，如今已是千里良田、欣欣向荣之景。曹丕倒是乐得出去走动，看到司马懿整军经武的样子，似笑非笑道，“大将军人望颇高嘛。”  
司马懿也拿曹丕从前说过的话回他，“为陛下分忧耳。”  
荆州没呆两天，诸葛亮犯天水。大司马曹真病重，曹叡急诏司马懿回京，命大将军镇长安，都督雍凉军事。  
曹丕本已经跃跃欲试说我也要去长安了，结果被司马懿一口回绝，“不行！诸葛亮狡诈，此去凶险，你安心在洛阳。何况军中全是熟人，尽是天子耳目，你去也不方便。”  
司马懿说到“诸葛亮狡诈”的时候，曹丕少有地在他眼神中看到敬畏的情绪。那可是司马懿，是胆敢将太上抱在榻上予取予求的司马懿。

这日曹丕正在后院研究棋谱，一个十五六岁的少女悄悄趁四下无人跑进来，一边端了给曹丕洗好的水果，一边神秘兮兮道，“公子公子，我刚才去打扫大将军的书房，发现我先前跟你说过的那把黑羽扇，不见了！”  
张春华严毅，府中个个对她唯命是从，这个柏姓小丫鬟是为数不多敢照顾曹丕的人之一。曹丕说看你人长得漂亮又聪明，给你起表字“令姿”可好，这小姑娘倒是一点不怕生，大方地说“谢公子赐名”。曹丕曾逗她说，“我可听说张夫人厉害得很，你不怕她趁大将军不在整治你？”  
“若不是伺候公子，我一年都见不到大将军一面。冒这点险，也算值了。”  
曹丕失笑，“你很喜欢大将军？”  
柏令姿倒是毫不掩饰，“我从见到大将军第一面开始就想嫁给他了。没想到主母凶悍，回来以后根本连面都见不着。”  
柏令姿是司马懿一年多前从荆州带回来的。她说自己当时快冻死了，远远看见一间废弃的草庐就跑进去遮风避雨，睡了一天一夜醒来发现司马懿骑着高头大马、手持黑羽扇而至。他说这是他的草庐，让柏令姿出去。柏令姿说，你带我走，我就走。  
“仲达在南阳郊外还有什么草庐？还有什么黑羽扇？我怎么从来没见过。”  
“那可不是一般的羽扇。扇柄是金子做的，上面还有宝石呢。大将军从来都把扇子藏在书房，不轻易示人。”  
曹丕心中疑惑更甚，于是柏令姿说下次我去收拾大将军的书房，尽量偷出来给你看看。  
“大将军那扇子宝贝得很，肯定是他自己带走了。”柏令姿皱着眉，曹丕的眉头也跟着锁了起来。  
打仗就打仗，带什么扇子。

与此同时在西北大营，司马懿回了战书交付给蜀军使臣。诸葛亮缓缓打开竹简，只见客话套话的国书中，包裹着一小卷信笺，上面插着一片黑羽。  
“故人死而复生，卿善奇门遁甲，可为解惑。”


	10. 【十】荧惑

司马懿本不确定诸葛亮是否会有回音，毕竟几十年书信都没通过的人，谁知如今心中怎么盘算。果不其然，诸葛亮连下三封战书都对司马懿的问题只字未提。魏军拒不出战，蜀军挑战的方式也越来越天马行空。第四封战书中写道，“乌鹊入梦：十矢齐发，繁星十七又半，追八十步至洛；两矢为伴，一星独挂，四十步至长安；无失无星，追九十步至宛。”  
结尾处又言，“闻杜子绪为大将军军师，请代宣旧友孟公威。”

诸葛亮一袭白衣，手持羽扇，眼见司马懿一身玄色甲胄而至，不禁大笑起来。  
“经年未见，司马兄还是精神焕发，保养得宜呀。”  
司马懿冷冷瞥了他一眼，“诸葛兄不遑多让。”  
幽幽秦岭山道中，两军大将独自对垒。这两人总是如此泾渭分明，一人白马白袍，一人黑马黑甲；手中羽扇，一曰朱雀，一曰穷奇。  
“哈哈，司马兄真乃亮的知音呐。那种醉后狂涂的谜面，司马兄也肯来应邀。“诸葛亮拉长了尾音，语气中藏不住的得意。司马懿则是瞪了他一眼。洛阳至天水一千四百六十里，长安至天水七百里，宛城距此一千五百三十里。若按九章方程解法，矢为三，星为四，步数十七。题头乌鹊，即言南向第三条小径，四更天，行十七里相会。  
五十多岁人了，怎么还那么爱争强好胜。  
司马懿可不想浪费时间恭维诸葛亮，于是淡淡道，“诸葛兄肯会懿于此，想必胸有成竹了？”  
诸葛亮倒乐得看司马懿焦急，半晌才施施然道，”司马兄可记得，小时候我给你算过一卦。”  
司马懿那时当他胡诌，丝毫没往心里去，而偏偏诸葛亮却将这篇狗屁不通的说辞记得清清楚楚。  
“司马兄命主心月狐，然而出生时北斗的天枢、瑶光和心宿连成一条直线。心月狐主火，天枢贪狼，瑶光破军。司马兄来日必将战功赫赫、成社稷股肱；然而狼子野心，刑克君上，祸在千秋。”  
司马懿一时无话，诸葛亮又道，“这一卦我今日仍记得，因为司马兄的命数实在奇特，我当时连占了两次。”  
山风吹过司马懿的面颊，盛夏时节竟有一丝凉意。诸葛亮从小就喜欢诓他，但他说三句假话的同时，往往又会掺杂一句真话。比如现在，他司马懿可不确实是万人之上、位极人臣？  
“你这些贪狼破军的，跟别人死而复生有什么关系？”  
“关系大了。”诸葛亮慢条斯理地说，“你记不记得，建兴三年五月，荧惑犯心。”  
建兴三年即黄初六年。五月十六至二十七，荧惑在心宿，是为“大人易政，主去其宫”的至凶之兆。期一年，魏文帝崩。当今天子还将“荧惑守心而文皇帝崩，吴、蜀二主平安”，视为天地以魏为正朔的征兆。  
司马懿点了一下头表示记得，诸葛亮又问，“你那故人，可是这次荧惑犯心以后殁的？”司马懿又点了点头。黄初六年五月十六荧惑星出现异象，而文帝黄初七年五月十六忽然病情加重，五月十七崩，天下再没有比这更巧的事了。  
“这就对了。”诸葛亮做了个了然于胸的笑容，似是夸耀一般把自己的推理和盘托出。“荧惑守心八十年才一次，据我推算建兴三年这次异象并非荧惑守心，实为荧惑犯太微。虽然也不吉利，但总不至于是荧惑守心这样的国丧。可是司马兄，你那心月狐过于强悍，即是是假的荧惑守心也不放过，偏要造些事端来。你那故人扛不住心月狐的毒火，才西去了；但他其实又命不该绝，因此，’死’而复生。”  
诸葛亮难得地在司马懿的眼神中捕捉到一丝不解，忽而轻松地笑了。  
荧惑犯心，天下缟素麻衣；而荧惑入太微，亦是人主有忧。  
他可能猜到司马懿的故人是谁了。  
“荒谬！”司马懿反应过来，神色严厉地怒斥。“难道说，他是因为我才死的？简直无稽之谈！”  
诸葛亮最得意自己能把谨慎寡言的司马懿轻易惹到恼羞成怒，这会儿只想继续套他的话，于是揶揄道，“司马兄，我可不认识你的故人，这一切都是从你的命格中推断的。你可是会倾覆天下的，你的故人若没点灾祸，可要问你那贪狼星答不答应。”  
“你……”司马懿气极，握住穷奇羽扇的右手抬起微微颤抖地指着诸葛亮。诸葛亮此时更得意了：  
“怎么，司马兄五十多岁人了，还像小时候一样，一言不合就要打架？”

严格来说司马懿并不是诸葛亮同门，当年董卓乱京师，司马建公身为京兆尹不便出逃，长子司马朗也因领着官职被董卓盯上，便令司马懿先带诸弟离开洛阳。司马懿那时候正是叛逆的年纪，建公严厉，司马朗又是夙志早成的根正苗红嫡长子，向来觉得振兴家族没自己什么事儿的司马二公子早就蠢蠢欲动想要离开这些封建大家长的桎梏，一出洛阳立刻对惟自己马首是瞻的三弟司马孚道，“我们别回温县了，去南阳找我们的族叔水镜先生吧！”  
水镜先生司马徽宽厚慈爱，自然是热情地招待了众少年，先生说二公子三公子与我的徒弟们年龄相仿，若是不嫌弃，日后便一起读书吧。  
荆州的少年们都守礼热情，唯一不对盘的，就是诸葛亮和司马懿。  
司马兄弟出现之前，诸葛亮是当之无愧的孩子王；而司马懿在洛阳也是呼风唤雨的官二代。狭路相逢，必是要争个你死我活。刚开始两人的斗嘴还比较幼稚，诸葛亮看到拉车的老马会大喊“哟，这不是马兄吗”，司马懿看到圈里的豚彘也会唤“猪兄，猪兄”；后来再大一些，两人从经史子集到骑射打猎无不要一拼高下。水镜先生第二天若要考验功课，两人必然都是挑灯夜读，恨不能完败对方。直到有一次大家比箭术，诸葛亮拿着自己改装过的连弩拔得了头筹，司马懿沉着脸说他耍赖，诸葛亮欠揍地说，“怎样，不服？不服打我呀。”  
从那时开始两人除了学堂上的比试又加上了后院里的切磋。有一年元日，水镜先生说我也没什么送你们的，这样吧，我有两把羽扇，一黑一白，皆是象牙为骨、镶凤羽所制。我设了个五行八卦阵，这两把扇子就在阵中，你们谁破得了阵法，这羽扇就归谁了。  
众少年从各门入，算尽奇门遁甲、天文地理，最终诸葛亮得白羽扇，司马懿得黑羽扇。  
司马懿拿起黑羽扇的同时，面前的木门缓缓升起，手执白羽扇的诸葛亮正站在对面，原来这黑白羽扇竟只有一门之隔。两人相望一眼，同时奔着对方的扇子而去扭打起来。  
本来十几岁的年纪，两岁的差距可是决定性的鸿沟，但诸葛亮长得高，也没让司马懿占到多少上风。两人打了一柱香的时间，水镜先生率众学子来，笑呵呵地说，“诸葛公子，司马二公子，此局算得平手，这羽扇就归你们了。”  
诸葛亮说这羽扇既为象牙凤羽，就名为朱雀好了；司马懿不屑道，俗气，那我这把，就叫穷奇。  
早些年温县闹饥荒，司马朗听闻诸弟容水镜先生收留，也没太催着他们回家。直到司马懿十八岁该起表字加冠的时候，温县来信你再不回来就别回来了，司马懿才依依不舍地向水镜先生请辞。  
临别前诸葛亮说司马兄你这就要走了？你看我也没别的东西送你，不如我给你算一卦吧。  
虽然两人的最后一次谈话以“司马兄此次回家就该考虑出仕了吧？也不知道谁那么倒霉被司马兄选中”和“神经病”中结束，司马懿每每回想起年少时客居南阳的生活，脑海中总是少不了和自己斗气的诸葛亮。

夏季夜短，天边隐隐泛起微红。诸葛亮瞥了一眼天色，抱拳道：“司马兄，就此别过。”  
司马懿也颔首，“多谢诸葛兄。”  
司马懿看着诸葛亮率先掉转马头，行了两三步，他又回过头道，“今日之事，我不会向任何人提起。”司马懿知他说自己克君之事，正欲道谢，对方忽然自嘲地笑了，“大将军，魏帝若信荧惑守心之言，必防鹰扬之臣。将军好自为之。”说罢疾驰而去，留下司马懿惊诧错愕。

荧惑与心合，主死，不死出走。  
莫非，真是他逼得曹丕假死？


	11. 【十一】竹马

曹丕一路躲了查宵禁的官吏和将军中的家丁，小心翼翼地翻回自己的院子，正庆幸没人发现，黑暗中寒光一闪，一柄利剑已抵上自己的脖颈。  
无奏正欲出手，才看清一丈之外的执剑之人正是司马师。  
“不知公子深夜出府，所谓何事？”  
司马师缓缓转过头来，一双鹰目中迸发出的寒光让曹丕为之一凛。从前他一直拿司马师当少年郎看待，今夜才猛然想起，司马师的年纪应该已经跟自己现在这副躯体差不多大了。  
“司马师，你这什么意思。”  
曹丕皱着眉，伸出二指想要隔开长剑，司马师执剑之手顺势一转，欺身上前。  
“师知道，公子不怕伤，也不惧这利剑。可是将军府上上下下其他人，都只有一条命可杀。”  
他语速低沉缓慢，在这黑暗的空间里不全似威胁，隐隐还带了几分挑逗。曹丕抬起头对上他的眼睛，只觉得与司马懿是一个模子刻出来的。  
“司马师，我不明白你说的话。”曹丕一字一顿的回答他，“把剑放下！”  
“那还请公子容师僭越一回了。”司马师非但没有听他的，反而贴得更近，两人之间只剩下一掌的距离。“公子夜闯大司马府，若被发现，我将军府可是满门抄斩的罪。”  
最后半句他的声音骤然冷了下来，先前的暧昧也没了，只剩无尽的森冷。司马师虽不敢真伤着曹丕，但还是讲剑往前送了一送。  
呵，曹丕轻笑一声，“原来大公子对我盯梢得紧呢。”他自认功夫不错，没想到司马家的护卫竟能跟他一路并让他毫无察觉。  
“家父西征，师忝为长子，自当保府中老少无虞。”司马师顿了一下，又道，“何况，出了上次的事，师怎敢对公子的行踪不多加注意。”  
曹丕哂笑一声，“你既然派人跟踪我，想必知道我方才在大司马府谁也没见。”  
“重要的不是见与不见！”司马师的声音凌厉起来，“公子先前杀魏兵出逃，已是死罪。如今夜闯大司马府若是被发现，我将军府窝藏重犯，如何向天子解释。家父许公子万全，但烦请公子体恤家父，不要逼我两难！”  
“司马师你放肆！”曹丕看准了对方有所顾忌不敢伤自己，一怒之下双手抵着司马师的胸膛将他推出几尺之外。“你父亲都不敢这么跟我说话，你在这儿逞什么英雄。”  
“父亲当然不会与公子说这些。”司马师方被推开稍有些错愕，但须臾片刻就冷静下来。“但父亲为公子冒了多大风险，公子应当知晓。公子念兄弟之情涉险探望大司马，师十分动容，但公子扪心自问，换做大司马，可会像父亲一样为公子忤逆圣上。”  
这句比先前十句都管用，曹丕愣了愣，不说话了。  
他完全能猜到子丹会怎么做，他会搂着他把酒言欢，然后拉着他的手说，“子桓，陛下不会为难你的，走，跟我进宫。”大司马忠勇之至，可不会像大将军一样养寇。  
司马师见他难过，也不再咄咄逼人，缓和了语气道，“过两日我要陪媛容探望舅舅，公子若实在想去，便委屈公子化装成我的侍从走在人群中。到时公子与我和媛容一同进病房，总比躲在窗外看得清楚罢。”

曹丕画了眉毛，脸上还点了庑子，乍一看还真不像那个恣意纵情的曹二公子。曹丕低着头，跟着司马师和夏侯徽进了屋子，看到病榻上被疾病折磨得奄奄一息的曹真，差点落下泪来。  
他的哥哥，他的子丹，从来都是意气风发不可一世，何曾想会落到今天这般缠绵病榻的境地。  
司马师察觉到他情绪有异，连忙指使道，“你们几个先出去吧，别在这里吵吵嚷嚷妨碍大司马的病情。”  
出了卧室，曹丕借故去茅房，甫一离开众人，眼泪便已落了下来。  
前夜他悄悄潜入大司马府，只是隔着窗户远远看了曹真一眼，并未像今天这样看清他轻减的病容。他真的是病入膏肓了，脸色苍白，神智不清，连外甥女夏侯徽都不大认得。他原以为他的子丹是永远不会和虚亏羸弱沾边的，那个强健的少年，在宛城过后的夜晚搂着浑身发抖涕泗横流的他说“阿丕别哭了，以后，我做你的哥哥”。  
那个少年，陪他打猎，陪他嬉笑怒骂，为他守江山，他许他尊贵荣宠，那是他所有能给的。  
他在很多年前就说过，“子桓，为了你，我命都可以豁出去。我只要你好好的。”他不能拿命报答曹真，只能许他荣华富贵，封侯万里。子丹要的，或许并不是这些，但如今，他再也没有机会问了。  
曹丕回到了自己的小院，倚着柳树抱着酒壶独饮，今夜月色融融，可是因为曹子桓眼中带泪看得迷离。  
“公子，喝酒伤身。”  
司马师不知何时站到了他面前，曹丕懒懒一笑，将酒壶递给司马师。  
“曾经有一个术士，说我能活到八十岁，只是四十岁那年，会有个小灾。”曹丕低下头，轻笑了一声，“呵，八十岁，那时候，子元也六十岁了。季重不在，子丹不在，旧交故友，十不存一，拖着这尊不能伤、不会老的躯体到八十岁？”曹丕笑了，笑得神经质且凄厉，他伸手要去拿司马师怀中的酒，司马师抱得稳，曹丕也没有硬抢，只是将手搭在酒壶的把手上。  
司马师抿了抿唇，“司马家人向来长寿，不会让公子’我独孤茕’的。”  
“怎么，我儿若是也活成了个人瑞，那我还在将军府后院待到八十岁？”司马师一时语塞，只能由曹丕夺了酒壶继续痛饮。  
“其实……圣上说不定只是想见见公子……”  
“怎么，这么迫不及待把我这个烫手的山芋送走？大公子何不现在就把我绑了，拿去邀功？！”  
“公子明知师不是这个意思。”司马师也不和他争辩，仗着自己的身高优势挟了曹丕往内室走去。“得罪了。公子醉酒，烦请早些歇息。公子要还想喝，进了室内，师陪公子喝。”

第二天下午曹丕才醒来，只觉得四肢乏力头昏脑胀。他隐约记得昨天他喝三杯司马师才喝一杯，没多久他就醉得不省人事。这司马师，小小年纪怎么那么多心思。  
年轻时候子丹和我饮酒，到最后都是怕我难受替我喝的。  
自从身体回到了二十五岁，心态似乎也停留在了青年时。愁肠百转也分许多种，如今少了独倚栏杆看落晖的沉暮之气，总是像当年在邺城时候一般愿意借酒消愁，乐以忘忧。  
洗漱完毕，曹丕问柏令姿大公子可在府中，柏令姿闻言“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“大公子的小竹马找上门来了，如今怕是在后门躲着少夫人呢。”  
“哟，大公子还有这等风月，走，跟我去瞧瞧。”

司马师提着点心盒，站在门槛内，波澜不惊地对门槛外的吴长蒨说，“多谢长蒨美意。只是我既然已娶亲，长蒨总归也是要嫁人的，以后将军府，还是少来罢。”  
“司马师！”吴长蒨眼角微红，语气忿忿不平，“总角之言，你就可以忘得一干二净？我天天在北地等你，好不容易等到父亲入朝了，你却娶了夏侯家的小姐！”  
“那个姑娘是谁呀？”曹丕小声问道。  
“故振威将军吴季重的女儿。”柏令姿回答。“据说她小时候与大公子可是青梅竹马。自从去年他们吴家搬回京师，她可没少来将军府。夫人嫌她胡闹，命家丁拦她，所以近半年她都在侧门与大公子私会。”  
季重的女儿。曹丕微笑。果然是女儿类父，她若哪天躲在装丝帛的筐里进将军府，也不足为奇。  
“父母之命，媒妁之言。”司马师低了头，不去看吴长蒨。  
“是吗？你孩子都好几个了，那也是父母之命？”  
“长蒨，”司马师叹息一声，“小时候的誓言是真心，但如今我既然娶了媛容，待她也是真心。你的情意，我无以为报；长蒨还是不要再来了，免得我越欠越多。”  
“那这些情债你都记住！”吴长蒨一滴泪水沁出眼眶，但她桀骜地高抬下颚，极力阻止泪水滑落。“哪天你还得起了，我定一并讨回来！”说罢拂袖而去。司马师盯着吴长蒨的背影良久，才缓缓阖上后门。曹丕和柏令姿刚想转身离去，只听司马师怒喝：“何人在假山后面鬼鬼祟祟，出来！”曹丕心知司马师不痛快，示意柏令姿先走，然后才步出假山赧然道，“大公子。”  
“哦，公子。”司马师面上也有些错愕，“见笑了。”  
“我原本，并不知道你和季重的女儿这些往事，早知如此，我当年就不乱点鸳鸯谱了。”说的是黄初六年，曹丕随口作了个媒，让征南大将军夏侯尚的女儿夏侯徽嫁给了抚军大将军的长子司马师。当年人人都说这是门当户对、天作之合，没想到却是苦了季重的女儿。  
“媛容聪慧秀丽身份贵重，娶她是我的福分，当谢公子。”司马师颔首。“公子，点心送你。”说罢也不管曹丕答没答应，就把食盒塞到了曹丕手中。曹丕看司马师走远，才打开食盒偷偷看了一眼。  
哟，都是酥糖一类的甜食，那当仁不让了。  
哎，曹丕咬了一口点心，叹了口气。道理呢，朕好多年前就悟出来了，青梅竹马，是敌不过天降贵人的。


	12. 【十二】夭夭园桃

司马懿虽损了些兵将，但毕竟却了诸葛亮回汉中，天子有所嘉奖。府中听闻司马懿快要班师了，上上下下都是欣喜，曹丕却是开始自怨自艾起来。  
别人阖家团圆，与他何干。他连前厅都不能去。  
不过曹丕绕过将军府，去了城门看热闹。  
司马懿一言不发，亲自护送张郃灵柩进了洛阳城。曹丕跟在人群中，看不真切司马懿的面庞，只知他对着张郃家人下拜作揖可是痛心疾首得情真意切。曹丕皱了皱眉，先行回了家。

“不知夫君方才进宫，是否辞了天子新增的两百封邑。”  
“原数奉还。”  
张春华闻言微笑着点了点头，“如此一来天子也无法责罚夫君什么了。张将军府上，每逢节日祭日我必亲自问候，不会贻人口实的。”  
“那，有劳夫人。”司马懿握了握张春华的手。  
司马懿踱至后院时，曹丕正拿着半卷棋谱研究棋局，见司马懿来了，眼睛也没离开棋盘，皮笑肉不笑地道，“恭喜大将军还朝。”  
司马懿见他一副冷淡疏离的模样，心中也不快，“损兵折将，何喜之有啊？”  
曹丕放下棋谱，盯了司马懿的表情半晌，方才冷笑道，“此事对魏国，自是无喜可贺；但对大将军，可是天大的喜事。大司马薨逝，如今张老将军也为国而死，举国兵事，除了大将军，哪儿还容得下第二个人说话？”  
他就知道！司马懿愤愤地甩了一下袖子。曹操、曹丕、曹叡皆是多疑，张郃之死，流言蜚语不绝于耳，难保曹叡不会多想，但那个他冒天下之大不韪庇护的子桓怎么也怀疑到他头上了。  
“连你也不相信我。”  
“仲达，”曹丕站起身，只是他的眼睛。“我只想听你的实话。”  
“什么实话？”  
曹丕想了想柏令姿与他说的破败起码二十年以上的草庐，吞了口唾沫正色道，“你未出仕以前，是不是在南阳居住过？”  
司马懿想自己与胡昭相识也不算什么秘密，回答说“是”。  
“那你认不认识诸葛亮？”  
司马懿震惊地看着曹丕，良久才似听到荒诞怪谭一般冷笑出声，“子桓莫非认为我通敌，叛国？”  
“仲达，我以为，很多事情，你是不必瞒我的。”曹丕的声音软了一些，“诸葛瑾是诸葛亮胞兄，尚且没有见疑于吴王。仲达，我只想听你告诉我真相。”  
“好，真相就是，”司马懿握住曹丕的双手，“诸葛亮佯装溃逃，张将军认为有机可乘追击，结果误中圈套，为飞矢所伤。将军年迈，退还大营时，气数已尽。”司马懿看着对方的眼睛，“真相就是这么直白。”  
“那你和诸葛亮……”  
“我少时拜访过族叔水镜先生，和他不少学生打过照面，兴许见过诸葛亮。”  
“骗人。”曹丕皱了眉头，“诸葛亮那样的人，如果真见过怎么可能忘记。”  
“我的子桓呀，”司马懿笑了起来，伸手拍了拍他的脸，“那时候大家都是十几岁的少年，他诸葛亮再聪明，能有多惊世骇俗？我和水镜先生的学生们也就是互相作个揖，转头便忘了。你呀，就别再胡思乱想了。”  
“哄我。”曹丕撇撇嘴，但终究是让司马狐狸哄了去。

太和五年冬，诸王入朝。  
“公子你看，那就是东阿王的车驾了。”  
柏令姿毕竟是小女孩，看到这阵仗可是兴奋得很，拉着曹丕在围观的人群中上蹿下跳的。数九隆冬的天气，曹植也没有放下车帘，还是带着游山玩水的兴致看着洛阳城的百姓。他瘦了，双颊凹陷，眼窝发黑，想来这些年没少过自暴自弃地借酒消愁。此刻他面颊微红，想来也有可能是饮了酒的。  
“哎，公子，这东阿王长的好像你啊。”  
柏令姿口无遮拦，曹丕气急之下甩开她的手就走。“公子你干嘛呀，这又不是骂你。虽然东阿王是老了点儿，我说的是眉眼……”  
“柏令姿你记住。”曹丕被她烦了一路终于双目狠戾地停了下来。“你要是再敢提起此事，就以后都不用说话了。”  
死人才不用说话。柏令姿只知曹丕身份神秘，没想到相貌都不能提，只能委屈称是。

“父亲。”  
司马师恭谨的声音从外传来，司马懿不耐地推开伏夫人正欲拆自己发冠的手，问道，“深更半夜的，何事呀？”  
“父亲，是公子。”  
司马懿闻言立刻清醒了，宽慰了伏夫人披上外衣走出房门。  
“他怎么了？”  
“公子深夜出府，儿子派人跟着，结果发现，公子去了驿馆。”  
司马懿心中一凛，“可是——东阿王在驿馆中饮酒摆宴？”  
司马师不敢隐瞒，只能答“是”。  
司马懿一言不发地将手背在身后踱步，司马师看在眼里，犹豫了一下，扑通一声伏跪在了地上。  
“你做什么？”司马懿正心烦，被长子突如其来的举动搞得更加烦躁。  
“父亲与公子乃布衣之交，父亲与公子之情，儿子不敢妄加揣测。只是公子如若见了东阿王……”司马师闷闷的声音从地下传来。他没有继续往下说，但司马懿知道他的意思。  
“那子元认为，公子若真见了东阿王，我们该怎么办呢？”司马懿此刻低下头打量跪在地上的司马师，目光显得饶有兴致。他一方面得意于司马师的胆识，一方面也想听听儿子敢不敢忤逆父亲。  
司马师微微抬起头，“杀”字刚准备出口，忽而灵光一动换了一种说辞。  
“东阿王与公子，向来只能存一个。”

曹植这些年一直郁郁不乐，一篇篇的《求自试表》石沉大海就更不在乎礼法量度，即便入朝，也是天天饮酒行乐、醉生梦死。  
今日月上九霄，宾客皆已尽兴而归，而曹植还独自一人执了酒盏，喃喃着些“灼若芙蕖出绿波”的句子。念着念着，面前就真的出现了一个兰芝生兮的美人来。  
“哥。”曹植揉了揉眼睛，只当是自己醉酒的幻想。这会儿脑子昏昏沉沉，来不及细想，人已经跌跌撞撞地向对方走去。  
“哥，我想你想得好苦，你怎么现在才来。”曹植伸手抚上对方的面庞，这触感过于真实，让曹植的手不免瑟缩了一下。  
“果然，我是快死了吗……”  
“子建，你说什么胡话！”曹丕生气地打断他。本来他打算像探望曹真一样只站在窗外不进去的，但是看到曹植这样伤身地饮酒又实在不忍，想劝说几句。  
虽然对方这副自暴自弃的模样有一半是自己造成的。  
“哥。”许是曹丕呵斥的模样太过熟悉，而曹植又知道这梦中人并不会真的责罚自己，于是撒娇似的赖在曹丕身上抱住了他。“我以后都不乱喝酒了，只有你陪我喝，我才喝。”  
“傻话。”曹丕无奈地想推开他，但醉酒之人骨头沉得很，全身重量都在下坠根本推不动。“子建，如今父母都不再了，子文和……先帝，也不在了，你更要珍重自己……”他十分艰涩才把先帝二字说出口，但曹植丝毫没有注意，冷笑着打断他。  
“可不是，亲人都不在了，还珍重给谁看？”他眼角红红的，半是醉酒半是愤恨。“如今圣上猜忌，报国无门。亲友不存，仕途无望，我还珍重什么？哥——”他忽然话锋一转，温柔地抬头看向曹丕，“我不如去找你吧。”  
“子建，你真的喝多了。”曹丕再一次试图掰开曹植的手。“等你明天酒醒了好好去向皇上陈情，他会听你的。”这话连他自己都不信，他那儿子如今狠起来连亲爹都可以杀，还会忌惮一个失势的叔父。  
“不，哥。”曹植喘着气，死死抓住曹丕的肩膀，“我不跟元仲说，哥，我只跟你说。如今朝中鹰扬之臣横行，宗室乏力，皇上不得不防呀！”  
他目光真切，似乎将曹丕的形象与皇上重合起来。曹丕当然知道曹植说的鹰扬之臣是谁，当年的辅政大臣四存其二，陈长文不掌兵，会让人生疑的只有南治荆州、西御诸葛的司马懿。  
“子建别胡思乱想，大将军这些年为国操劳，可是国之栋梁。”  
“哥，这么多年你还这么护着他！”曹植生起气来，用力摇晃着对方的肩膀。“司马懿忠正，怎么平内乱就智勇双全，克外敌就畏首畏尾？你敢说，你没有怀疑过他养寇自重？！”  
他当然有，这些天他一直狐疑这个问题。  
“哥，他现在或许不敢为乱，但宗室之中必须有足以与之抗衡的人，否则，难保其心有异。”  
曹真、曹休、曹彰皆殁，亲王中资历最长的，也只有曹植了。  
司马懿和曹植，他应该信谁？

曹丕回到房间时司马懿正端坐在暖榻上，曹丕刚想讽刺你们司马家影卫管得可真宽，却见司马懿手中拿了一件披风，站起来小心地为曹丕穿上。  
“更深露重的，也不多穿点。”曹丕一脸不明所以地让司马懿给自己系好披风，又听他说，“子桓去哪儿我本不该过问，只是京洛之地人多眼杂，子桓千万小心才好。子桓若信得过我，以后出门让我差人保护，也好叫我安心。”  
这话说得情真意切，曹丕不由握住了司马懿的手。

太和六年，陈王植薨，年四十一。  
“子建怎么突然就……？我那次见他明明还……”曹丕满眼惊愕。这一年多来有太多人病逝，吴质，曹真，如今又轮到曹植。他对司马师说一个人活到八十岁有什么意思，如今倒像越来越一语成谶了。  
“我听了个小道消息。”站在一旁的司马师插了句嘴，被司马懿皱着眉喝斥你瞎说什么，但曹丕忙不迭地问你听到了什么。“说陈王血色发黑，像是……中毒而亡。”  
“谁有那个胆子去害子建？”  
话一出口曹丕也愕然了，全天下怕只有一人有这个胆子。  
“可是子建对元仲根本不成威胁……”  
“司马师你哪儿听来的胡言乱语。”司马懿不满，随即宽慰曹丕，“子桓节哀，莫要多想。”

司马氏父子回到司马懿的书房，司马师才问道，“父亲，此事我们嫁祸于皇上，万一哪天公子和皇上重修旧好……？”  
司马懿笑了一声，“他们哪儿来旧好，全是旧恶，不差这一件。何况，皇上不也没有追查下毒之人？他必然乐得见这种事。”

无人知晓，那日清晨曹子建从宿醉中醒来，揉揉眼睛回想着昨夜“仿佛兮若轻云之蔽月，飘飖兮若流风之回雪”的影子。  
东阿王梦中初遇洛神，终究只是个梦。


	13. 【十三】惊鸿照影来

司马家近来喜事颇多，先是司马懿连得司马干、司马骏两个麟儿，二公子司马昭又娶了故王司徒的孙女。重臣世家联姻，婚礼自然少不了群臣谒贺。  
众人入席安坐新人准备成礼之际，门外宣旨“陛下有贺礼”。  
司马懿跪在地上，听闻着内监所念的一件件什么象牙杯、白玉铛。重要的当然不是天子到底赏赐了什么，而是天子想看看谁人赴宴、排场如何。司马懿先前已下令婚礼一切从简，想来这次不至于不能交差。  
曹丕躲在门廊后小心打量着前厅的情形，右眼一跳。皇宫来的内侍中，有个小太监眼熟得让他发怵。

“哥。”东乡公主洗净了脸上画的眉毛和痣，此刻除去太监的帽饰，一头青丝散落，自是无妆寡淡也不掩国色。  
“有劳妹妹。”曹叡将东乡公主揽至自己膝上，东乡公主也自然地搂住他的脖子。  
“将军府上，可有异动？”  
“大将军这个时候怎么会轻易落把柄。今天赴宴的大臣，不是世交就是亲家，司马懿不会在结党上犯糊涂的。”  
曹叡想想也是，随后问，“除了大臣，你可注意到他府上的其他人？”  
“掌事公公宣完礼就走了，没机会离开前厅。”东乡公主低头咬了咬唇，“哥，你是不是还怀疑，司马懿和吴国发现的那个人有关系？”  
曹叡起先没有说话，他心不在焉地把玩着东乡公主的发梢，半晌才缓缓道，“那人杀魏兵逃逸，找了两年多都毫无踪迹，定有人庇护。朕想不通，除了司马懿，谁有理由保这么一个人。”  
东乡闻言轻轻将头靠在曹叡肩上。“哥哥的意思是说，此人身份不明，宗室亲王避之唯恐不及，文臣更加不会收留一个祸害。唯一有可能想拿住皇家把柄的，只有领兵在外的异姓大将军了？”  
曹叡笑了一下，勾了勾东乡的鼻子。“然也。”  
“当然，大将军有异心，是最坏的可能。我也希望他没藏匿什么要犯，即便他真的一时糊涂，也是因为念及与先帝布衣之情，而不是打算将在外时，挟假天子造反。”  
“看来是得仔细留意司马懿府上出入的人，或者，我们该找个机会，试着引蛇出洞。”

曹丕被那个长得像曹璿的小太监折磨得寝食难安，偏偏司马懿今天必须陪家人，无法抽空与他说话。尽管那内侍的面容与曹璿稍有些不同，但眼神与身型着实熟悉；可她本与他一样，是不该出现在这世上的人。  
甄夫人当年为他诞下一对双胞胎，男为叡，女为璿。  
两个孩子都是精致可爱冰雪聪明，和所有双胞胎一样，他们亲密无间、心灵相通。他们一起读书写字，一起出落得眉目如画，一起相互依偎度过母亲离去的最痛苦的时日。  
黄初三年曹丕分封诸王也册立了公主，当时他说，孙登若来为质，朕与吴王可修秦晋之好。吴王反悔，魏帝又欲择陈群之子陈泰为婿。  
而他的魏宫第一美人东乡公主，却在婚约订成之前因染上瘟疫病逝了。曹叡握着她冰冷的手，在榻前哭得声嘶力竭。她临死前说，求皇后，还像照顾两个人一样，加倍地照顾好她的哥哥。  
她和皇后说，偏偏不和她父亲说。  
曹丕知道，这两个少年对他是有怨的。曹叡表现得再怎么温良恭俭知书达理，他都怀疑儿子心里一直有根刺，随时会变成伤人的利器。他曾想再观察曹叡久一些，再等待其他儿子长大，然而最后立太子时他并没有多少选择，疾病来得突然，其他皇子又大多早夭，曹叡由皇后抚养，身兼嫡长，陈群司马懿等重臣都劝谏，“皇太子之位，当仁不让”。  
明明他才是皇帝，他却没有选择。  
他握着曹叡的手，要他“善待你的弟弟们”，“你妹妹不在了，你就像对她一样，对待你的弟弟们吧”。  
曹叡当时答应他了，说会像璿儿在时一样，以照顾她的方式对待每一个弟弟，而如果东乡公主根本就没有死，这承诺也就无从可信了。  
太和三年他在吴国期间，曹礼和曹邕同时薨逝，这未免也太巧。  
他突然有一个大胆的猜想，这对双胞胎活了同一条命，曹叡为明，做他的千古圣君，而曹璿为暗，帮她的哥哥散布眼线，铲除异己。

“仲达，我昨天在宫里来的内侍里，看到一个人，长得很像璿儿。”  
司马懿昨天接旨的时候一直跪着，并没有注意随行的侍从，但料想曹丕应该不会看错。司马懿沉默了一会儿问道，“子桓是想，让我进宫的时候多加留意……？”  
曹丕叹了口气，“我知道，我若进宫一探究竟实在让你为难。不过这些年，你有没有印象见过长得像她的人？”  
曹璿小时候司马懿见过，那时候她和曹叡一点看不出不同。曹丕称帝后司马懿自然是再也没见过公主了，但想来面容和曹叡还是相像的。  
“我想起来了。”司马懿思忖了一会儿，突然想到了可疑之处。“我是不曾见过东乡公主，但太和元年杨阜刚入京的时候，曾诘问陛下为何以绣帽和缥绫半袖相见，不少臣子都因此称赞杨阜耿介忠贞。”  
“绣帽和半袖？那可都是女装。”曹丕愣了一下。“你是说宫里真的有可能……”  
“我也不清楚。子桓，这件事情太过危险，你千万不要莽撞行事。我找机会，细细替你查。”

青龙元年，北海王曹蕤薨。  
这时机确实选得好。平时司马懿尚能稳住曹丕，而今司马懿远在荆州视察国渠，没人会拦他。黄初三年曹丕分封诸王，子弟皆有封邑，唯独母亲贵为淑媛的曹蕤没有封王，谁知，这是不是“汝等悉为侯，而子桓独不封”的重演？  
曹蕤年轻尚未就蕃，曹璿说我们就看看，发丧时候那个人忍不忍得住。  
曹丕在位时确实非常喜爱曹蕤，他曾经想过，曹蕤生而岐嶷，假以时日定不会输于其兄。  
北海悼王出殡之日，曹璿化妆成百姓藏在人群中，从早上开始注意大将军府的动静。曹丕并非没有想过此葬礼是计，但他也想找机会，看看能不能再一次见到曹璿。  
两个死囚的博弈，没有赢家。  
曹璿穿着布衣，粘了胡子；曹丕亦是带了斗笠，与柏令姿假扮一对年轻夫妇。北海王并无多少人望，因此送葬的人群不多。尚未出城门，曹璿已经觉得街对面带着斗笠欲盖弥彰的人有些眼熟；行至街道狭窄处，她刻意踢了一根竹竿至抬棺的士兵脚下，士兵一个踉跄，手一抖，砸了棺木的一角。  
那带斗笠的人不由自主地向前一步，多亏柏令姿拉着才没有更大动作。而这抬头的一瞬间曹璿已经看清，那张脸，与她的父皇一模一样！


	14. 【十四】门外楼头

“公子别回头，有人跟着咱们。”  
柏令姿紧紧抓住曹丕的手臂，心也提到了嗓子眼。跟着他们的那人虽然身型清秀，可眉眼张扬狠辣，一看就不是善类。  
被她这么一说，曹丕倒本能地想回头。柏令姿狠狠掐了他一下，他才小声道，“可是个姑娘？肤色白净，桃花眼，平眉？”  
“什么姑娘。”柏令姿小声嘟囔了一句，又快速回头瞥了一眼，“明明是位公子。”  
“公子？”曹丕顿住了脚步，随即扯了扯柏令姿的手，“跟我来。”  
两人进了一间茶肆，包了一间雅座。曹璿这会儿也不藏着手下的人了，四个侍卫随她一起进了茶楼。她命两人在前厅等着，自己另带两人绕去后门以防曹丕从窗户溜走。  
曹丕刚把头探出窗外，便看到楼下两个逡巡的侍卫。他吩咐柏令姿继续饮酒吃菜，自己咬了咬牙轻手轻脚地翻出窗户，小跳上了屋顶。  
曹璿正侧靠在屋脊上，仿佛等待他前来一般，一双桃花眼风情万种又杀气重重。  
黄初四年东乡公主薨逝时还未完全褪去少女的稚气，如今十年快过去了，公主愈发风姿绰约，如一柄镶了珠玉的利剑，女装妩媚，男装英气。  
“青天白日的，公子跳窗出逃，不知在躲什么呢？”  
曹丕不由哂笑一声，“也不知，谁才是梁上君子。”  
“公子伶牙俐齿，不如随我面圣，聊聊太和四年在魏吴边境的逆案吧？”曹璿说罢低头吹了一口挂在脖子上的银哨。尖厉的哨声响起，曹丕心道不妙，转身刚拔剑，只见四个护卫已从不同方向登上楼来。曹丕自然不会束手就擒，明知对方是高手仍要尝试逃出生天。曹璿则向后退了一步，好整以暇地观察眼前的人与侍卫的缠斗。  
此人不仅外貌声音极似她死去的父皇，连使剑的手法身形也如出一辙，唯一的疑点就在于那张过份年轻的脸。究竟是首阳山的魏文帝习得了什么左慈的妖术，还是司马懿或吴王刻意豢养了酷似先帝的傀儡，以便日后作乱犯上时借其名号，紊乱朝纲。  
曹丕自不能敌四名大内高手，渐渐吃力之际忽而又有三名蒙面男子出现在这屋顶的方寸之地。三人直奔曹璿而去，围攻曹丕的侍卫想要救驾已来不及，眼睁睁看着为首的蒙面人怒喝：“放下兵器，不然我杀了她！”  
侍卫们互相交换了眼神，依言听令，然而刀剑甫一放下，另外两个蒙面死士就刀起刀落地取了四人的性命。曹璿打了个寒战，方觉脖子上的剑离自己越来越近，曹丕从声音中已分辨出这三人的首领就是司马师，此刻也看出他意欲灭口，本能地呵斥：“不准伤她！”  
司马师侧了一下头，几乎是威胁一般地提醒他此刻不是意气用事的时候。曹丕此刻也心神不宁，只能强作镇定道，“带她去城外的小屋。”

先前曹璿还对曹丕的身份有多种推测，这下倒是笃定了。  
杀了她的母亲，何故还要惺惺作态地来救她。  
曹璿心中郁结，不巧司马师正劫持她坐在马背上，曹璿脾气上来，扭头对着司马师的肩头就狠狠咬了下去。  
“你……你干什么？”  
司马师震惊之力用力想扯开曹璿，奈何曹璿死死不松口，司马师这两年受到浮华案的牵连戾气正重，也不管对方的身份，手劲儿上来直接把曹璿拽下了马。曹璿在地上滚了两圈，抬起头来时眼中怨怒嘴唇带血，可是把司马师的肩都咬破了。  
“我叫你别伤她！”曹丕见状连忙跳下马扶起曹璿，不过曹璿当然不领情，闪开了肩膀说“用不着你装好人”。  
司马师被他们父女弄得心烦，拉起马缰绳冷冷道，“公子既已无虞，故人重逢的叙旧我就不打扰了。此处离小屋并不远，公子自便吧！”说罢扬尘而去。司马师刚离开，曹璿就沉声诘问，“这到底是怎么回事。你为什么要欺瞒当今天子。”  
曹丕对她理所当然的质问语气十分不满，讥讽道，“欺瞒天子的明明是足下吧。可真是冰雪聪明，瞒了全天下快十年。便是如今，也还是乔装打扮，不肯以真面目示人。”  
“怎么，如今？如今你还以为你是天子吗？父、皇？”曹璿说得极为讽刺，声音有些微微发抖。“你为什么，为什么还活在这世上，为什么不能让我哥哥安稳地做皇帝？！”  
他果真没有料错，叡儿，还有璿儿，天天巴不得他死。甚至不惜要去孙吴千里之外，杀一个仅仅可能是长得像他的人。  
曹丕怒极反笑，“公主如今得势，还真是不用像当年那般小心翼翼藏着掖着，终于可以说心里话了。有女如此，还不如黄初四年真的薨了来得清净！”  
“现在也可以呀。”曹璿故意激他，“你现在一样可以杀了我。父皇与我兄妹的新仇旧恨，还在乎多这一笔吗？”  
曹丕被她气得无奏已离了剑鞘，曹丕下巴颤抖，手也跟着抖，但他毕竟还下不了手做亲手杀女这种事。他挣扎许久，才稍微平复一些，将曹璿拽起身说，“那你就看看，你哥哥什么时候找到你，与朕算这新仇旧恨！”

司马师回到房中，满心疲惫与忿懑地摘下面罩。长叹一口气，这曹子桓闹得事端真是越来越大，如今连当年的东乡公主都招惹上了，牵连他父亲的前程仅仅是时间问题而已。司马师闭目养神了一会儿，正欲起身洗把脸，忽然发现里屋坐了个人。他吓得一个激灵，连忙扶跪在地上，慌张道，“母亲！”  
张春华正襟危坐，冷冷一笑，“你们父子能耐，家里出了这么大事儿，我竟然一点儿也不知道。”


	15. 【十五】惟将终夜长开眼，报答平生未展眉

司马懿从荆州穿成国渠回朝，还没回家歇息就被曹叡召进宫述职。君臣二人聊了时政要务又不冷不热地叙了会儿旧，曹叡忽然说，有个故人，想让大将军见见。  
曹叡打了个响指，左右带上一个面色苍白的青年。曹叡笑着向司马懿问道，“这人，大将军可认得？”  
堂下之人的眉眼司马懿闭上眼睛也能描摹得出，不是曹丕又是谁。然而司马懿只是淡淡看了对方一样，平静道，“臣不认得。”  
曹丕听到答案的一瞬间抬了一下头，但也没有过多意外的愤怒。曹叡又低头笑了笑，这次提问的声音稍微沉了一些。“大将军就不觉得这人有些眼熟吗？”  
这时候再演戏就显得做作了，司马懿又仔细观察起了曹丕。他脸色虽然不好，但似乎看不出有什么伤，不知道是曹叡并没有为难他，还是他伤了，又好了。  
“若论五官，此人似乎……有几分像先帝。”  
“只是有几分像？”曹叡依依不挠。  
司马懿顿了顿，“单论相貌，可说是极为相似了”  
“仅仅是相似？”  
司马懿淡笑了一下，“此人看上去不过二十多岁的年纪，与先帝年轻时却有几分相像，这是他的福份。”司马懿沉吟了片刻问道，“不只此人犯了什么罪？”  
“呵。”曹叡冷笑了一声，“冒充先帝，大将军认为，该当何罪？”  
司马懿大吃一惊，“竟有这等事？堂堂京洛，天子脚下，竟有人如此大胆！”司马懿见曹叡并不接话，小心揣测道：“这本是杀头的罪，皇上却问臣的意见，莫非是觉得……死罪不妥？”  
曹叡没料到司马懿会反将一军，愣了一下，不过马上回过神顺水推舟地大笑起来。  
“爱卿果真是心思玲珑，这等难处也被看出来了。此人冒充先帝谋逆，必有同党。杀了，线索就断了。再者此人长得太像先帝，若真行刑处决，反倒惹得议论纷纷，人心不稳。”  
司马懿偷偷瞄着曹丕，他面上看不出任何情绪，只有心死如灰的煞白。司马懿不知他是怎么到曹叡手里的，也不知他经历了什么痛楚，但看到这样的曹丕他莫名地心疼。他知道他必须救曹丕出去，为了曹丕，也为了他自己这个同党。  
“臣倒有一计。”“说来听听。”  
“黥面，充军。”  
曹丕猛地抬起了头，曹叡也是出乎意料，然而不出片刻就找到了应对。“大将军是想将此人充军，好神不知鬼不觉地调离开朕的视线吗？”  
“皇上说笑了。”司马懿谦卑地低着头，“此人来历不明，难保有人别有用心称先帝未死图谋作乱。黥面，乃诏告天下其为乱臣贼子；而充军，则可以令其同党以为有机可乘来劫人，到时，必可以将乱党一网打尽。”  
曹叡听完司马懿的话默不作声，而司马懿则是一副不慌不忙问心无愧的样子。曹丕抬起头，脸上的表情总算有了一些情绪，杂糅着对司马懿的思念，感激，和无奈。曹叡观察着曹丕眼里的流波，终究是大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈，大将军想得周到。不过，此事再容朕想想。来人。”曹叡挥了挥手，示意将曹丕带下去。  
“皇上何不再问问此人。”  
司马懿忽然抬头睁开了眼睛，那一瞬间所迸发的寒光可堪担得起鹰视狼顾。  
司马懿起身走向曹丕，整个人散发着压迫感。“你说，是谁指使你冒充先帝的。”  
他们不能对话，甚至不能做太多的表情，只能用眼神表达情绪。或许此刻就会是话别了，曹丕心想。  
“吴王。”他轻松地给出了一个答案，甚至有些挑衅地想对曹叡哂笑。司马懿转过身，对曹叡恭敬道，“陛下，犯人交代了。”  
曹叡显然没料到这两人会唱这么一出双簧，气得语塞，然而碍于这么多侍卫宫人在场又不好发作。他甩了甩衣袖，沉声道，“带下去！”

司马懿回到府中，与家人寒暄了几句便着急忙慌地把司马师叫进书房。他还没开口，司马师倒是先跪了下去。这时张春华从外面推门进来。  
“这事儿是我的主意。你不要为难儿子。”

张春华是火爆脾气，年轻时也习得一身武艺，那日听司马师讲完来龙去脉就要司马师带她去杀了曹丕和东乡公主以绝后患。两人骑行近小屋发现屋外停有马车，以为东乡公主又来了帮手，于是下马带了兵器悄悄靠近小屋，立在屋外却听到一名老者的声音。  
“公子，这位夫人只是一时受到惊吓动了胎气才突然昏厥，老夫开两副安胎药即可。”  
“你说什么，她怀孕了？”  
“哦，原来公子还有所不知。恭喜公子，夫人已有身子一个多月了。公子家中没有娇儿，想必是头胎，公子可要好好照顾夫人，不要再让夫人动怒受惊吓了。”  
张春华与司马师对视一眼，皆对这突如其来的状况不明所以。曹丕送走了大夫，心中五味杂陈地在曹璿榻旁坐了好一会儿，张春华本想现在趁机进屋杀了曹丕，司马师却按住她的手腕，示意听完这宫帏深处的秘密。直至曹璿转醒，曹丕立刻劈头盖脸地问道：“你怀孕了？怎么回事？孩子的父亲是谁？”  
屋内沉静了片刻，显然曹璿也是刚刚得知这个消息。片刻后屋内传来曹璿的笑声：“我久居禁宫，这还能是谁的孩子。”  
屋外的张春华和司马师也吃惊不小，只听曹璿又说，“怎么，父皇，你没有想到是吗？你没有想到你自以为可以控制的小鸟什么时候已经完全不认得了吧？这么多年你只要真的看过我们一眼就会知道我们有多恨你，母亲不在，你也不关心我们，只有我们对彼此的爱才让我们都活到了今天。”曹璿多年的积怨肆无忌惮地宣泄而出，曹丕重重地砸了一下桌子，屋外的两人听到茶杯破裂的声音。司马师拽了拽张春华的衣袖，示意她换一个地方说话。

“母亲，杀了曹子桓和东乡公主，固然一了百了。可若与父亲解释起来，却是下策。若要我们家平安和睦，这件事不能我们来做，得让陛下出手。”  
张春华此刻气也消了一些，明白自己做事冲动，不免会伤了和司马懿的感情。与此同时，她也不免佩服起大儿子的权谋心术来。  
“那这件事，怎么让陛下知道，又不牵连我们家？”  
“此事要做得悄无声息，不能让东乡公主察觉出有人助她，我们或许可以从给她看病的那个大夫入手。大夫开药，公主应当不会起疑。”

“所以你们是说，东乡公主用安神的理由让大夫开了几剂曼陀罗花粉，趁机给子桓服下，等子桓昏迷再搬救兵带走了子桓？”  
“儿子差人查了茶壶剩下的残渣，发现有曼陀罗花粉。遣人问了医官，才说了来龙去脉。”  
两人的故事并无明显破绽，张春华此时开口道，“儿子那天夜里听说东乡公主丢了，着急忙慌起身要过去，把我惊醒了，在我的逼问下才解释了来龙去脉。是我让他待在家里不要去救人的，你让儿子起来，要怪就怪我。”  
司马懿自然不可能真的对张春华动什么家法，他抬手示意司马师起身。张春华将司马师扶起，又道：“先帝对你有恩，这我知道。可他这两年的祸事全是自己惹上身的，先去找曹真、曹植，现在又去招惹东乡公主。留他在身边，迟早是祸事。与其被陛下发现，不如由东乡公主带走。你帮他那么多，早已尽了本分，但现在，我们家已容不下他了。”  
容不下他了。  
司马懿心想。确实容不下了。无论夫人与儿子到底想出了什么方法，如今之计，不仅保全了他的颜面，也保全了他对先帝的情分和在陛下心中的清白，可说无可挑剔。他早就知道，在自己的仕途与私情间他从来只能做一个选择。或许诸葛亮说得没错，是他克死了曹丕。曹丕死了，他才得到与曹真、 曹休平起平坐的机会。  
司马懿沉默地抚摸着桌案。或许他不应该再为他冒险了，蜀寇未灭，曹叡暂时还不敢动他。可若诸葛亮死了呢？

曹叡拖着沉重的步子在深宫中夜行，沉重的呼吸充斥满了酒精的味道。自从东乡公主死后，许多个夜晚，他都是靠着酒精度过的。  
然而每次醉酒，那一天的印象都会无比清晰地在他脑中闪回。他抱着失而复得的曹璿，却发现她身子筛糠一般地抖。低头，鲜血已染红了衣裙。太医说夫人这是奔波劳累惊吓过度所致，孩子流产了，大人也没有保住。  
曹叡搂着曹璿的身体哭哑了嗓音，年轻的帝王喘不上气似的剧烈咳嗽。良久，他拔出床头的配剑，血红的双目死死盯住曹丕。  
“你杀我母亲，为什么又要害我的妹妹和孩子！”曹丕向后瑟缩了一下，一瞬间只觉得曹叡眼中嗜血的疯狂像极了当年痛失仓舒的曹操。曹叡突然执起一缕长发，毫不吝惜地斩了下去。  
“从今日起，你我，再无生养之恩！”  
那可是叡儿最宝贝的头发。曹丕心想。他竟恨我至此。

曹叡迷迷糊糊中不知不觉晃到了囚禁曹丕的宫前。屋子里黑乎乎的，没有一丝亮光。曹丕畏寒怕黑，曹叡便命令宫人，不许点灯。  
我真是个懦夫，曹叡心想。东乡临死前那么恳切地抓着他的手，求他一定要杀了曹丕。曹丕若不死，她在九泉之下都不会瞑目。然而他无法像东乡那样清晰明快、毫无保留地去恨一个人。他是帝王，有太多顾虑，因此他得假惺惺地给曹丕谥号文帝，将典论刻石立碑，并且留他性命，去牵制他背后的司马懿也好孙权也好。

曹丕在漆黑的屋内不难注意到窗外映出的人影，是来杀我的吗？曹丕不以为意地想。杀了我，给他的心上人报仇。他想，东乡趁他昏迷的时候没有下手，一定是要将这个机会留给她哥哥。只有亲自杀了他，曹叡才能完成涅槃，成为真正的千古圣君。  
他都有点崇拜这双儿女了。  
那，仲达呢？曹丕唇角上惨淡的微笑渐渐收了回来。是不是只有舍了他，仲达才能真正成为总齐八荒肃清四海的大将军？


	16. 【十六】良辰美景奈何天

诸葛亮活不长了。  
司马懿这样想着，心中竟生出一股悲怆之感。  
诸葛亮少时便喜音律，如今一曲《梁父吟》更是已臻化境。孔明不用华丽的技艺，却是大巧若拙，大音希声，字字省人肺腑。  
一朝被谗言，二桃杀三士。谁能为此谋，相国齐晏子。  
怎么，将死之人，还要布我魏国君臣离心的局吗？  
诸葛亮是睿智的，他懂得如何出将入相的同时明哲保身；而诸葛亮又是恶毒的，他从不惮以最大的恶意揣测魏国君主的疑心与权臣的野心，他时刻都在蛊惑司马懿，权力一旦沾染，就无法回头，你终将会功高震主，不是先下手为强，就是鸟尽弓藏死无葬身之地。  
司马懿厌恶起来，将死之人，还敢这么要挟他。可诸葛亮就是吃定了，即使是一座空城，司马懿也不敢来拿人。  
生擒诸葛亮，这功劳人望，如何算？  
即使大将军毫无异心，多疑的君王也会寝食难安。  
司马懿恨恨地扯了扯马缰绳，下令道，“全军，后撤三十里！”

曹丕将节省下来的米粒撒到地上，黑暗中传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。一只老鼠自床底下窜出来，先是小心翼翼地快速啄了一口散落在最远处的米粒，见曹丕没有阻止，随即大胆起来，一路向前肆无忌惮地一路跑到曹丕跟前。曹丕见它吃得欢喜，这段时日被自己喂得油光水滑，不由笑了起来。然而这时吃得正起劲的小家伙却突然警觉起来，急匆匆地扔下食物向床下跑去。陈旧的大门被缓慢地推开，曹丕习惯了黑暗的双眼一时有些不适，本能地抬手遮挡光线。  
“禁宫之中竟然有老鼠，真是不可理喻。来人，把那畜生给朕抓起来，拎去烤了。”  
曹丕放下手臂，黑暗之中曹叡的身形尤为高大鬼魅。曹丕保持着跪坐在地上的姿势，并没有理会侍从们低着头进屋照着曹叡的吩咐收拾东西，点灯，打扫，弄出一阵响动，并最终找出一张垫了软垫的凳子，放到他面前给曹叡坐下。  
昏黄的灯光使曹叡的五官看上去尤为柔和，与美人对坐，他曹子桓本是喜爱的。可如今再怎么看曹叡，脑海中也只剩下对方割发时的决绝。  
曹叡好整以暇地坐在他面前，面上的表情看不出喜怒。他把玩了龙袍上的配饰许久，才缓缓开口道，“大将军西征旗开得胜，诸葛亮败走，病逝五丈原。”  
他本该是欣喜的，听到这样的消息他本该不顾皇帝的威仪跳起来亲昵地抱住好友的脖子，可以傲娇地说“君才十倍于曹丕”也不过如此。可如今他却一丝一毫也高兴不起来，这是元仲的功业，国事于他再没有关系，从前做五官中郎将时，无论形势再怎么险峻，他都总还没有一线希望；可如今他是早该不复存焉的孤魂，就算蜀国灭了也与他无关了。  
“元仲不缺我一句恭喜吧？”曹丕没有给曹叡面子。曹叡也没有恼，继续道，“大将军不世之功，除了升官封赏，朕还想赐大将军一样礼物。”  
曹丕抬了眼，这事情有趣起来。  
“朕想知道，”曹叡低下头，在曹丕耳边私语，“大将军会怎么选。”

司马懿纹丝不动地伏在大殿上，世上恐怕再没有更战战兢兢如履薄冰的胜仗。  
曹叡倒是言笑晏晏，不住地夸大将军劳苦功高，司马懿自知空城计养寇自重是杀头之罪，只能一直谦虚全是陛下英明神武。君臣二人你来我往了许久，直到司马懿的膝盖都有些发麻，曹叡才冷不丁不咸不淡地来了一句，“大将军当真不求赏赐？”  
司马懿知道曹叡在暗示什么，可他必须假装不知道。  
“臣仅是守城，并无尺寸之功。陛下不降罪已是宽宏大量，臣怎敢再求赏赐。”  
曹叡见他演戏，也乐得顺水推舟。“既然如此，大将军先回府歇息吧。朕，再做打算。”

大将军西却诸葛，回到洛阳却没增邑没升官，说出去也是件奇事。  
“哥，陛下会不会听到了什么风声，知道了我们少时在南阳……”大将军府家宴过后，司马懿与司马孚兄弟二人单独在后院散步聊天。司马懿司马孚年岁相仿一起长大，没有旁人时不称齿序。  
司马懿冷笑一声，“狡兔死，走狗烹。皇上不找由头治我延误军机的罪就不错了，还能一下子加官晋爵？”  
“可不管怎么说诸葛孔明已经死了，陛下可没什么理由堵住众人悠悠之口。”  
司马懿揉了揉衣料沾上的布屑，使劲捏在手心随后弹到了地上。“他在等，在等我犯错。大将军若是居功自满，若或者对皇上迟迟没有封赏加以怨言，皇上就可以名正言顺不升官、甚至贬斥我了。”  
“这么浅的陷阱，哥你怎么会钻？”司马孚知道司马懿向来持重，颇为不屑。他自然不清楚司马懿与曹叡之间还隔着一个曹丕这些道道，感慨了两句君心难测，忽而声音沉下来道，“你那日在家书中说诸葛亮命不久矣，没想到，真让你说中了。”  
能与司马懿分享少时南阳游历故事的也只有司马孚一人。司马懿不作声，盯着地上的青石砖，呓语似的道，“诸葛亮聪明一世，可也败给了天命。不知如果先帝尚在，今日的情形，又会有什么不同？”

曹叡斜倚在御座上，饶有兴致地看着司马懿小心翼翼地叩首问安，谦恭的样子让人挑不出一丝毛病。他侧着头，带着暧昧不明的笑意道，“大将军素来为国事忧心，最近得空，不知歇息得可好？”  
“臣惶恐。”司马懿又是一拜。“臣不敢有所懈怠，近日苦思冥想，终于想出了退敌之策。”  
“退敌？”曹叡笑了一声，“那诸葛亮不是已经死了吗？”  
司马懿抬起头，“臣说的是，吴国孙权。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”曹叡闻言大笑起来，摆了摆手道，”不值一提。今夏孙权的确策应过诸葛亮攻合肥，不过那孙仲谋早就没了当年的锐气，区区一个满宠都能制住他，不劳大将军费心。“  
司马懿扯了扯嘴角，“挡住孙权自是幸事。可是臣若是没记错的话，孙权似乎还有个长得极像先帝的细作，在陛下手里吧？”  
曹叡没有马上回答，却是终于嘴角抑制不住地上扬起来，司马懿，狐狸尾巴终于要露出来了。  
“如今蜀国群龙无首，以孙权的性格，必会撕毁吴蜀联盟向我魏国示好。此人若在，孙权必将投鼠忌器，称臣纳贡，足可以给国家收养生息的时间，不知陛下以为如何？”  
大将军说的光明正大，一个细作的命换一个称臣纳贡，怎么看也不像是赔本的买卖。  
曹叡把玩着自己的指尖，轻哼了一声，“大将军倒是还记得这号人。”  
司马懿面不改色，“为陛下分忧，乃臣职责所在。”司马懿抬起头，眼神有些许阴沉，“孙权若同意，于国利好；若不同意，这枚棋子则如同废子，陛下可以毫无顾忌地除去一心头之患。”  
曹叡攥住了手心，这么多天了，他终于等来了司马懿的选择。

曹丕收紧了披风，沉默地将额头靠在冰凉的庭柱上，面无表情地看着宫人们忙碌地进进出出准备着马车。  
他杀死了给他送饭的仆役换上了对方的衣服，因为他听到执夜的宫人聊天，说永安宫太后病重要去南方许昌养病，不知道哪个倒霉的会被挑去那个地方伺候。  
永安宫太后，他的女王，他的皇后，他可以毫无保留相信的人。他从前不去打扰她是不想连累她，不想她再为他操心。女王和司马懿不一样，她没有儿子，没有仕途，他所能做的，只是不给她添乱，让她平平安安地过完下半辈子。  
他只想远远的看她一眼，守护在她的车驾旁，就心满意足了。  
他原想为东乡赎罪，原不想让仲达为难，可这一切在弥留之际的女王面前都在意不了了。

司马懿正与司马师在书房讲解兵法，窗棂上停下了一直脚缠金丝线的信鸽。司马懿展开纸条，脸色瞬间沉了下来，然而眼神中却有与平时的杀伐果决不相符的迟疑。  
“爹，这是什么？”司马师见司马懿久久不说话，拿过他手中的纸条。  
“燕辞？”司马师皱起了眉头，又仔细翻了翻，“这是陛下的笔迹！”他有些难以置信地抬头看向司马懿，“难道是说，那位公子……”  
司马懿没有否认，司马师又道，“陛下特地说出来，是想考验父亲的忠心？”司马懿知道自己瞒不了司马师，拿回纸条又看了一眼，随后毫不留情地撕掉，低声吩咐，“挑出我们家最好的护卫，把人劫走，送他去吴国再也不要回来了！”  
“爹！”司马师闻言“扑通”一声跪下，“皇上的考验，请爹三思！”  
“你莫非让我遂了陛下的心，去杀了他？”司马懿抬高音量。他憋屈压抑了太久，明明有功却不能晋升，明明心中有记挂的人却不能表露，还要人远天涯。  
“那又有何不可！”司马师毫无惧色地直视司马懿，“他本就是已死之人！”  
司马懿赏了司马师一个清脆的耳光。  
“爹，一着不慎，满盘皆输，成大事者，岂可为私情因噎废食！”  
司马师说完将头往地上重重一扣，发出“咚”的声响。司马懿靠着书桌，颤抖着伸出手指着司马师，深吸了几口气冷笑道，“你长大了，你厉害，家里的死士都是你在操练。那好，我亲自去下令，看他们还听不听老家伙。”  
司马师跪在地上并没有动，他什么也看不见，只听到司马懿怒气冲冲地走去房门口，听到开门声，然而这时伴随着戛然而止的脚步声，瓷器落地的声音清脆地响起。  
司马师抬起头，看到一脸惊恐的夏侯徽以及碎在地上的茶具。  
“让媛容见笑了，我与师儿还有些事要说，媛容先回去休息吧。”司马懿即刻带上了长辈和蔼的面具，却也威严地让人不敢拒绝。  
夏侯徽哆哆嗦嗦地点头，惊慌地看了司马师一眼快步跑开了，连破碎的茶具也没有收拾。  
司马懿阖上门，再转过头来时，已经换了一副面孔。  
身止颈动，鹰视狼顾。  
“师儿，”司马懿再开口，声音已经不像自己。“你刚刚说，成大事者，不可为私情，因噎废食。”

曹丕躬身低头跟着太后的车驾。永安宫太后生性简朴，出行许昌的仆从竟少得有些寒酸。曹丕听得见车中咳嗽，听得见宫女吩咐车夫行慢些太后不适。曹丕正心酸之际，忽然一支冷箭破空而来射中了曹丕前面的一个随从，众人大呼“有刺客”，反身围住太后的马车护驾。一群黑衣人从树丛中窜出，曹丕只觉有异，刺客们来势汹汹，却似乎只是想制造混乱，曹丕此刻手无寸铁，只能尽量待在人群中。藏在暗处的弓箭手射向拉车的骏马，马儿受惊拖着车驾离去。女子的惊呼声与四方的喊杀声融为一体，手持武器的侍卫们追随太后离去，刺客再无顾虑大开杀戒，曹丕左闪右避试图抢夺一件武器，而他最终徒劳地发现，身边的人一个个倒下，唯一活着的，只剩下他自己。  
分明是冲他来的。  
为首的黑衣人渐渐向他逼近，曹丕蓦然觉得那双眼睛有些眼熟。就在黑衣人刀落之前，又一支长箭刺穿了他的脑门，沾血的刀跌在了曹丕脚下。一队银甲白衣人黄雀在后，将黑衣死士杀了个措手不及。  
曹丕愣愣地看着眼前的缠斗，生死一瞬，他脑海中一片空白，直到一名白衣侍卫在他面前跪下，朗声道：“吾等受陛下之命，护送公子入吴。”  
陛下之命？曹丕眯起了眼睛，再看那倒地的死士，似乎隐约在司马家见过。  
仲达。曹丕的手几乎颤抖起来，他拼了命地回魏国，这儿有他的亲人，有他的记忆，而到头来，故人病逝，儿女不孝，爱人反目。  
魏国之大，竟已无他容身之处！


	17. 【十七】赤乌

曹丕抬起剑，上好的精钢在阳光下折射出锋利的冷光，对面的叶白不敢轻敌，长枪向外准备迎战。  
长枪善攻，叶白抢先刺向曹丕腰腹，曹丕右手提剑格挡身子向左闪避，同时左手从剑柄出抽出一把匕首向叶白掷去，叶白向后翻身躲避，曹丕趁势反守为攻。两人你来我往打得正尽兴，沈七扯着他独特的市井铜锈味儿声调吵吵嚷嚷地从正门进了院子。  
“行行行，东西就放这儿吧，谢了啊各位。”  
曹丕练剑被打断也不恼，朝叶白努努嘴示意他去帮忙，自己则弯下腰把刚才掷出去的匕首捡了回来装回剑柄处。  
长剑与匕首合一，与当年司马懿赠予的无奏别无二致。  
“公子！”沈七见了曹丕，眉眼笑得都快弯了起来。“今儿这字画可卖了个好价钱，你看，这些绢帛都是拿来换您一幅字的。今儿我叫厨房加菜。”  
曹丕着了张帕子擦汗，笑道，“就你呀油嘴滑舌，吴王崇简，过两天别来把我们家抄了。”  
“公子说笑。”沈七哈了哈腰，“公子只要肯写幅字赠予吴王，我看吴王赏赐还来不及呢。”  
“行了行了，就你能说，快把这些东西安置了。”叶白向来看不惯沈七油嘴滑舌，呛了他一句伸手去抬装了绢帛和铜钱的箱子。沈七早就习惯了他的态度，屁颠颠地跟在他身后嘟囔着今晚该加什么野味。  
曹丕看着两人走远，才发现潘素也正好从外面回来，靠在门廊上温温顺顺地看着他。潘素是吴王安排来的人，尽管一直把他照顾得很好，曹丕却一直没法从心里太过亲近，见她回来便收了剑淡淡地问：“怎么了？从宫中回来，一切都好吧？”  
“至尊向公子问安，请公子郊外游猎一叙。”  
曹丕哼了一声，表示知道了，转身进屋换装。在这家里，潘素是孙权派来的，叶白为首的护卫是当年曹叡遣来的，只有沈七是他从路上捡的。当年他们行至吴境，一路人生地不熟磕磕绊绊没少绕远路，曹丕那会一直意志消沉精神恍惚，话都不肯说一句，对这些事儿从来不上心全靠叶白张罗。沈七那会儿流浪在外，看他们是北方来的冤大头，本想顺走他们的钱财，不料被叶白发现了要剁他的手。沈七大呼你们要这块腐肉也没用不如我助你们乔装打扮成商人带你们进建业吧。叶白不屑要去建业也犯不着求你一个毛贼，沈七看了一眼坐在一边事不关己的曹丕急中生智“公子这手是弹琴的手，沾这血腥岂不玷污了！”  
一个多月来对什么事情都提不起精神的曹丕这会儿似乎有了一丝意兴。他冷笑一声，看了看自己纤长的手指，将手翻过来掌心朝外，露出指节处的茧子。  
“你可看清了，这也是握剑的手。”  
沈七这会儿死马当活马医，信口胡诌“公子您这样的人舞剑也是清雅，跟那些莽夫屠户不一样”。  
曹丕没接话，面上也没有表情，沈七额头上的汗珠都快滴到了耳朵，手也止不住颤抖，终于等来曹丕轻飘飘的一句“留着吧”。

曹丕驰马进林苑时，孙权已经在等他了。吴主在林中设了小几桌案，摆上了时下的蜜饯与佳酿。曹丕从来不客气，径直坐下挑了最甜的枣子。  
“襄平的战报。”孙权面无表情地将桌角的竹简拿到两人中间，曹丕漫不经心地吃着蜜饯拆着线，突然想起了什么似的，猛地把竹简推开，表情一脸憎恶。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我不想看见他的名字。”  
孙权将竹简放回原位，果然还是放不下，连个名字都看不得。  
“襄平，已经被魏军破了，想来过两天你那叶统领也会给你消息了。”  
曹丕一脸淡漠，但终究忍不住问道，“除了城破，战报上还说了什么？”  
孙权心知他按捺不住，拉了下唇角，抿了口茶缓缓道，“公孙渊父子被问斩，全城男子十五岁以上的全被砍头，被筑成了京观。”  
“京观？”饶是早就发誓再也不为那老贼喜怒哀乐，曹丕还是被惊诧到了。司马懿总是不忘提醒他自己的冷酷和决绝，他可以斩孟达，可以杀曹子桓，也不在乎屠整个襄平。  
“我也意外。他老成持重，破襄平意料之中，但屠城……”  
“关于他的一个字我都不想听！”曹丕任性地打断。孙权无奈，问是你要问，不听也是你说不听。还没等他抗议，曹丕就气势汹汹地啃了上来。从魏国回来后曹丕在情事上便异常主动，孙权当然乐得享受配合，搂着对方的细腰没羞没躁地不安分起来。曹丕抱住孙权的脖子，随便扯了两下衣带便迫不及待地胯坐到了吴主膝上。  
这可怜的小东西。孙权吻着对方，一边把曹丕的腰身用力按了下去。

激烈的野合过后，两人躺在松软的草地上安静地小憩。孙权看着枕在他肩上的曹丕，有一拨没一拨地轻吻、拨弄着对方的发丝。他喜欢这样毫无保留的曹丕，同时又心疼他从至亲至爱那里受到的伤害。当年曹丕没有一点征兆地出现在他面前，他本以为他会生气，甚至会恨他。他把他按在墙上掐着他的脖子问你以为我吴国是什么地方，你想来就来想走就走。但曹丕颤抖着伸出手，轻触他的胡茬儿有些哽咽地说“白胡子变多了”。孙权突然就不生他气了，他只想好好抚慰这个绕了一圈招了满身伤回到他怀里取暖的小猫。吴王已并不年轻，而那个夜晚他抱着曹丕索要了一次又一次。曹丕流着泪，喊他“吴王”，“至尊”，撩得孙权欲火中烧。但两人都心照不宣地没有点破，曹丕大概不敢在床上喊出那个“仲”字。  
曹丕并没有睡得很安稳，身子瑟缩了几次忽然猛地睁眼惊觉。他喘着气打量四周的景色，额角微微有汗。  
“我看到襄平了。”没等孙权问，曹丕已经自己说了出来。  
“我看到了魏军的营帐。夏天时候被司马懿亲手斩的士兵脑袋就串在长矛上立在大营外，七窍里全是蛆虫。还有襄平城里，他的士兵挨家挨户把成年男子搜出来带到城墙上，一个接一个，头砍下来就直接掉在内城的坑里。有个小女孩，父兄都被抓走了，一直家门口哭。司马懿在城墙上行刑完骑马经过看到她，竟然还把她抱起来，哄了好一会儿，送了她块酥饼。”曹丕这时语速慢了下来，抓住孙权的手，一字一顿充满恨意地说，“那个小女孩，竟然说，这个爷爷是世界上最好的人。”  
他掐得孙权都觉得疼。  
“别想了，那只是个梦。”  
“我真的看见了！”  
“我相信你。”  
两人十指交缠靠在一起，一时无话。夕阳此刻正照耀在秋日的红叶上，甚是壮美。一只渡鸦自林木中朝太阳飞去，映着余晖，通体火红。  
“子桓，”孙权唤了曹丕一声，“朕想改元。”  
他极少在曹丕面前自称朕，这次想来十分认真。曹丕靠在孙权肩上，望着那只飞鸟离太阳越来越近，直至完全融为一体。“不如，就改元赤乌吧。”


	18. 【十八】视吾面

司马懿从噩梦中惊醒，下意识地抽出枕头下的匕首想要自保。直到他意识到自己依然身处军营，他才松了口气，摸到床脚的水壶灌了口水。  
他梦到了曹叡，年轻的帝王嗑血脱发神智不清，自东乡公主殁后他一直毫无节制地饮酒服药，身子糟蹋成现在的样子也并不意外。他喊着“彭祖”，请燕王在他百年之后好好辅佐齐王，振兴宗室。此刻司马懿简直不得不说恼恨了，他为曹叡肃清万里总齐八荒，到头来还要受皇帝的猜忌将他调往千里之外的辽东碰一个烫手的山芋。好不容易平了辽东出了这口怨气，皇帝还想将辅政之位假于他人。司马懿愤恨之际忤逆走向龙榻，按住曹叡的身子想好好质问“臣不堪太师？！”。然而曹叡看着他，神色渐渐恢复了清明，他突然又是那个英明神武、睥睨天下的皇帝了。他笑着握住司马懿的手，目光平和而安详，他微微坐起身握住司马懿苍老的手枕在对方膝上，命令道，“看着朕。”  
司马懿迎向对方的目光，然而曹叡的面孔却渐渐扭曲，变成了曹丕。

“公子。”叶白朝曹丕行了个礼，曹丕见他情绪低落，关切道：“怎么了，可是当铺那老陈说了什么。”  
叶白出发前曾得令，到了建业后，可以到城中心的当铺找人联络，但叶白出去拜访了好几家都吃了闭门羹没有丝毫线索。沈七刚开始以为他们是从北边来南方投亲戚的，说建业的当铺好歹也有四五家，你们这一没名帖二连找谁都不知道投的哪门子亲戚。还有叶头儿，你一副官差的样子，哪家当铺敢跟你打交道。  
沈七拿了叶白那把值钱的剑，假模假样地去各大当铺说从北方过来盘缠用光了，得当了这把剑换饭钱，但等以后有钱了得把剑赎回来。掌柜们大多对沈七的说辞嗤之以鼻，直到一个陈姓的跑堂在请沈七出门后恬着脸要沈七请他喝酒。  
谁也想不到，魏帝在建业城中的耳目头子，竟是个当铺的伙计。  
“老陈说，陛下的身体，怕是不好了。”叶白低下头，声音甚是低沉。曹丕向来不评论魏宫的消息，一时错愕。  
“陛下一直不忌丹药，这几年身体都不怎么好。宫里说，前些天皇上病重，还密召了燕王，保不齐是在……交代后事了。”  
曹丕脑袋一片空白。他以为他与曹叡的恩怨早就两清了，这本已是一个与他毫无关系的人，他们是生是死是福是祸，对方都不会有任何情绪，最多是知会一声“知道了”。曹丕本以为自己也可以做到坦然，可他又说不清心中此刻的震撼到底为何。他只能抓住叶白的手，慌乱地说：“千万别让吴国的人知道。”

曹叡像一只脱水的鱼一般瞪大眼睛、直挺挺地躺在龙榻上。他双眼布满血丝，喉咙干痒得似有万千小虫在啃噬。朕快要死了，曹叡盯着屋顶想。他一直都追求长生不老，他以为自己会不甘，会难过，没想到大限真正来临时自己竟是如此坦然。他甚至想司马太尉快些到，早些托付完后事，自己这个做皇帝的责任就了了。  
曹叡盯着天花板，清晰地聆听着自己的呼吸声。他看到母亲在抚琴，妹妹在练字，眼中的东乡是成年模样，母亲也是少时记忆中的年龄。  
这必定是她们现在的样子。  
曹叡想伸手触摸这景象，奈何四肢无力一根指头都无法动弹。他的瞳孔越放越大，双眼逐渐失焦，直到他以为自己将要升仙魂游天外之际，一声通报把他拉回了人间。  
“陛下，太尉到了。”  
司马懿风尘仆仆地自白屋一路疾驰回京，连朝服都没脱。六十岁的老太尉步伐依旧坚定，身板依然笔挺。真是不公平呀，曹叡恨声，朕就快要死了。  
皇上切勿如此。太尉跪在地上，一脸挑不出错的大义凛然。  
“这种时候了，太尉就不要再装了。”曹叡笑了起来，他似乎又有了些力气，甚至可以半撑着身子坐起来了。司马懿跪在地上伸手想要扶他，被曹叡制止了。  
“朕本想趁太尉班师前拟好诏书，拜燕王为大将军，辅佐幼主。”曹叡盯着司马懿，极力想在对方的表情中找到一丝晦暗的破绽，徒劳无功才叹气道，“可是内侍孙资、刘放一个劲儿地劝谏，说燕王才德远不及太尉，不封太尉，将尽失人心。”曹叡淡漠地苦笑了一下，“那时候朕就知道，这朝中时局，已经由不得朕了。”  
司马懿闻言不由震动。他自诩鞠躬尽瘁，满朝都赞誉太尉劳苦功高，自应封侯万里。他知道曹叡忌他，却又不得不用他，有时候这么想司马懿也不免有些自得。然而此刻听到曹叡语中无可奈何的怆然，司马懿忽然想起了诸葛亮告诉过他的话，命主心月狐，克君薄情，直至颠覆朝纲。他克死了曹丕，现在又来害曹叡了。  
曹叡唤人将传来秦王和齐王。两个孩子司马懿都未见过，只听闻是陛下过继来的宗室子。年幼的皇子们从未见过如此凄惨的生离死别，行了礼后都有些发懵。还是齐王大胆些，走到曹叡的病榻前握着他的手说父皇很快会好起来的。  
好不了了。曹叡牵起曹芳的手推到司马懿面前，司马懿下意识地紧紧握住。“太尉，这是朕的太子曹芳，太尉可一定看清楚了。”随后又看着曹芳道，“快叫太尉。”  
曹芳眨了眨眼睛，忽然紧紧地抱住了司马懿的脖子，软软糯糯地唤道：“阿翁！”  
那一瞬间司马懿的眼泪就流了下来。曹丕那么信任他，把曹叡托付于他，甚至把自己的命都交给了他；曹叡忌惮他，敬重他，如今也要把帝国的未来放到他手中。司马懿紧紧抱住幼小的曹芳，止不住安慰他说“别怕，阿翁在这儿。”  
“还请太尉，把齐王当作自己的亲孙儿一般，辅佐他，养育他。像……像当年答应先帝那样，答应朕。”  
此刻司马懿接近哽咽，只能默默点头。他哭曹叡，哭曹丕，哭诸葛亮，哭自己失去的初心。  
“至于那个人。”提到先帝，曹叡似乎想起了什么，用力保持住最后的清明。“让他永远都不要再回来了。”  
司马懿止住了眼泪，当年他派出去的护卫全都被灭口，曹丕也不知所踪，过了几个月曹叡像什么事都没发生一样对他加官晋爵。曹丕可能是被杀了，也可能是又被抓回去了，但在他心里曹丕已经死了，不然他无法面对镜中虚伪的自己。  
司马懿还想问别的，曹叡已经虚弱地挥了挥手，阖上了眼睛。刚才的一番话耗费了他仅剩的元气，现在他要休息了，或许是永远地休息。  
司马懿抱起曹芳，又牵起曹询，含泪一步步走出了嘉福殿。

“哎，你说，都一个时辰了，公子在那儿发什么呆呢。”沈七推了推守护在曹丕院子里的叶白。曹丕跪坐在筝前，手里拿了一张写了七言的绢帛，早已呆坐了一个时辰有余。  
“我怎么知道。”叶白瞪了他一眼，“公子的事儿，我们管得着么。”  
“公子坐一晚上我都管不着。我是在想，你们是魏国来的，这两天他们那皇帝没了，公子又在这儿愁云惨雾的，不怕有人在至尊面前嚼舌根？”  
叶白“啧”了一声，一脸“他们看不惯又能怎样”的表情，随即把沈七推了出去，“行了行了，这事儿你就别掺和了，我去劝劝公子。”  
叶白在曹丕对面坐下，发现他手中拿的是魏帝所作的《燕歌行》。  
“白日晼晼忽西倾，霜霜惨凄涂阶庭，秋草卷叶摧枝茎。翩翩飞蓬常独征，有似游子不安宁。”曹丕哂笑一声，“哼，他懂什么有似游子不安宁！”  
叶白虽不知曹丕的真实身份，但这么多年也不难猜到曹丕和曹叡之间有心结，因此没有去反驳他，只是轻笑着说，“但看这诗，陛下与公子，倒是心意相通。”  
“你怎么老是帮他说话。”曹丕皱眉。  
叶白讪笑了一下。“我本是罪臣之后，从小在监狱里长大，连自己父母是谁都不记得。是太和年间陛下大赦天下，我才有了机会看到外面的世界。正好羽林骑征招，我就去了。一次皇帝出游遇到了些暴民，我因为护驾有功得到陛下赏识做了个校尉。后来，陛下就要我来保护公子了。”  
曹丕听得入神，他从不知道叶白的身世，现在听完后不单止理解了叶白，甚至看曹叡也有了一种全新的视角。他曹丕是小肚鸡肠杀人活人，曹叡可能真的更适合比他做皇帝。  
“陛下于我，如同再造之恩。”  
曹丕苦笑，“那他于我，就是索命之鬼了。”  
“公子！”叶白有些恼怒，“追杀公子的人，难道是陛下吗？”  
这一句话真正戳到了心窝子里。他的元仲，他爱不起来又恨不起来的叡儿，他换了魏宫里所有的摆设，抹杀了曹丕所有生活过的痕迹，却又谱燕歌行，刻他的典论。他囚禁他，折磨他，却又保护了他。  
一个写慊慊思归恋故乡，一个作有似游子不安宁。  
曹丕拨弄琴弦，不自觉地唱起曹叡的填词。

翌日，曹丕全府素服，为魏帝祭。


	19. 【十九】风动荼蘼架

“魏国现在管事的是司马懿？!”  
曹丕不顾阻拦冲进孙权寝殿，孙权抬眼看他，把玩着指尖，眉宇间看不出喜怒。  
曹丕见他床头已空了两个酒壶，床脚还乱七八糟地堆了一地奏折。心中无名火更盛，“你早就知道了，却不告诉我！”  
孙权没理他，见他站在原地一副咄咄逼人恃宠而骄的样子，抄起手边的酒盏就直接扔了过去。  
“你给我滚。”  
这阵仗曹丕不陌生，二十多岁的时候他不知道挨过曹操多少白眼，烫手的暖炉他都接过。曹丕此刻一点没来得及自怨自艾，他躲过孙权的酒盏反而闪身到了离他更近的地方。  
“自从步夫人不在了你天天除了喝酒就是喝酒，你还关心过朝政吗？”  
这话自然是说重了，孙权抬头，有那么一瞬间曹丕竟然想起了当年痛失曹冲的曹操，不由向后退了一小步。  
“皇后。”孙权怔怔地看着他，“朕已经追封练师为皇后。”  
曹丕见孙权魔怔一般，心中说不出的酸楚嫉妒。孙权见他不说话，反倒是开始咄咄逼人了。“皇后殡天，你们府上没有一点表示；洛阳的皇帝死了，你们倒是阖府缟素。一个要杀你，一个要关你，结果人家勾勾手指你就想回去。曹子桓，是不是看着司马懿现在大权在握巴不得去诉衷情？你走，现在就走，我绝不拦你！”  
听到孙权如此刺耳的话语，曹丕竟然并没有意料中生气，只是十分错愕。果真是生子当如孙仲谋，一个个没了挚爱，都要拿他来出气。他曹子桓用了那么多年学会乖顺地哄曹操，对付这种局面早就手到擒来。曹丕弯腰捡了那个被孙权扔出去的酒盏，在孙权面前跪坐下，抓起对方的手把酒展塞了回去。  
他握住孙权的手，眨巴着水光潋滟的眼睛似是受了天大的委屈。孙权见他可怜，仿佛气也消了大半，他有些羞愧于自己的口不择言，垂下眼反握住曹丕的手。  
“不走？”  
他怎么问的时候多少包含着些欣喜，曹丕摇了摇头，看孙权还是没答话，又低头亲了亲孙权的手背。  
“我还等着与你亲征江淮，取那老贼的项上人头呢。”

叶白到的时候，老陈正翘着腿吃着花生米，边上暖了一壶黄酒，一副吊儿郎当的样子。他给叶白倒上酒，一口闷了自己杯子里的，随即直言问道，“当初追杀你们家公子的人，你可知道是谁？”  
叶白没料到老陈如此开门见山，思忖了一下回答说：“其实我也不完全肯定。当年先帝只是交代我护公子周全，并未提及幕后主使。但是这些年我从公子的只言片语中推测，想杀他的人，可能是司马太傅。”  
老陈放下筷子，轻笑了一下。“先帝托孤太傅司马懿和大将军曹爽，这你听说了吧？”见叶白点头，他又继续说：“吴蜀两地的眼线，从前是报给先帝，现在都收归给了太傅。昨日我接到太傅手书，问青龙三年以来是否有过不明身份的魏人前来建康，二十多岁的年纪，会写诗会舞剑，还可能与吴王有所渊源。”  
叶白一愣，这分明是在找曹丕。  
“这么多年了，你可知道你们家公子的真实身份？”  
叶白摇头。“太傅可有提及？”  
这回轮到老陈答不出。“就算他是个十恶不赦的逃犯吧。你我受先帝之托在建康保护公子，报上去，是不忠于先帝；不说，又是不忠于太傅，不忠于新君。”  
“那你打算如何？”  
“除了我，魏国在建康还有别的眼线，吴宫中也有，难保太傅不会从别处知道公子的行踪。我若是不说，太傅可能把我召回去，到时候，太傅把指示给他人，公子的处境就更危险了。”  
叶白身子向前探了一下，“你是说，换取太傅的信任，看他的反应，我们再随机应变？”  
老陈无奈的点点头，“不是什么上策，却也只能这么折衷了。”他又夹了两颗花生米，边嚼边喃喃自语：“太傅要杀，先帝要保，这是个什么人呐？”

孙权睡得很沉，自步夫人新丧以来他第一次不靠酒精得到一夜好眠。曹子桓吻他，哄他，说要与他一起收复中原坐拥江山，他明知这是做不得准的鬼话，却还是回吻曹丕，把对方带上了床。曾经曹丕是溺水的人，现在他们都一样了，都必须紧紧抓住对方这跟浮木。  
孙权一觉醒来不仅精神清爽了许多，思绪也清明了。曹丕挂了件外衣跪坐在窗前，皎洁的月光照在他脸上，清冷得不似人间。  
孙权单手搭在曹丕肩上，几乎肯定地说，“你想见他。”曹丕侧过头，没有否认。孙权没有恼他，继续平静地说：“生死之交，连个话别都没有，谁都想当面问清楚。”孙权的手慢慢抚上曹丕的后颈，看似温柔，却又如千钧之势让人喘不过气。  
“我是想问他。”曹丕的声音十分萧索冷清。“我有太多东西想问他。可真正见了他我又能说什么呢？我当初藏在洛阳，就是怕遇到故人，怕他们为了谄媚新君为了功名利禄出卖我，连那份旧情都无法保全。结果我被他找到了，他让我信他，我也照做了。结果呢？”曹丕苦笑一声，脸色惨白得如同一张纸。“父亲说他鹰视狼顾将来必不为人臣，我跪在地上求他，求到父亲终于愿意饶他不死，只是丢给我一句话，说养虎为患。你知道当时我有多开心保全了自己朋友的性命？我跪了半天，司马懿扶我起来的时候，我整个人都倒在了他身上。结果父亲是对的，他总是对的。”  
孙权的手伸向前去，想去摸摸曹丕的脸，刚触到皮肤就感到一片冰凉湿润，曹丕直接拽过孙权的手贴在脸上。孙权见他真无丝毫要走的意思，才稍稍放宽了心。  
“朕，倒是很想会会司马太傅。”


	20. 【二十】谁能横刀立马

陆逊打量着孙登身着戎装的样子，虽是英气笔挺，却总是让陆逊隐隐心里不安。  
“殿下，战场上刀剑无眼，不如还是……”

“当年吴蜀欲欺先帝年少先后出兵，连年征战戎岁过亿，到头来是弄得自己国库空虚。现在怎么还贼心不死？”  
司马懿擦拭着自己的长剑，波澜不惊道，“孙权想趁火打劫也不是什么新鲜事。若能短时占一两座城池，自是赚了；不成，捞些锱重百姓，对吴国也有益；就算都不成，你若是吴主，不愿意看到魏国太傅拥兵自重？”司马懿哼笑一声，“诸葛亮玩剩下的东西。”  
司马师颔首，可还是有些许疑惑。“荆州父亲已经经营多年，并不像辽东一样可以立新威，何须亲征呢？”  
司马懿自然不会说什么子虚乌有的故人重逢，语气倒是有几分自嘲：“既然孙仲谋如此看得起，我怎么好拂他面子，自然得守住城池，封侯增邑，才对得起吴王厚爱。”

曹丕一人在帐中饮酒，心中道不明地惴惴。司马懿的军帐就在几十里外，这个认知折磨得他根本睡不着觉，只能借酒精催眠。  
他知道孙权把他放到与司马懿两军对垒的位置上是要帮他解除心魔。出征前夜孙权微服到曹丕府上，说“无论你见不见得到他，希望你回来的时候都已经放下了”。可是怎样才能放下呢？难道听司马懿亲口说是他派的杀手，曹丕的怨恨就能平了吗？  
“公子，给你去厨房弄了碟下酒菜。”沈七没听他吩咐就掀帘子进了来，看到曹丕一头雾水的懵懂样，解释说：“哎呀，我看你这半夜还亮着灯喝酒，怕你喝着嘴淡，就去厨房弄了点吃的。”曹丕这才低笑了一下。他这管家主意多，也爱自作主张，不过这么一进来倒是把他刚才的愁绪冲淡了许多。  
“还有公子，我刚刚在厨房的洗碗槽，还发现了你的夜光杯，你说怎么……”沈七边说话边从怀中掏出一个玲珑剔透的墨玉夜光杯，但看到曹丕案前的酒壶和色泽温润的酒杯显然愣住了。“你那只在这儿啊？”  
“啊？对啊。”曹丕点点头，“我刚刚就用它喝酒来着。”  
“那就奇了。”沈七把厨房拿来的杯子和曹丕的放到一起，纹饰与光泽几乎如出一辙。“公子，你这杯子不是至尊赏赐，整个吴国只有六只吗？怎么会出现在这儿？”  
曹丕拿起杯子琢磨了一圈，色泽透亮手感细腻，不像是赝品。  
“这夜光杯出自西域，还是当年……魏文帝赐给吴王的。吴王自己留了一对，送了一对给大公主当嫁妆，剩下一只赏给了太子，一只在咱们家。”曹丕上上下下打量着这个当年他自己左挑右拣送给孙权的礼物，如此珍贵的宝物，怎么会出现在军营里呢。  
“走，我们去厨房看看，丢了这个，主人该急了吧。”

两人蹑手蹑脚地摸回厨房，果然看到两个士兵在四处翻找。  
“这么贵重的东西，你怎么洗了就放在那儿了呢！”其中一个十分生气地斥责另一个。“公子人好不会发脾气，但你知不知道那杯子你十个脑袋都不够换！”  
丢杯子的士兵没敢回话只能埋头寻找，另外一个继续嘟囔道，“不会是被哪个小毛贼顺走了吧。”  
曹丕闻言不由轻笑看了一眼沈七，刚认识他的时候还真就是个小贼。  
这么一笑却是把找东西的两人引来了，一直说话的士兵口气十分不友好地说；“你们两个在那鬼鬼祟祟地干什么？是不是你们偷了我们公子的夜光杯？”  
“唉你怎么说话呢？”沈七直接在曹丕身前挡了下来。“什么夜光杯啊我们才不稀罕呢。倒是你们，夜光杯出自西域你们怎么会有，该不会是魏国的细作吧？哈？”  
曹丕听着又笑了起来，要说伶牙俐齿，还没人比得上他这个管家。  
“你……你别血口喷人。我看你分明是贼喊捉贼，那宝物就是你们偷的！”  
“好了好了。”曹丕制止住了争吵的二人。“这杯子确实是我们发现的。只是此物出现在军中实在可疑，还是请转告你们公子，明日，来我帐中一叙。”  
那两个士兵见他的打扮谈吐与寻常士兵不同，一时拿不准该如何应对。沈七趁势补了一句，“我家公子，是至尊派来监军的钦差。不管你主人是谁，明日一早，速来拜见。”

曹丕本来只是想找个由头转移注意力，但第二天孙登的拜访让这件事有趣起来。  
眼前的青年说不上与碧眼紫髯的孙权有多么相像，但气度谈吐一看就不是寻常子弟。一身挡不住的贵气，偏偏要穿最不起眼的士兵着装。  
“在下姓高，祖籍吴郡。不知钦差在此，家丁无状，冒犯了钦差，还请钦差恕罪。”  
曹丕轻哼了一声，把玩着昨日捡回来的那只夜光杯。白日光线强烈，显不出玉的光泽，但闭上眼睛也依然能感受出真品的手感。  
与此同时孙登也暗自打量着曹丕。虽说孙权多疑往军中安排监军不足为奇，但朝中大小官员的名字他也应有所耳闻，却怎么也想不起廷狱相关的官吏中有这么一位姓夏的年轻人。而且此人听口音并不来自江南，至尊自隐蕃事发后怎还会亲近重用北方投诚的官员。  
“若我没看错，这夜光杯产自西域。不知高公子家中以何为营生，能随身携带如此宝物？”  
吴王崇俭，钦差审问杜绝军中奢靡之气也算情理之中。孙登此时也只当曹丕是在寻查将士、官员是否有贪污嫌疑，于是笑笑道，“家中世为商贾，略有几亩产业。家父多年来走南闯北收集了一些各地的小玩意儿，也不知是真是假。此次从军的行囊都是家丁准备的，他们许是看到我平日爱用这个杯子饮酒，就带了出来，钦差不要见怪。”  
“平日都用夜光杯饮酒？高公子的家境真令在下好生羡慕。待大军凯旋，可否请公子将在下引荐于令尊呢？”  
孙登一愣，嘴上说着“一定一定”，心中还真不知道曹丕是否在故意诈他。两人虽然没见过，钦差身为近臣要猜出他的身份也没什么稀奇。  
曹丕虽然没见过孙登，但现在的他对乔装打扮的天潢贵胄有一种天然的敏感。眼前的青年可能真是倒卖各种商品的商旅，有可能是偷了公主或者太子府上宝物的江洋大盗，也不乏可能是真的太子。  
就在曹丕考虑着该不该拿出自己的夜光杯让对方这个商户鉴鉴真伪时，叶白突然丝毫没有通报地慌慌张张跑入了帐内。  
“公子！魏军前来劫营，还请公子随我避一避。”  
曹丕看了一眼孙登，刚想解释两句身为监军不可轻率迎战，就见孙登的属下也慌慌张张跑了进来：“公子！魏军来了！快跟我避一避。”  
两厢一比，也不知谁的身份更尴尬。  
“放肆！魏军前来我等更应上阵杀敌，岂可蝇营狗苟贪生怕死！”孙登看情形不对，连忙清了清嗓子斥责下属，但这么一来欲盖弥彰倒是把曹丕逗乐了。  
“行了行了，高公子身份贵重，令尊必嘱咐家丁保护安全，本钦差可以理解。要不，高公子，一同上马，结个伴？”

司马师眼见吴军散兵进入射程，抬手下令埋藏在树丛后的弓箭手引弓，放箭。  
这本只是一次小规模的伏击，魏军前方劫营，后方匆匆忙忙撤出来的吴军能多杀几个就是赚了。临行前司马懿也嘱咐过他不必恋战，甚至近战肉搏都要尽量避免。  
司马师居高临下地观察着林地间的吴军，突然发现魏军的箭雨中，有两名骑手被左右保护得异常妥帖，这待遇即使朱然在此也差不了许多。  
以为自己无心插柳地伏击可以得一上将首级的司马师格外留心起那两名骑手，可越看，其中一人越像曹子桓。  
司马师紧紧握住马缰，他以为他死了，他父亲也当他死了。  
三轮弓箭后，司马师下令轻骑出动，将吴军横截成几段，他自己则率亲兵策马冲向曹丕和孙登所在。  
“截杀那二将的，赏千夫长，封百户！”  
曹丕本只是心道倒霉，怎么去哪儿从军都能遇到埋伏，还想调侃两句“高公子有没上过战场”，一抬头，就看到了杀气腾腾的司马大公子。  
曹丕下意识地咬紧了下颌，司马师也抿紧了嘴唇。只此一对视，当年谁下的生死令再明了不过，司马师身边的士兵受到奖赏的鼓舞都纷纷冲向曹丕和孙登。司马师也抽出刀，但是没有进入乱军之中，只是冷冷观察着众人的动向。  
“你到底是什么人？那魏将为何盯着我们不放？”孙登觉察出异常，曹丕因这句质问回过神来刚想解释，叶白骑马到两人身边：“公子你看，前面的将士已经杀开了缺口，你与高公子先走，我来断后。”情急之下两人也顾不得许多，纵马往缺口处出逃。  
司马师挽起属下递来的长弓，眯起眼睛，瞄准两人逃脱的方向。  
曹丕必须死。他司马家走到今日，容不得半点闪失，为了司马家享受如今的权力时能少一份顾虑，他必须死。  
司马师迎着太阳的方向搭箭，忽而眼睛一阵刺痛。仓促间出手，长箭划破风声，似乎触到了曹丕的同伴。


	21. 【二十一】行行重行行

“……臣闻’鸟之将死其鸣也哀，人之将死其言也善’，故子囊临终，遗言戒，君子以为忠，岂况臣登，其能已乎？愿陛下留意听采，臣虽死之日，犹生之年也。”  
“混账！”孙权暴怒将手中的竹简用力摔得支离破碎，宫人战战兢兢地跪了一地却无人敢说话。  
“把太子身边的亲兵，都杀了给太子陪葬！还有那个曹子桓！”孙权说着又砸了桌上一个物件，“把他的人头，砍了送给魏国太傅！”  
“不劳至尊下令。”曹丕清冷声音从殿外传来。他拆了束发，身着素服，领了那天在场叶白为首的一众侍卫卸了兵刃入宫认罪。孙权见他面上毫无表情，又想到曹丕在这禁宫之中随意出入手底下人还帮着求情，心中怒火更盛。曹子桓的架势在孙权看来不像来认罪，倒像是示威。  
“是我安排不周，连累了太子。请至尊降罪。”  
他说得不卑不亢，没有乞怜也没有讨好。孙权恼恨，曹丕就当真认定他不舍得杀他。  
“安排不周？连累了太子？”孙权冷笑一声，拖着阑珊的步子缓缓走向曹丕。这么多年过去了，孙权已成为耳顺之年的至尊，太子也生出了白发，他的子桓却还是容颜依旧，像诗赋中那个田猎欢饮的青年。  
孙权扬起手，重重地扇了曹丕一耳光。  
曹丕只觉眼前一黑，瞬间口鼻腔都充盈满了鲜血，随即他腰上一疼，被踹倒在了地上。  
“若不是因为你，司马师怎么会对我儿穷追不舍！你自己找死不要紧，怎还胆敢害我的子高！”孙权气极抽出腰间佩剑砍向曹丕，曹丕也不躲，兀自抹了抹嘴角的鲜血。他抬起头看向孙权，清瘦的脸瞬间肿了一半，孙权看到他带血的下颚，剑锋终于是停住了。  
孙权刺他一剑也好，他少了愧疚，他也消气了。  
可是孙权没有。吴国至尊缓缓移动剑身抵住曹丕的下巴，冷冷道：  
“怎么，司马懿要杀你，就让你这么不想活了？”  
他不会原谅他了。  
那个知心知意，能听他诉苦为他解忧与他睥睨天下的孙仲谋，再也不会原谅他了。  
“你想让朕后悔，让司马太傅抱憾终身。”孙权伏下身子，恨恨地在他耳边说，“朕不会让你如愿的。”  
孙权起身，神情落寞而决绝。“将他关起来，朕不要再见到他。”

“子元。”  
司马懿领着一众偏将进帐看望卧病的司马师，今日他心情格外不错，只听语调都能得出三分喜悦。  
“父亲。”司马师左眼仍缠着纱布，见光依旧有些刺痛。他想起身行礼，却被司马懿拦住了。  
“子元这次立了功，好好养伤便是，不必拘于这些小节了。”司马懿坐到司马师榻边，握着他的手，欣慰道，“子元可知，你这次射杀的裨将，乃是东吴太子。”  
“什么？”司马师本还想找机会告诉司马懿偶遇曹丕的事情，却先从父亲处得了惊喜。  
“探子来报，你那天出击亲手射杀的小兵，就是乔装打扮的东吴太子，孙登。”司马懿说到得意处不觉喜上眉梢。“子元立下此不世之功，等我回去，就为你请封卫将军。”  
众人皆附和恭喜少将军，司马师却没显得太高兴，司马懿以为他眼疾未愈也没有在意，不料司马师却是附耳道，“还请父亲屏退诸将，孙登一事，另有隐情。”  
司马懿有些惊讶，但仍起身多谢诸将并表示还有些家常话与司马师说。刚送走众人，就见司马师下了榻跪在了地上。  
“儿子不敢欺瞒父亲，那日我要杀的，本不是孙登。只是眼疾突然发作，才失了手。”  
“哦，也不是什么了不得的事。”司马懿不以为意，“不管怎么样，孙登死了，该是你的功还是你的。”  
司马师抬起头，眼神像丢失猎物的狼一般狠毒与不甘。“可那日孙登旁边骑马的，正是曹丕。”

孙权意兴阑珊地随意翻了两下宫人呈上来的衣衫，织室总管不断的吹嘘绣娘的手艺高超精妙这锦缎穿在身上如何舒适柔软，听得他一阵烦躁。不就是几件便服，矫情文人才那么上心。  
孙权这么想着，就看到一件月白色的长衫有些刺眼。  
矫情文人最喜欢什么天青月白。  
孙权皱着眉打开那件衣裳，样式很是简洁素雅，花纹倒是繁琐；领子上绣了一对飞鸟，腰带上三足酒盏层叠错落，左边袖口的图案是兰花，右边是桂花。  
朝与佳人期，日夕殊不来。  
嘉肴不尝，旨酒停杯。  
寄言飞鸟，告余不能。  
俯折兰英，仰结桂枝。  
孙权愤怒地将衣服扔到地上，怒斥道：“是谁？这衣服是谁绣的！给朕带上来！”

曹丕悠闲地逗着鹦鹉，丝毫看不出哀怨忧伤的样子，潘素在一旁看着，不免感叹世态炎凉。从前曹丕与孙权要好的时候，即使无官无职，也总有达官贵人寻着由头孝敬夏公子，如今孙权不管他了，立刻门庭冷落，她从自己妹妹那儿得来的鹦鹉，曹丕也能玩一上午。  
说起来，潘素的妹妹潘淑受曹丕点播，又仗着自己的姿色，一跃而上从织室的绣娘变成了宫中的夫人。原以为这下潘夫人受宠，孙权身边有人帮着说话了，可半年过去了，吴国至尊还是一点表示都没有。  
曹丕倒不以为意，继续教这只潘夫人送来的生日礼物说话，教它说关关雎鸠。玩了半天，才见叶白拿了个盒子走进院里，他这府上已许久没有访客，曹丕略有些怪罪道，“府中都快吃不饱了，你还有闲钱给我买礼物。”  
叶白倒是希望自己有闲钱，他低头有些尴尬。“这是老陈刚刚交给我的，说是，魏国送来的。”  
“魏国？”这个遥远的名词让曹丕错愕。他对魏国最后的印象定格在舞阳侯世子对他引弓的画面上，那么冰冷那么陌生。曾经他苦苦追寻一个真相，司马师给了他答案，让他与魏国不要再有任何瓜葛。  
做工精致的礼盒不像是寻常人家的物品，曹丕带着疑惑和忐忑轻微有些颤抖地将它打开。绒布内衬的盒子里放了三个锦囊。曹丕打开第一个，松松软软地倒在手心里，发现是一捧迷迭香的种子。“这是什么呀？”叶白一头雾水。潘素也好奇凑上来看了两眼，解释说：“这是迷迭香的种子，是花，也能做成香料。”曹丕没有言语，又拿起第二个。第二个锦囊中的物品比迷迭香种子质地略硬些，曹丕打开看，是葡萄籽。  
“哎，这是什么？”这回轮到潘素提问，叶白也说不出来，两人同时看向曹丕，却见他下巴不住地发抖，随时要情绪爆发的样子。  
“胡闹！”曹丕说出这两个字眼角已经发红。“江南湿热，怎么可能种葡萄！”  
“谁说江南就不可能。”  
熟悉而威严的声音从不远处传来，三人一惊，叶白和潘素同时下跪道：“拜见至尊。”  
曹丕一时间手足无措，他还无法理清魏国的礼物与孙权同时而至的状况，只能眼见孙权一步步走近，遣退了旁人，温和却又让人不容抗拒地询问：“子桓，不看看第三个锦囊吗？”  
他说得那么若无其事，好像他们之间从未有隔阂。  
曹丕听话地打开第三个轻飘飘的锦囊。里面只有一张纸，一句话。  
思君令人老。  
司马懿的笔迹。  
呵，到了这个时候，那老贼还有脸说这样的话。  
“好嘛。”孙权没管曹丕心中所想，见此情形已经下了判断。“卿与司马太傅情真意切感人至深。子桓好好过生日吧，告辞！”  
“孙仲谋！”曹丕终于反应过来，眼疾手快地抓住了他的衣袖。孙权想挣开他往前走，他扯了几下发现甩不开，便狠狠转头瞪了过去。这仔细一瞪，双方才终于看清了对方。孙权这半年迅速地衰老，须发接近灰白，脸上也出现了老者才有的斑斑点点，只有一双碧眼还散发着慑人的神采；曹丕容颜虽不变，却轻减了许多，尽显疲态。  
思君，令人老。  
曹子桓终是先服了软，小心翼翼地将手从对方衣袖滑到对方手掌。


	22. 【二十二】天煞孤星

曹丕悠闲地躲在树下纳凉，气定神闲地指挥着家丁们依着他拟好的花园布局松土开垦，或许江南湿热的天气也真能种出葡萄，还能枝蔓缠绕，藤下挂个秋千。  
炎热的午后让他有些昏沉，曹丕躺在藤椅下不由自主地犯困，然而眼皮刚合上，就被扰人清梦地吵醒说有贵客求见。  
曹丕心道潘素今日怎么没点章法，除了孙权，谁的面子他也不需要给。他不耐地睁眼，那客人已不客气随着潘素进屋站到了他跟前，一身贵公子的打扮，和一双墨绿色的眼睛。  
他听说过，孙权这么多儿女中，至尊最宠爱的就是和步夫人所生的大公主，原来，是这双眼睛长得最像孙权。  
曹丕摆摆手示意众人退下，却还是保持着慵懒的姿态斜靠在藤椅上，公主千金之躯，自然忍受不了这种怠慢，冷言嘲讽道：“本以为阁下是风雅之人，没想到待客礼数，还不如军营中的裨将。”  
曹丕眼皮也没抬，不以为意地笑道，“是足下不懂为客之道，不报家门不等主人邀请，就擅闯后院，说出去，不怕旁人说步夫人教导不周吗？”  
和孙权一样，大公主提到步夫人这个称呼全身就锋利得咄咄逼人。  
“是皇后。”她弯下腰，一双碧眼紧紧盯住曹丕。“她是陛下追封的皇后。”  
曹丕突然想起了自己的女儿，那个临死前还放不下执念和恨意的东乡公主，她是否也曾有这样的机会，与人争辩她逝去的母亲才是大魏的皇后。  
他心里突然愧疚起来。魏国的东乡公主，何曾像吴国至尊的掌上明珠一样，纵情任性恣意洒脱。  
全公主端详着曹丕狭长的凤目，忽然“噗嗤”一声笑了。“难怪父皇如此钟爱魏国公子，今日一见，果真风度翩翩，清雅非常。”  
曹丕也从恍惚中回来，皮笑肉不笑道，“公主见过的文人雅士多了，何须夸我这闲人。”曹丕坐直起身，手臂支撑在大腿上。“不知公主屈尊前来，有何见教。”  
全公主性子本就骄纵，见他不客气语气便也不耐：“公子与我父如此亲近，难道不知他打算令立太子了吗？”  
曹丕冷笑一声，原来是为了这出，当年杨修吴质，可都没这么简单粗暴。  
“我说了，我只是个闲人。”曹丕淡淡地重复了一句。  
“闲人？”全公主哂笑，“公子身为魏氏贵胄，怎会是闲人？”  
曹丕心中一凛，面上却自然装作若无其事，挑眉道，“我听不明白公主的话。”  
全公主甩了一下衣摆，不客气地坐下占了曹丕半张藤椅。  
“我早就听说过，宫外有个魏国来的夏公子，解诗文善骑射，览群书通六艺，我父亲甚是喜爱。阁下是嘉禾三年来吴国的，若说是个魏国不得志的文人来投诚，也合情合理。但是你或许不知道，”全公主把头凑到曹丕耳畔，悄声道，“黄龙二年，隐蕃挟要犯出城时，靠的就是我那个不争气的夫婿，全琮。”

曹丕进宫的路上，一直无法不去想大公主的提议。  
“你若愿意安心在吴国辅佐父皇，我自然没有什么帮得上的。但是你扪心自问，就真的一点都不想回魏国了吗？”  
曹丕当然是回绝了她。但是这个想法却在心中埋下了根，他从来不认为孙权有可能让他离开，也不认为回去有任何值得期待的东西。但是，保留这一点希望，又有什么过错呢。  
公主并没想到死而复生那么邪乎，她以为曹丕是曹叡的兄弟，因为皇位的纷争才不得不来吴国避难。当年全琮受隐蕃一案牵连差点被贬斥，公主觉得隐蕃出逃另有隐情，多方打听力求寻得真相。事情耽搁了许多年，直到曹丕又回到吴国，全公主才将自己的逻辑串联起来。  
曹丕当时干笑了两声，“公主思虑如此缜密敏捷，若身为男子，东宫之位可就当仁不让了。”  
她说听闻父亲总愿与公子谈论朝政，事事都肯听公子的见解。想请公子在立太子的事情上，帮父亲个忙。  
他似乎又回到了当年争夺世子之位的境况，他和子建，从文臣到武将到父亲身边的宫人无不争先恐后地示好笼络，生怕失了先手满盘皆输。他以为自己再也不用那样身心俱疲了，直到全公主来找他，又唤醒了他心底因为那段被考验被责问的岁月烙印的恐惧。他贪恋肯定，贪恋亲昵，他害怕一句错误的话语错误的举动就失去他在乎的人。  
曹丕步入殿内时孙权正一手撑着额头在桌案上小憩。那双碧眼合上的时候，让孙权看起来越来越像曹操。  
曹丕走近，伸手摸了摸孙权的脸。  
“子桓。”  
孙权握住他的手让他在身边坐下。曹丕见他桌上放着群臣请立太子的奏表，心中有些不安。  
“子桓，大臣们都让我立新太子，朕找你来，想听听你的意见。”  
尽管曹丕和孙权的关系近来修复了一些，但自孙登殁后，孙权越来越频繁地使用“朕”这个自称，对曹丕也越来越少亲近之举。  
“你们吴国的事，我不便说什么。”曹丕别过头，不太想回答，却被孙权揽过了肩膀。  
“但是这件事，没有人比你更有发言权了。”孙权说完找出两份奏折，“子孝生而岐嶷，子威亦是天资聪颖，朕两个都很中意，犹豫不决。”  
确实没人比他更熟悉这感觉了。曹丕自嘲一笑。他的父亲何尝不也是在他和子建中间犹豫不决，看似公平，其实是最大的残忍。  
“那你以为我会怎么建议你？”曹丕看着孙权，一手搭在他的臂弯处。“长幼有序，嫡庶尊卑，你若不愿大臣们党朋结派四分五裂，这是最有效的方法。”  
孙权不置可否，沉吟片刻后语气听起来有些失望。“你也劝朕立长。朕以为，能听你说说孟德公的想法呢。”  
曹丕立刻皱起了眉头，“你什么意思。”  
孙权仿佛没听出他的情绪般，兀自往下说道：“昔日曹孟德为你们兄弟分封官职属臣，不是为了看谁才是真正的可塑之才，能担起魏王的事业吗？你亲历这一切，就没有体会出立贤的好处吗？”  
“是啊，立贤。”曹丕的声音极尽嘲讽，“算来算去，最后可不是立了贤。你要我跟你说说，被父亲打压被兄弟算计看着朋友一个个因党争受牵连的日子有多么愉快吗？你要想让你儿子尝尝这种滋味，尽管一试！”  
孙权见他激动的样子，心里倒似乎舒坦了。自孙登的事情后他总是明里暗里想找曹子桓的不快，如今戳到他的痛处，孙权竟是有些得意。  
“能杀出一片天，何不能为人主？”孙权低头咬了咬曹丕的耳朵，惹得曹丕一阵寒战。“你也不就是爱煞了，司马太傅争嗣时对你的拳拳之心？”  
曹丕本能地想踢开他甩袖子走人，不料却被孙权先发制人按在了身下。他撕咬他，推拒他，无奈还是被孙权制住了身体的敏感处无法抗拒。曹丕觉得自己跌入了一个深渊，他恨孙权伤害自己弥补心中的创伤，同时又爱孙权唤起曹操的回忆。  
他的父亲何尝不是打他骂他对他冷眼相向以填补对曹昂和曹冲的惋惜愧疚，在他伤心之际又把他像小时候一样抱在怀里呢喃“孤的太子子桓”。  
生子当如孙仲谋，此言非虚。

云雨过后，二人抬头看着空白的屋顶，皆是无话。直到孙权突然不知从哪里想起了一句：  
“建安十三年，诸葛亮曾给朕算过一卦。说朕命犯七杀，刑克六亲。在臣克君，在君克臣，是孤家寡人的命。”  
曹丕听得莫名，本能道：“你没杀了他？”  
“那时候打了胜仗，觉得孤家寡人就意味着九五至尊，欢喜还来不及，怎么会杀他。”孙权不以为意地喝了口酒。“现在朕才想起来，当年诸葛亮还说，这么硬的命，他只在一个故人身上见过。朕当时问是谁，他说此人尚未出仕，不足为道。”  
孙权侧头看向曹丕，眼神像是求证询问，又像是早已对心中答案笃定无疑。“现在想来，诸葛亮说的若是司马懿，朕也不会奇怪。”  
曹丕以为孙权又在故意挑事，正恼恨孙权这些云里雾里的话，只听到对方一声苍凉的叹息。  
“朕已经没有太子了。”  
无论是孙和，孙霸，还是别的皇子，朕心中都已经没有别的太子了。  
所以朕可以让他们争，让他们斗，无论最后谁得到胜利，朕都可以找到冠冕堂皇的理由传位，都可以不在乎另一方的死活。  
躺在另一侧的曹丕抓紧了被单，此刻已是泪流满面。他才不在意什么孙仲谋“在臣克君”夭了他的寿，他却是突然懂了父亲当年为何舍得让他和子建互相缠斗水火不容。  
仓舒之死，吾之不幸，汝曹之大幸！孤，已经没有属意的太子了！


	23. 【二十三】老来多健忘

自陆逊西去，不知不觉又是几度春秋。  
陆抗进京谢恩，孙权与故人之子情真意切追忆往昔的样子，像极了曹丞相如何哭令君。  
曹丕拿了颗冰镇的梅子，兴致颇高地教全公主弹棋。公主手巧，但对棋盘整体的方寸感还是不如曹丕，几局败仗下来有些恼道，“公子欺负我！”  
曹丕拿手绢擦了擦手，看似不经意道，“潘夫人的小公子，不知公主有没去探望过？”  
全公主肯耐着性子跟曹丕学弹棋从来不是为了弹棋，这会儿见他终于提起政事，总算来了精神。  
全公主略一琢磨，笑道，“潘夫人的姐姐，就在公子府上掌事，想来公子早就与小公子相熟了罢。”  
曹丕并没有否认。他一边将棋盘重新收好，一边漫不经心地说：“年老的君主总是会喜欢天真烂漫，没有心机的幼子。公主是至尊最爱的子女，不应投父亲所好吗？”  
全公主知其所言。如今太子与鲁王鹬蚌相争，如若到头来朝堂分裂两败俱伤，必不为孙权所喜。全公主如今全力押宝在鲁王身上，不如未雨绸缪，主动向身份尊贵的幼子孙亮示好。  
“公子向来思虑周全，你的意思我知道。可乱世之中国赖长君，幼主当政左右朝堂的不是外戚就是权臣，不是哪儿都能遇到魏蜀的诸葛、 司马二相的。”  
曹丕原是想提点全公主别孤注一掷，如今却被公主踩着了尾巴。  
“怎么，公主就不相信，吴国也有这样忠勇智虑的国之栋梁？”他“国之栋梁”四字说得咬牙切齿，公主却似乎根本没有注意到，接着往下说了下去。  
“权力这种毒药，历朝历代有几个位极人臣功高震主的贤人可以不染指。诸葛瑾若在或许可以为吴国尽忠，可他又有能力保强敌环伺的吴国无虞吗？”  
可不是，司马太傅鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，背地里铲除异己养寇自重，那副呕心沥血的四朝元老面孔骗了多少人。  
“能够庶竭驽钝，可比养不熟的白眼狼好多了。不过，避免权臣干政，可是个掌握小皇帝的好理由。”曹丕身子向前倾，刮了一下全公主的鼻子。“可别说我没教你。”

司马懿将自己关在房中，一日一夜米水不进，家仆将他面前的食物换了又换，他却是连茶也不肯喝。  
直到家丁着急忙慌地进来通报，说夫人醒了，老太傅浑浊的眼睛才出现一丝生机。  
他从什么时候开始冷落张春华的？从她助司马师对曹子桓赶尽杀绝，从太久太久之前。  
他不喜她平日霸道跋扈，怨她教唆儿子与自己作对，于是他纳了当年伺候曹丕的丫鬟作新宠，搂着她在曹子桓曾经的房间夜夜言欢。可他自己心中，不也希望张春华和司马师替自己做不能做的事情？他们的儿子，不是一个个被她教得文韬武略胸中有丘壑？  
她十五岁就肯为他杀人。从一开始，他们就是一对天造地设狼子野心的夫妻。  
张春华朦胧中醒来，她看到司马懿坐在床边，握着自己的手，以为在做梦。  
是梦也好，梦里，他们还是知心知意、亲密无间。  
“仲达。”张春华轻唤一声，带着轻松满足的笑意，沉沉睡去。

曹丕府上年年月月，都有魏国太傅送来的书信。并非什么情话，大多只是再平常不过的闲话家常。庭前的栀子花开了，柏夫人将上好的松木制成了古琴，洛阳牡丹艳冠天下，不知江南湿热，葡萄长得可好？  
曹丕从来不看不回，却也不烧，捆成一摞放在书房。然而这个烟雨朦胧的春天，司马懿的信却突然停了。  
送信的老陈说，太傅夫人病逝，太傅伤心过度称病不朝。或许是真的病得重了，信也写不了了。  
曹丕从来不信司马懿会有一天病得笔都提不起。年轻时他就见识过司马懿如何装病，如今演技恐怕更为精湛。他相信这一切都是司马懿韬光养晦的政治考量，而给曹丕的信，没有他装病的目的来得重要。  
他突然很想拆开那些信，想一字一句的读下去，读司马府上的一切，读他在司马家和自己之间，还是选择了前者。

司马师端着药站了好一会儿，他无法分辨父亲到底是在假寐还是真的休息。  
司马懿咳嗽了一声，唤了声子元，司马师才发觉自己观察着父亲，父亲也在观察着自己。  
“子元，吴蜀二国的线报，可还是会送到我们府上。”  
“是。”司马师点头，他犹豫了一下又说：“可他们送完咱们家，也会送到大将军府。”  
“无妨。”司马懿声音不起波澜地回道。“只要你先过目，万一有曹子桓的消息，都去掉，再送去大将军府。”  
司马师颔首，沉吟了片刻问道：“那如果有曹子桓的消息，父亲是想知道，还是……”  
“不用告诉我了。”司马懿喟叹一声，似是与自己的执念终于和解了一般。“从今往后，他的事，都不用告诉我了。”  
司马师还想再问，却也不敢，嘱咐父亲喝了药便躬身告退。

曹丕将司马懿送来的信件摊开一桌子，他好几个月没有得到来信了，他坐不住了。  
或许司马懿真的病了。  
他在心中平和而安静地叙述着生活中的一切琐事，有时也加几句自己的心情和追思。“司马府翻修，当年卿住过的别院早已不是原来的样子了。子桓在石桌上刻下的棋盘，如今被柏夫人，用来放她最喜欢的花。”  
“司马师又娶了泰山羊氏的女儿。新媳妇出身高门端庄得体，可儿子却再也不像短短几个月和季重的女儿在一起时一般把酒言欢、嬉笑怒骂。或许让季重的女儿远离我们家和朝堂之上的暗流，也是对故友的仁慈。”  
“孙仲谋行事与当年曹公愈发相像，卿且珍重。”  
直到最后一封信，他说，夫人病了，怕是这些年积劳成疾郁郁不平，他觉得是自己的错。  
曹子桓隐约能猜出当年谁才是将他献给曹叡的主谋。若没人相助，曹璿怎么也得不到足以将他迷倒的安神药。知他们父女藏身之处的只有司马师，而他数年来一直听从父训对曹丕礼遇有加，若不是张春华指示，他断不敢自作主张出卖曹丕。  
司马懿默许了张春华和司马师的行动，而这一次，他又为了张春华，刻意忘记了曹丕。  
那就这样罢。什么忧来思君不敢忘，什么愿为晨风鸟，都是满纸荒唐言。  
回头四向望，眼中无故人。


	24. 【二十四】历史将宣判我无罪

曹丕在前厅出入了几次，发现老陈在自己家里已经坐了两个时辰，一副心神不宁的样子。  
“怎么了，平时不都是来了就走免得别人起疑的吗？”曹丕调侃他。  
老陈听他说完立刻丢了瓜子坐不住了，丝毫没有情报头子该有的老成持重。  
“公子，我知道您一向不管这事儿，可这两天着实蹊跷。洛阳的眼线十日与我联系一次，从前就算是送信的马慢了误差也不会超过一日，可现在已经连续二十多天杳无音讯了，我害怕这中间出了什么乱子。”  
曹丕思忖起来，“若是吴国的人发现了你们联系的方式，现在怕早就来拿人了。二十多天杳无音讯……莫非是，魏国那头出了事。”  
送走惴惴不安的老陈，吴宫里就传话，至尊请公子议事。

这个时间孙权本该在与群臣议政，然而他摈退了左右，锁着眉，似乎读着一份十万火急的军情密报，然而看到曹丕前来，他厚重的胡子下嘴角又微不可闻地上扬了一下，好像刚看了一个有趣的故事。  
“子桓，朕有个难题，想问问你。”他拉了曹丕在自己身边坐下，合上手中的竹简。  
“你是当朝大将军，正值壮年春秋鼎盛，皇帝年幼，朝中大小事务都由你把持。唯一可以稍加抗衡的，只有当年同被先帝托孤的四朝老太傅。不过如今，太傅已是垂垂老矣尸居余气，于是你不再有所忌惮，在朝中大权独揽，大将军府门庭若市。在先帝十年祭日之时，你携年幼的天子及百官出城祭拜，众臣对你阿谀谄媚，仿佛你才是真正的皇帝。就在你最骄傲的时候，却听闻，早已赋闲在家中风的太傅靠私养的死士控制了武库与都城，并传太后诏，称大将军欺君罔上逾制僭越，当革职，罢官。皇城如今由太傅把守，你的家人亲眷都在城内，大将军手握天子，该如何自处，才能保从属家眷无虞，又不落得谋反的罪名？”  
曹丕听完，只觉得浑身发冷，如同置身冰窖。  
他似乎都看见了，年迈的太傅中风在床，面对大将军亲信的试探，眼花耳背，连喝一口药，都会颤颤巍巍地流到衣襟上。即便是朝中政敌，都不免唏嘘地感慨太傅时日无多、造化弄人。  
而只有曹丕知道，在起事前漆黑的夜晚，太傅穿着寿衣，手执利剑，双眼冷酷而坚定。照顾他多年的柏夫人见他精神矍铄地起身，惊讶地将手中的油灯打翻在地；聪慧如司马昭，也只是前一夜才知晓父亲的谋划，焦急地踱步整夜睡不着。太傅一直在等待这一日，等待士族对大将军的不满到达顶峰，等待即使他对大将军出手，满朝文武也会袖手旁观的时机。  
三千死士安静而有序地跪满了前庭，晨曦的微光还未触及太傅府的屋檐。他们没有见过太傅，太傅也不认识死士的真面目，然而时至今日，早已是箭在弦上生死与共。拔剑的兵戈声，惊醒了依旧在沉睡中的洛阳城。  
“呵，呵。”曹丕先是冷笑了两声，接着似乎抵不住这荒谬，肆无忌惮地大笑起来。  
“这才过了多少年，当初如何逼献帝，如今，太傅也来欺我曹家了。”  
孙权见他边哭边笑，本能地伸手去抚他的脸， 曹丕却侧过头，将半张脸埋在了孙权的衣袖中。他吸了吸鼻子，等他再转过脸来，眼角已露出一分不甘而倔强的狠戾。  
“那要看，大将军有没有胆子，挟天子以令诸侯了。”  
孙权略一沉吟道，“大将军手握皇帝，若反咬太傅才是乱臣贼子，等各地的勤王之师到来，一座孤城必难以为继。不过，随行官员的家眷都在城中，只得看，大将军有没有破釜沉舟的魄力了。”  
曹丕听出了他话里的意思，大将军不是武帝，怕没有这样的勇气。  
可如果曹子桓是大将军，必会不惜一切，手刃太傅。  
“子桓。”孙权这些年总是喜怒无常，刚得到信报时，他想拿这个消息刺探曹丕；如今见他难过，孙权又忍不住心疼。“无论你想朕怎么做，朕都听你的。”  
此刻曹丕竟不知能不能相信孙权。他信任的人一次又一次负了他，到现在，曹丕已经不知道自己有没有托付真心的能力了。  
曹丕深吸了一口气，用了极大的力气才压抑住了漫山遍野的愤恨与悲哀。“朝中的事，如今，与我还有什么关系。”

渭水河畔，司马懿牵着战马，身着戎装。河水中倒影出他花白的须发，和炯炯有神的双眸。  
一天以前，天下除了司马师所有人都当他老迈昏聩行将就木；而今天，半个朝廷的官员都来给他出谋划策，称太傅为国之栋梁。司马懿见识过太多时局与人心的动荡，他清楚，朝臣趋炎附势，永远只跟随利益变化，今日助他清君侧的人，或许也是昨日在大将军府落井下石的人。唯一能保住手中优势的，只有斩草除根，以绝后患。  
曹子桓没有看到的是，在太傅穿上寿衣之前，他打开了那件尘封多年的、曹丕留下的龙袍。  
自曹丕被曹叡软禁，那件当年曹丕穿着殡天的龙袍一直稀里糊涂地留在了司马家。二十多年过去了，布料早已褪色，司马懿却似乎看见了鲜活明亮的文帝穿着红黑相间的龙袍站在他面前的样子。他抚摸着这件衣服，仿佛抚摸到了曹丕冰冷而细腻的肌肤，他就那么静静地躺在那里，无声地展示着一登九五的诱惑。  
他在为曹家尽忠与家族的崛起间犹豫了大半辈子，如今双方势同水火再没有转圜的余地。武帝在时，他兢兢业业不敢冒进；文帝在时，他甘心辅佐自己选择的小世子，许他天下之志；明帝在时，他外御诸葛内攘公孙；如今，他已是世族的首领大魏的股肱，他不愿被架空，不愿解甲归田，不愿将奋斗一生的功业让给曹爽。今日他起事后，群臣或许会称他为乱臣贼子，史书也会对他口诛笔伐，但也或许有人会以此警惕，年老的冢虎，依然没有失去利齿。  
至于他的小世子，司马懿抚摸着龙袍上的纹路，他隐隐有种感觉，这次若真的事成，他们还会再见面的。


	25. 【二十五】长恨人心不如水

潘淑挑出一颗鲜红得娇艳欲滴的樱桃，巧笑倩兮地喂入孙权口中。  
“你是说，你家公子天天厉兵秣马，暗中操练，就等着有朝一日造反逼宫，与司马太傅遥相呼应？”  
孙权冷笑了一下，半靠在潘淑怀里，表情看不出喜怒。  
“妾不敢欺瞒陛下。”跪在地上的潘素将身子伏得更低了些。”府中的事，公子并不完全与我说，我也是偷偷瞧见的。我……我还听侍卫们说，”潘素抬起头，怯生生地望着上位者，潘淑示意她但说无妨。  
“公子打算逼宫，罢黜太子，另立年幼的小公子，以通魏国太傅。”  
“陛下！妾绝不知情！”潘淑听完连忙跪了下来，泫然欲泣的模样很是惹人怜爱。  
“陛下，妾不敢偏私自己的外甥，如此机要的事，妾不敢不告知陛下与夫人。”潘素脸都贴到了地上，手都不自觉的颤抖起来。  
“陛下明鉴，妾从未与夏公子合谋！”潘淑声音都带了哭腔，”妾承蒙陛下垂青，得以服侍陛下；姐姐在夏公子府上做事，也一直恪守本分。先前夏公子确有提点妾，妾一直感激公子让妾得见天颜，可妾也一直不敢逾矩。如今府中的谋划，姐姐冒死通风报信，对自己的外甥也不敢徇私，还请陛下明鉴！”  
孙权见她委屈，心中也柔软了一些，轻笑道，“你起来吧。”  
潘淑睁着怯生生的大眼睛打量着孙权，见他确无责备之意，才起身坐回了孙权身侧。  
“你说，子桓他，真的和司马太傅暗通款曲，意图不轨？”  
“妾未曾见过物证，是听府中的魏籍侍卫说的。”  
孙权不以为意地一笑，“那就都抓来，问问好了。”

潘素惴惴不安地将两只手无意识地揉搓，一旁的潘淑此时倒是放松起来，悠然自在地吃着樱桃。  
“我就说，至尊一听到司马太傅，果真什么都忘了，迫不及待地要把人提审。”她看自己的姐姐还是一副心神不宁的样子，伸手推了她一下，顺便递了一把樱桃。  
“丧着脸干什么，只有这样，你那公子，才会永远呆在吴国。”潘淑说完一副恨铁不成钢的样子。自己姐姐对夏公子的心思怎么也瞒不过她，不出此下策，只怕人明天就留书出走了。  
“可万一至尊真的对公子……”  
“放心吧，这么多年你还看不出来吗？至尊绝不会碰公子分毫，只不过，苦了府中的叶统领沈管家们了。”  
道理潘素也知道。她的公子与魏国渊源颇深，连全公主都猜出他应该是魏国皇室。司马太傅的书信一向频繁，这次魏国出事，保不准公子就会请辞，再也不回来了。  
潘淑说，那剪掉公子的羽翼，他不就再也回不去了。

全公主人都快睡下了，忽听说有贵客来访。  
屋外下了雨，曹丕的头发湿漉漉的，脸上苍白沾着水气，公主也不避嫌，披了件外衣就出来会客了。  
“公子深夜前来，不怕父皇知道了，更加怪罪？”  
曹丕冷哼一声，“公主可知，我为何前来？”  
全公主不慌不忙地为曹丕斟了杯茶，“魏国的事，我可管不了。”  
曹丕知道，若是没有好处，公主可不会与他交好。廷尉的人刚拉走府中众人时他自己也一头雾水，可不到片刻便冷静下来，既然有人陷害，他何不借公主之手，成全了她的抱负，也卖了她人情，为自己真有朝一日回魏国铺路。  
“可要是，是太子想借我手，请司马懿为外援，趁机扰乱吴国朝政呢？”  
全公主挑眉，这似乎有点意思。  
“你父皇不满太子已久，对鲁王也说不上多喜欢，这党争本就是至尊意图甄别朝中大臣的方法。他一向防司马懿如虎狼，若这两个人粘上关系，太子的位置必定是坐不稳了。公主再加一把火，便可让至尊立小公子，从此学馆陶公主，遥控新君。”  
计谋不复杂，却是够用。全公主笑道，“公子已经思虑周全，我还有什么帮得上公子的。况且，公子肯借此机会帮我，不是真的要走吧？”  
“他能听信谗言就拿下我的朋友，我还有什么可留恋的。”  
曹丕说这话时半是赌气半是真的怨恨。孙权说过要帮他，要护他，结果不打一声招呼就因为莫须有的罪名拿下了他的左右。论起小心眼曹子桓向来不遑多让，他孙仲谋爱听谗言，他就给他编个够。  
“我那侍卫长油盐不进，不见到我什么也不会招；我那管家还有几分机灵，懂得转圜几分。我想，公主把我的意图传到廷尉，应该不是难事。”  
“供出太子，公子是需要我协助出城吗？”全公主已做好打算，若夏桓一意回魏国，她只能保证将人送出建业，剩下的一切得看他自己的造化了。  
“不用。”曹丕的语气十分平静。“公主只需安排我与至尊见面即可。”

江南的雨连绵不绝，曹丕是在一个同样的雨天被召进阴森森的地牢。二十多岁时在许都和邺城他也曾多次涉足这种不见天日的地方，为了他的朋友与同党，似乎其中也有过司马懿。  
孙权着人备了桌椅端坐在审讯室中央，见曹丕前来，亲昵地拍了拍身边的位子让他坐下，仿佛这几个月他们一直这般亲密。  
奇怪，自从魏国高平陵之变，他们再也没有什么交流。曹子桓这边恨得咬牙切齿，而另一边，孙仲谋却总会觉得他为司马老贼得势欣喜若狂。  
“你的管家招了。”  
曹丕这才看清，自己府中众人安安静静跪了一地。这些人追随他十余年，如今也都成了年近不惑的中年人，身上这些刑讯的伤痕，怕是难好了。  
官吏递上一份口供，曹丕看也不看，直接表示“他说的东西，我都不知情”。  
“哦？”孙权似乎觉得有趣，“子桓是说下人欺瞒主上了？”  
“我是说，有人栽赃陷害，挑拨离间，请至尊明鉴。”  
他说得不卑不亢，孙权向来没招。他也知道自己这次折磨曹丕的身边人毫无理由，但他就是忍不住像潘淑提议的那样去削他的羽翼，因为他知道，曹丕谋反逼宫是假，想走却是真的。  
他有什么理由不走？他的司马懿，现在是呼风唤雨开宗立庙的实权皇帝了，曹丕嘴上说要天天梦见回去杀了那老贼，谁知道是不是慊慊思归恋故乡。  
孙权想杀了他身边的帮手，他甚至可以给他凤座，只让他安心留在自己身边。而他却不安分，偏要联合自己最心爱的女儿来救人，去干涉他继承人的选择。  
你管家胡诌，朕凭什么相信。  
反正你不喜欢孙和，这些儿子你都可以弃之如敝履，就像当年父亲不喜欢我一样。你巴不得太子和鲁王暴露出大臣的人心动向，最后把不喜欢的都杀了，把江山交给小儿子。  
曹子桓这么毫不在意地说着，看得孙权想掐死他。  
“所有人都出去，管家留下。”  
孙权附耳到曹丕耳边，“朕要看看，你的管家，说的是不是实话。”

孙权在森冷的地牢里，当着沈七的面要了曹丕。  
曹丕的衣服被随便扒开，孙权从身后咬着他的脖子，没做任何润滑就强行进入了他。他一手横在曹丕的腰上，一手掐着他的脖子，以捕食者的姿态占有猎物。曹丕闭着眼睛，死死咬着唇不愿发出一丝声音，自欺欺人地害怕牢房外的人听到他们的苟且。他脸上水光一片，不知是汗还是泪。  
孙仲谋毕竟老了，几下之后就放开了对曹丕的禁锢。曹丕喘着气，随意扯了扯衣服，肩头一片凌乱的牙印与红印。  
沈七觉得自己真是倒霉。本来他出身市井，什么肮脏勾当都见过，至尊跟公子那点破事儿本来不用点破他也知道，结果现在看着了，别说长针眼，怕是连命都得搭进去。  
“刚才，都看见什么了？”  
果不其然至尊的问话就来了。说听实话，公子会杀他；不说实话，至尊说他油嘴滑舌诬陷太子，也得杀他。  
沈七咬了咬牙，电光火石见还是选择了赌听公子的话，赌至尊不会与公子为难。  
“草民什么也……”然而他还没有机会说完这句话，曹丕的剑就已经割破了他的颈脉。曹丕衣衫不整，发丝散落，眼神却狠厉得有如地狱修罗。  
沈七今天在这里，不管他说什么，他都必须死。他生了一副伶牙俐齿，死也是因为这张嘴。  
曹丕的剑掉到地上，眼中一下失去了光彩。孙权从身后环住他的腰，轻吻他的耳畔：“朕的好子桓。”他细碎地亲吻着对方，虽因年岁的原因无法再行欢，却依旧享受抚摸对方美好的肉体。“朕改主意了。朕现在相信，你可以回去，亲手杀了司马懿。”


	26. 【二十六】再会，诺尼诺

孙权对曹丕，如兄如父。  
曾经他的父亲要杀司马懿，他跪在地上恳求对方回心转意；如今孙权要他做同样的事情，他没有拒绝。  
孙权将曹丕落下的碎发整理到耳后，笑着说，子桓永远不会回来了。  
他以为孙权不肯让他走的，他以为自己一直会和吴王这么拉锯，仿佛吴王不会老，对他的爱也不会熄灭。直至今日在昏暗的地牢，孤独的灯光照在痛失爱子诛杀重臣的吴王脸上，他看清了他的白发，看清了他的皱纹，看清了他脸上的斑点，曹丕也终于意识到，即使他从洛阳星夜兼程八百里往返，他也再也见不到孙权了。  
“是谁、出于什么目的诬陷你谋反，朕都知道。可朕不想点破，朕想让你回心转意，若做不到，朕可以把你身边的人都杀了。可是你怎么可能坐以待毙，你也曾是九州的君王，你会挣扎会逃脱，直到飞回你的国度，让朕再也见不到你。”  
“你若要回去完结自己的执念，朕成全你；可若你杀不了司马懿，朕宁愿现在就杀了你。”  
孙权的眼神一瞬间染上一股杀意，可随即又被缱绻与温柔淹没。  
曹丕争了那么久想要回魏国，如今得到孙权的允许，反倒无所适从了。他突然不想动身了，他想告诉孙权他愿意陪吴国至尊终老，与他一起培养合适的太子，教他治国方略和琴棋诗赋，告诉他洛阳的繁华与富饶，或许有一天，他们教出的太子会帅兵到达孙权也不曾到达的地方，写“周公吐哺，天下归心”。然而出口的话却与内心所想南辕北辙。  
“连你也不要我了。”曹丕耸了耸肩，他嘴角咧开露出牙齿，似乎在强行挤出一个笑容。  
“朕早就告诉过你，朕是孤家寡人的命。曾经朕以为你的出现预示着天命已改，朕可以有一个相识相伴的知心人指点江山，诗词唱和。可是这些年，太子薨逝，重臣自裁，骨肉相残，哪有一丝逆天改命的样子？朕是天煞孤星，所有朕身边的人都会在朕之前离开；子桓，若你不回去，朕恐怕迟早会找出原由处置你。到时候，你会来朕梦中索命？还是找司马太傅讨债？”  
他一席话说得如蝼蚁跗骨，曹丕甚至可以看见，自己卷入太子之争，与无数站错队的大臣一起跌落在尘埃里，在漫天的血光与哭嚎声中，等着刽子手将他剥皮啖肉。最后孙权会收起他的尸首，将他留在吴主的寝陵陪葬。  
“趁朕还没有改变主意。子桓，你手中有魏国带来的二十个侍卫，朕再送你二十死士，足以保你回洛阳无虞并寻找出见到司马懿的办法。趁我还舍得放你，你现在就走。”  
一旦不舍得，就是要吞进骨血，埋首异乡了。  
“仲谋，第一次见你，是被俘；第二次，是失魂落魄走投无路。我从来没有像我想象中那样，乘着步辇，带着冕旒来建业找你，邀你一同饮西域的葡萄酒。明明先前费尽心思当世子当皇帝，现在倒妄想寄情田园山水。仲谋，你说得对，我本就是九州的君王，本就无法远离朝堂的权力和争斗。我该回去夺回我的国度，然后骑着马，从城南的正门回到建业。那时候我会带给你洛阳的奇珍异宝，你会会带给你火浣布，陌露刀，甚至在古墓中长生不老的宫女。我甚至会将自己写进列异传，本已躺入坟墓的君王又得到了不老的容颜，游历他先前不曾涉足的土地，遇到他一直想会面的知己。”  
孙权见到他眼里的流光，不禁一笑：“你会把我也写进你的文章里吗？”  
“我会写我乘着大鹏飞到了云梦泽，那里有一位碧眼紫髯的仙人。他熟知湖里的一切鸟兽虫鱼，掌控云雾升起的规律和水波的潮汐。我为他弹琴，他就在湖中挥洒烟雨；我作画，他就挥就一片晴好。除了琴棋书画与谈天说地我无法帮助他什么，反而让我们的交往惬意而不计得失。从前我身边的人都指望靠我飞黄腾达，只有和他，我们才能平等地相处。”这回曹丕说得坚定，“至尊通达，若易地而处，我断不肯放你回去。”

曹丕骑在马背上，自从建业离开已十日有余，他却一直忘不了孙权永别的希冀与不舍。在囚禁他与放他自由间两相挣扎，孙权终于选择了后者。  
他或许无法再回去云梦泽了，魏国的旅途充满了未知的艰辛，他甚至不知道自己能否再踏进洛阳，能否再见到太傅。又或者这一切结束，孙权是否还健在，等着他的消息。  
“自古至今，未有不亡之国，亦无不掘之墓。子桓，这世上，哪有万岁，这是你自己的说的。”  
他真的宁愿他的至尊万岁，国祚绵长。他只能干笑着说，你若醒来，发现自己也变年轻了，别忘了来找我。  
但两人都心知，孙权这一世天煞孤星已用尽了所有阳寿，他将完满地作为一方雄主走完这一生，仿佛曹丕并没有来过。  
“我会找到让人长生不老的五色石，我总会有办法带给你的。”  
“那我等着。”孙权满不在意地一笑。“但你的石头来之前，我再送你一样东西。这个虎符，你可以用来调用魏国境内所有吴国斥候、军士，无论品级。”  
曹丕端详着那只黄铜色的虎符，与此同时，寿春的城门，隐隐出现在曹丕视线范围之内。


	27. 【二十七】王其爱玉体，俱享黄发期

曹彪以为自己见到了鬼。  
他吓得摔了茶杯，从榻上连滚带爬地下来，他想看清灯下之魂的容貌，又不敢靠近，下巴哆嗦着颤抖。  
那分明是他死去的哥哥，他的陛下，他的皇兄。  
可这怎么可能是曹丕。曹丕二十三年前就驾崩了，永远地躺在了首阳山无人知晓的角落，那时候曹彪以为宗室亲王形同虚设的日子就要到头了。  
“朱虎。”那鬼魂叫了一声他的名字，声音与他的面容一样年轻。这一定是鬼魂看到令狐愚的书信前来索命了，楚王心虚地想。  
“皇兄，令狐愚和王凌地谋划，臣弟概不知情！”年老的曹彪跪在远处看着年轻的曹丕，模样甚是狼狈。“他们也是看到司马氏扰乱朝纲逼迫太后幼主，才想另立长君；但是臣弟对此一无所知，他们的书信我一直没有回，臣弟对陛下忠心耿耿呀！”  
这一个两个，都爱打清君侧的幌子。曹丕哂笑了一声，“司马懿诛曹爽，说的也是这个理由吧，’权臣欺孤儿寡妇’。可是司马懿是仗着资历打击异己，王凌就是什么大忠臣吗？他可是把你这个诸王最长都找出来另立门户了，这可不像臣子所为。”  
“一切都是王凌和令狐愚的主意，他们的提议，臣弟并无答应！”  
“可你也没有拒绝，也没有上达天听。”曹丕站了起来，一步步像曹彪走进。曹彪下意识地往后退，可他本就抵着床榻根本无处可逃。他看到他的皇兄越走越近，年轻的面庞和活人一样真实，他原以为会有阴曹地府的寒气扑面而来，然而却闻到了曹丕熟悉的熏香。  
天资文藻下笔成章就是不一样，曹彪心想，死了也要以南皮之游最清爽利落的时候示人，而不是一登九五黄袍加身。  
“朱虎。”曹丕的手伸了过来，曹彪想去躲，可终究躲不过，被他拍了拍脸颊。  
那是一只有温度的手。  
“如果，为兄让你答应王凌呢？”

孙权派来的高手虽然对曹丕不如自魏国就追随的亲兵亲近，却是带来了有用的机密。曹丕本欲在寿春稍作休整便起身前往洛阳，而吴国的侍卫谏言，至尊赠予的虎符最有用的地方不是洛阳，而在寿春。  
寿春边陲重镇满布吴国眼线，远离洛阳的朝野纷争，只有在这里，孙权的礼物才有可能发挥他最大的威力。  
曹丕忽而觉得茅塞顿开，一直以来他都想着赶紧回到洛阳与司马懿对峙，但其实他也可以占据寿春，让司马懿过来。  
他在寿春细细梳理了朝中的局势。太傅许大将军荣华富贵，只要肯交出权力仍可闲做富家翁。然而驸马何宴检举，大将军屡有越规范上举动，谋逆证据确凿，太后请太傅治罪，太傅又请驸马主审。驸马为了穷治曹爽一党，不惜株连同袍，牵连出邓飏、丁谧、毕轨、李胜等人。最后邀功时，太傅说还少了一人，驸马问，难道是我吗？最终曹爽同党全部被夷三族，包括何宴。  
“何宴！”曹丕恨恨地把手中的茶杯摔到地上。“趋炎附势巧言令色！我就知道他必成祸害！”  
“公子，司马懿在朝中洗牌，众大臣人心惶惶。寿春的王凌太尉亦是寝食难安，密谋联络了兖州刺史令狐愚，打算拥立楚王曹彪。”  
“令狐愚？”曹丕眯起了凤眸，“莫不是那个文帝朝仗着自己有些权力就妄治乌丸校尉田豫罪的令狐愚?”  
“正是此人。”  
“哼，这样的人得了权势，必会仗势行凶，才不会尽忠。”曹丕嘴上这样说，心中不免觉得悲凉。如今朝中司马懿一党再无人制衡，除了王凌，还真找不出拥有同样资历人望的世族领袖。  
“可若没有利好，谁又愿意尽忠呢？”

“所以皇兄是想借这楚王的身份，自己来当楚王？”  
曹彪掌了灯，听完来龙去脉，胆子渐渐大了起来。他高高在上的皇兄如今也不过是个无权无势的孤魂野鬼，想要点实权和名分，还得装神弄鬼故弄玄虚。  
“怎么，楚王不舍得？”  
“臣弟怎么敢呢。”曹彪自嘲，“皇兄是万乘之尊，臣弟是庶子，皇兄要的东西，臣弟怎敢不给。”  
这话说得带刺，曹丕本也不是什么嫡长。  
“你这话说得什么意思。”  
“没什么意思。”曹彪一字一句咬得恳切，“只不过如今权臣干政、宗室孱弱，想向皇兄讨个说法罢了。”  
果然这么多年，他的兄弟们，都是对他当年分徙诸王有怨的。那么朝堂上，又有多少人觉得今天一切的始作俑者是他？  
“如今主少国疑，宗室自当团结一心，楚王怎么反还同室操戈了呢？”  
“皇兄付司马懿托孤之重，如今连一句道歉都不肯吗？”曹彪的语调高了起来，他眼珠外眦，似乎有无穷无尽的怨怒与悔恨想要抒发。  
“如果当初是四哥当了皇帝，皇兄现在估计依旧可以享尽荣华富贵调动国郡兵马，臣子若有异心，皇兄作为诸王之长当可号令天下诛杀异己归政于曹家。”  
“你给我住口！”曹丕站了起来，鼻尖挂着冰冷的汗珠。“你懂什么？你以为朕是为了荣华富贵？子建若做了皇帝丁仪和杨修还会留我的活路？争嗣之路不是你死便是我活，朕留子建一命已是煞费苦心，你们有什么资格指责朕？”  
“可无论如何，皇兄托孤司马懿埋下今日祸根都是事实！”曹彪字字不让。“皇兄今日若肯在亡父灵堂前悔过道歉，从今往后，臣弟肝脑涂地在所不辞；可若做不到，恕楚王府送客。”  
父亲，你看到了吗。你的好儿子们，他们一个个都在逼我，都恨不得将我挫骨扬灰。  
“可今日在楚王府，为兄还真可以任性妄为。”  
曹丕打了个响指，两个蒙面人破窗而入，刀剑瞬间就架到了楚王脖子上。  
曹丕将王凌与令狐愚的信递到曹彪面前，又把笔送入他手中。  
“你不会真以为，朕就是个的孤魂野鬼了吧？”

曹丕收紧了握住王凌印绶的手掌，烛光下的面容透明得不真实。  
无论真心还是被逼，曹彪都替他答应了王凌和令狐愚的请求，楚王在东南经营已久，寿春望族一呼百应。  
父亲，如果你在，你会不会责罚我，会不会后悔立我，会不会甚至根本不理我不看我，将我看作被人唾弃的尘埃。  
他那么渴望父亲的肯定，而如今，他让父亲失望了。  
“公子。”曹丕伤神之际，叶白进屋禀报。“那位令狐大人的事，属下已经处理干净了。”  
他让人解决了令狐愚，复仇的道路上，他不想有不喜欢的人阻碍。  
“那是时候营造声势，让洛阳那位太傅也出来走动走动了。”


	28. 【二十八】曾经我也想过一了百了

司马懿在摇晃的船舱中就着不甚明亮的灯光执笔写信，司马师几次欲为父亲代笔，都被拒绝了。  
“王太尉若不见我手书，怎肯开门投诚？舟车劳顿都是小事，信要尽快送到王凌手上，多给他几日思量。”  
司马师称是，犹豫了一下又道，“父亲缘何如此笃定，王凌一定会被招降，这寿春城里，不会有太多抵抗？”  
司马懿放下笔，司马师这几年在他对外称病期间代替他持家主事，朝政人心都日渐谙熟，已是个合格的接班人。然而有些细节，司马懿作为一个过来人，毕竟还有些经验可以提点传授。  
“王凌并非真的大魏忠臣，只是身为太原王氏看我司马氏如今统领洛阳世族心有不甘，想趁乱渔利，这点你我都同意？”  
司马师点头。曹爽出事，王凌观望许久直至司马懿露出杀招才有动静，先前的太尉之职也是安然接受了，如此看来更像是对利益分配的不满。问题的关键更是出在另立楚王上，无论如何拥立新君都是大逆不道的行为，与忠君爱国丝毫无关；何况若要清君侧，当今君上并无过错并且已经成年，国赖长君的说话显然无法令人信服。  
“王凌师出无名，这寿春城里本就不是铁板一块，只消利诱，即可四分五裂。何况子元，你不觉得楚王的事情非常蹊跷吗？”  
司马懿的眉毛一动，眼底竟然有些兴奋。  
“所有人都能想到的东西，王凌比我资历还老怎会想不到？文帝血脉未尽，若论诸王之尊又怎能轮到楚王？你不觉得这一切，更像是楚王在裹挟寿春守军吗？”  
“而据我的了解，楚王并没有这样的胆识和野心。”  
司马师看见司马懿眼中熊熊燃起的火光，突然有些明白了此中的深意。  
“爹的意思是，楚王也可能是被胁迫的？”  
嘉平二年，荧惑守南斗，吴国的那位公子突然没了线索，这或许不是巧合。  
“楚王心不甘情不愿地给人做嫁衣，王凌也是冒天下之大不韪，你说，这寿春城里，该有多么人心浮动呢？”

自听闻王凌出城与司马懿谈判，曹彪便觉得事有蹊跷。  
曹丕原本的意思，是以寿春之叛诱司马懿出兵借机除之。朝中对司马懿不满的臣子大有人在，司马师亦是根基尚浅，如能借叛军除掉司马懿，曹氏未必没有机会。然而王凌今早一接到司马懿的来信便急匆匆带着亲兵出了城，连招呼都没有跟他这个楚王打，实在令人生疑。  
果然这么想着，就盼来了曹丕。  
“王凌出城了？”曹丕皱着眉头诘问，显然没料到对方会如此轻易地与司马懿和谈。  
“天不亮就走了，我也是刚刚知晓。”  
“为功名利禄上表的忠心，终也将会为功名利禄而去。”曹丕锁紧了眉头，“司马懿若是诱导王凌将所有矛头指向楚王脱罪，那可就麻烦了。”  
“寿春势单力薄，王凌自知不敌，也并非出乎意料。子桓，我怕这段时间，他发现了什么。”  
曹彪少有地叫他子桓，曹丕突然觉得，自己这个弟弟是真有一份拳拳报国之心的。  
这段时间曹彪一直在人前与王凌等人周旋打点，而背后“楚王”的谋划则真正出自曹丕。王凌历经四朝，未必感觉不出其中的猫腻。没人知道司马懿昨夜送来的劝降信中到底写了什么，但或许只消一句提点，就会让王凌意识到这一切冒险未必值得。朝廷若不治罪，他还是坐断东南的太尉，他无需堵上身家性命，成为一个虚无缥缈、被无数人觊觎的相国。  
“哼，”曹丕赌气，“真到那时，那我就索性当了真的楚王，看司马懿拿我如何。”

司马懿微笑地看着王凌的小舟迫近，看到亲兵将王凌阻挡在数十步之外，连忙伸手阻拦道，“胡闹，快给王太尉松绑！”  
“仲达！”王凌的声音低沉而干涸，“你若有事召我，书信一封就行了，何必引军前来？”  
“王太尉可不是竹简就可以召来的。”司马懿见王凌周身并无任何武器，终于放心地携二子上前。  
“多年未见，彦云身体可好？”司马懿说着伸手掺住王凌。  
“承蒙太傅挂念。”王凌比司马懿年事还高，此刻却要半弓着身子低头。“王凌自知铸成大错，特来向太傅请罪！”  
司马懿身后的司马师与司马昭悄悄相视一笑，果然，王凌还是不愿意为楚王的帝位赌博犯险。司马懿在信中只需明言，此事若成，最大的获利者是楚王，他王太尉还是个令人眼红的重臣，自己身居相国，深感国事操劳；王太尉若可以将主犯供出，朝廷可以既往不咎。  
王凌被司马懿说服，则是他渐渐感觉到楚王并不好控制。  
当令狐愚最开始向他提议这个想法时，两人只是想借身在淮南的楚王的名号师出有名。楚王并不热衷权势，两人都觉得相较身份更为尊贵的燕王或年轻的任城王更易于控制。可是最近，王凌明显感觉到楚王对于寿春的城防布置和对抗司马懿的意图日益积极起来，甚至这次与司马懿见面，王凌都要选在清晨才得以避开楚王无处不在的耳目。  
“太尉一时糊涂，只要将幕后主使交出，我必向陛下谏言既往不咎，让太尉颐养天年。”  
“怎么，太傅还做不了主吗？”王凌神色一变，司马懿在信上明明信誓旦旦可以保他无虞。  
“彦云不用担心，我自会向皇上秉明事实，国有国法，不可轻易动摇。”  
王凌将信将疑，被司马懿请去了休息。人一离开，司马懿立刻冷了脸，対两个儿子沉声道，“召集军队，发兵寿春。”

曹丕是在睡梦中被曹彪唤醒的，正如多年前他在漫天的火光中被兄长唤醒一样。  
“子桓，王凌可能知道了。”  
曹彪在一众侍卫的簇拥中抓着曹丕的手。  
“是我没有告诉你。其实我看到了司马懿给王凌的信，他在信中说，青龙二年明帝曾在洛阳发现冒充文帝的重犯。当时王凌问我什么意思，我说可能暗指罪魁祸首并不在太尉。”  
“你为什么现在告诉我。”曹丕瞬间清醒了过来，现实并不是宛城的火光，而是江南的冷雨。  
“王凌降了，司马懿来寿春找楚王兴师问罪了。”  
曹丕不自觉地向后退了一步，他的侍卫可以控制曹彪，但是面对司马懿的大军根本就是以卵击石。等他一声令下，真的楚王、假的楚王都可以被轻而易举地拿下。  
“子桓，他是来找你的，我现在还奇怪他为什么要在信里告诉王凌这些内容。他是给我看的，也是给你看的对不对？”  
曹彰抓住曹丕的肩膀，眼神布满了血丝有些疯魔。  
“不错，他就是来找我的。是我引他来的，我就是想利用王凌的野心和你的身份让他来和王凌同归于尽，这么说，你可满意？”曹丕以为曹彪出卖了自己，说话立刻狠厉起来，但曹彪对此毫无反应，反倒有些失魂落魄地紧紧抓住子桓。  
“你真的是我哥哥……子桓，我一直对你的出现怀有戒心，王凌出城的时候我没告诉你……但你真的是子桓……”他想抬手抚摸曹丕的脸，然而又觉僭越，兀自缩了回来。  
“司马懿来抓的是楚王同党，我就是楚王，我会在这里等他。你快带着你的人离开。”  
“朱虎，司马懿心狠手辣，留在这里就等于……”  
“奸臣当道，身为宗室只恨不能以死报国。但是子桓，你不能有事。你可以回许昌，回洛阳，那里有更多恨司马懿的人，也有更多会以文帝为尊的人。”  
回洛阳，真是讽刺，明帝不在了，文帝的身份倒反而有用了，如今，宗室怕就缺个名正言顺的人。“子桓，时候不多了，你快走。这是你的江山，你自己立的辅政大臣，你得自己了结。”  
曹彪的身影在夜雾中离去时，曹丕突然很想叫住他，他也想为自己的兄弟写点什么，如今他孤魂翔故域，也想唏嘘“人生处一世，去若朝露晞”，但是想来想去，也没有觉得哪一句能比子建的诗好。  
我欲躬衔汝，口噤不能开。我欲负之，毛衣摧颓。五里一顾，六里徘徊。


	29. 【二十九】贾逵庙

“太傅，前面便是贾豫州庙了。”  
太和二年，贾梁道救与自己有私怨的大司马曹休于夹石，朝野皆称赞贾豫州忠贞为国，为世人表率。同年贾逵薨逝，兖州民众追思刺史公正无私，自发刻石立祠，明帝朝以来，一直是宣扬忠君爱国的表率之地。先前王凌被押送回洛阳路经此地时，还曾大呼“只有贾梁道才知道王凌是大魏的忠臣啊！”  
如果他也像贾逵一样只活了五十五岁，是不是他司马懿也会流芳于天下，荆州和雍凉的子民，也会为他这个忠君之事的大都督刻石立碑。  
“下船，我要拜祭贾梁道。”

司马懿从寿春走颖水返回洛阳， 曹丕便一直从陆路跟随。在寿春，司马懿一直有大军护送，何况他仓皇出城，根本没有机会接近；若等军队凯旋洛阳，以太傅的权势和疑心外人要见面更是渺茫。只有在这行军途中，在河畔的贾豫州祠，他赌司马懿会轻装下船，赌他心中尚挂念当初与贾逵一起在洛阳为武帝主丧、平鄢陵侯之乱的情谊，赌司马懿会想起来，当年他和贾逵手无寸铁拦下曹彰的十万大军心中有什么信念在支撑。  
所以他要让王凌在贾逵庙前自裁，以此唤起司马懿心中对故人可能有的一丝愧疚。  
太傅入寿春，王太尉虽然谢罪以自保却仍然惴惴不安。司马懿谨慎，押解王凌的侍卫都是熟悉的亲兵；曹丕命手下悄悄装扮成了送饭的伙夫，装作无意间向王凌透露这送饭的活儿可能没有几日继续了。王凌心中疑虑，侥幸向司马懿讨要棺材钉以观态势，然而这要求都不需要传到司马懿耳朵里，曹丕就在船队刚好在贾逵庙修整时给王凌送去了两颗棺材钉。  
只有那个时候，侍奉四朝的太尉在贾豫州的昭然注视下万念俱灰，绝望地宣称自己才是大魏的忠臣，这个消息传到太傅的耳朵里远远比曹丕派人悄无声息地了结掉王凌有冲击力。

司马懿只带了几个亲兵下船，祠堂临水而建，不免有些湿冷。司马懿观察着神龛上新放置的红烛与贡品，心道贾逵果然不缺信徒。  
“你们去外面守着吧，我有些话，要对粱道兄说。”  
亲兵们虽然担心太傅的安危，却也不能违抗命令，只得去殿外守候。  
司马懿看着贾逵的灵位，缓慢地向前拖行了几步，不疾不徐地点上了两炷香，向贾豫州躬身一拜。这几个动作连贯而平稳，没有半丝半毫一年前太傅行将就木、尸居余气的样子。然而他刚站直，空荡荡的灵堂里突然响起了阴曹地府中传来的呵斥。  
“司马懿，你也配祭拜贾梁道？”  
别无旁人的灵堂此刻似有阴风吹过，司马懿却不惧这来自厉鬼的问候，反而是坦然笑道，“我与贾梁道有同袍之谊，共阻昔任城王十万军于洛阳，奉魏王玺绶于文帝，后又救大司马于夹石，这般交情，如何不能来祭拜？”  
“哼，贾梁道为武帝才是为武帝主丧的正使，你不过是从旁建议；至于夹石之战，更是贾豫州一人不顾安危不计前嫌救大司马于吴军围困，你只是隔岸观火保存实力，甚至希望鹬蚌相争，你这欺上媚下首鼠两端，如何与贾梁道相提并论？”  
司马懿对这一番讥讽并不恼怒，只是淡笑道，“说我欺上，也要承蒙主上不弃，一直不愿放我告老还乡，不像贾刺史忠贞耿介，却因谗言，被剥夺了假节的机会。”说的是黄初年间，曹丕本欲授贾逵持节，却因曹休说贾逵与诸将不和而作罢。司马懿的意思分明是没有曹丕这样骄矜任性的君上，也没有他这样飞黄腾达的臣子。  
“满嘴胡言！”庙中的神灵显然恼怒，“文明二帝的知遇之恩，岂容你这般轻贱！”  
“轻贱？”司马懿认真地重复了一遍这个词，似是自嘲地说，“这些年我甘做牛马，从政敌欲致我于死地的境地里一次又一次死里逃生，还不是为了报答，文帝的知遇之恩。但是子桓，”他突然加了称呼，抬起了头，目光中燃烧着与年老的躯体不相称的熊熊火焰。“从你让我护你躲过明帝的追捕，甚至从更久之前，从你找到我对抗曹植和杨修开始，你就该知道，司马懿从不会甘当砧上肉任人宰割！”  
曹丕听他呼唤自己的表字，心下一惊，握剑的手也因此有些发抖。  
“子桓，我司马懿从不相信怪力乱神，我知道你在这儿。”  
话音刚落，满堂的带刀侍卫自灵堂后鱼贯而出，迅速站成一个圆圈将司马懿包围在中间。过了一会儿，曹丕才慢慢从祠堂后走出，他紧抿双唇手中执剑，毫不犹豫地将利刃架在了司马懿的脖子上。  
“子桓，你在这儿等我多久了。”他说得那么理直气壮，仿佛曹子桓背井离乡跋涉千山万水来见他付出的一切努力都是理所当然。  
“我不是来等你的。”曹丕冷冷地回应，“我是来诛杀国贼的。”  
“呵，那看来，前先天王凌那反贼自裁于此，怕是子桓的手笔了？”  
“你欺君罔上，王凌反的是你。”  
“子桓，此事已有公论。是楚王觊觎神器，王凌作为帮凶，自当被严惩。”  
“公论？”曹丕讥笑，“乱臣贼子朝廷自有处置，轮不到你先斩后奏！”  
想必是曹丕是知道的，楚王曹彪于寿春城中自尽。他这个哥哥，做皇帝时薄情寡恩，现在反倒要来怪罪司马懿筑起的累累白骨。  
“朝廷处置？子桓，那太和二年我是不是早该把你上报朝廷！”  
“你放肆！”  
曹丕手往下一划，割开了司马懿的皮肉。  
“子桓，当年明帝对我处处提防，这些年，曹爽亦是多有掣肘。我从来不敢随心所欲，更不要谈光天化日下与你见面把酒言欢。可今天，我甚至可以堂而皇之地把你请上战船、迎回洛阳，你可以自由自在地回樵县种甘蔗，去雍凉尝遍西域的美酒。这一切是怎么得来的？是隐忍和退让吗？易地而处你会怎么做？除了写上一篇有感而发的诗赋，恐怕不会比我更仁慈吧？”  
他描绘的境像过于美好，以致曹丕都不自觉地描摹起那些时刻。他躲藏流离这么多年，最初的心愿，也不过是写写诗种种花，再也不用管尔虞我诈的纷争。  
可他曾是魏国的人君，他不能容忍子丹兄的血脉被屠尽，不能听闻他的弟弟被迫自尽，不能看着司马懿一步步鲸吞蚕食他的国家，他帮他建立的国家。  
“是呀，你终于没有枷锁，可以随心所欲了。”曹丕的声音恢复了冰冷，“那你告诉我，当初同意司马师杀我，也是为了你今天铺路！”  
他原来是知道的，司马懿心想。青龙二年谁派的杀手，原来他一直知道。  
那今天即使真的命丧于此，这条命也算赔给他了。  
“子桓，我从来都没有选择，一边是你，一边是明帝，何况那时候诸葛亮刚死，我对他已毫无用处。”  
“那我今日也没有选择。”曹丕冷冷回应，“一边是你我潜邸之谊，一边是我与子丹朱虎的兄弟之情还有我曹家三代的心血，不杀你，对不起贾逵对不起朱虎对不起父王。”  
“你若真觉得杀了我可以稳定人心，为国除害，我无话可说。”司马懿闭上眼睛。“只可惜了，那些在洛阳城郊外草房中的日夜。”  
自文帝驾崩至今二十四载，他们相处最快乐的时间，竟然不过明帝年间的短短数年。当年司马懿助他即位是真心，收留他爱护他是真心，如今加九锡拜相国，也是真心。从他第一次见司马懿他就知道，他会不断扶摇直上，不达目的誓不罢休。

司马懿其实很少赌博，他做事从来做好了充足的准备，就像高平陵之变，不到绝佳时机绝不出手；先前在襄平，也是在雨中苦等到战机，才一击制胜。  
这次他肯孤身入庙，也是安排了司马师在后手。若自己两刻钟不出来，司马师便会率兵而入，而就算自己真的有了什么差池，司马师，也已经长成了一个合格的接班人。  
他在洛阳立庙，因为他相信，司马师可以将他们的家族发扬光大。  
然而他闭上眼睛的这一刻，他在赌，赌曹丕会想起洛阳城郊外的时光，回想起司马懿为他营造的自由在在的天地，他猜想曹丕那时候真的爱过他。  
他只需要曹丕念头片刻的动摇，放下手中的剑，这样将贾逵庙围得像铁桶一样的司马师冲进来时才不会与曹丕玉石俱焚。  
“子桓，我的命是你从武帝手中救下的，如今你要拿回去，我无话可说。对你，我不敢说从来无愧。如果你有心，就把我的尸首葬在首阳山，不坟不树，我会在首阳山上，向你赎罪。”  
他说得那么真挚，曹丕差一点就要完全相信了。若不是见识了司马懿如何用花言巧语哄骗曹爽和王凌，他真的可能相信司马懿此刻只是一个无奈的老人。但他是权倾天下的太傅，是曹丕，亲手把这样的权力交给了他，他想杀的甚至不是司马懿，而是自己心中的愧疚。他从曹操手中救下他的性命，给予他和子丹文烈一样的荣耀，给了他所有位极人臣的机会，然而司马懿辜负了他，让他永远无颜面对地下的父兄。  
这一剑刺下去，他或许就可以战胜自己的心魔。  
正当他犹豫之际，司马师率领的士兵冲进了祠堂。  
“司马懿，这个时候你还是满嘴谎言！”一瞬间，曹丕的不满和愤怒达到了顶峰，他欺骗曹爽欺骗王凌，如今连对他也要试图一网打尽。  
在满腔的愤怒下，他挥剑划破了司马懿的脖颈。


	30. 【三十】此恨绵绵无绝期

曹丕低着头端着汤药，小心翼翼地迈进了高立的门槛。  
太傅府邸的午后悄无声息，夏虫懒洋洋地躲在树荫里有一声没一声地鸣叫，年老的太傅正躺在靠窗的胡床上午憩。他的脖子上包着厚厚的纱布，那是在贾逵庙被曹丕划开喉咙的伤口。  
那一日的交锋并没有夺去司马懿的性命，然而原本精神矍铄的太傅终究是枯萎与衰老了。曹丕与司马师的人马在狭小的祠堂中交战，奄奄一息的太傅用手捂住汩汩而出的血液，殷红的腥气沾染了他的衣襟。曹丕突然放下了剑，走近仔细端详着负伤的司马懿；他以为他可以一剑了结他，然而现在看着他的生命一点点流逝，曹丕反而不知心中的感觉是释然、欢喜还是惆怅。  
他的心仿佛一下就空了。  
他感觉不到任何情绪，每次想到司马懿对自己的背叛他都恨得咬牙切齿，而如今看到虚弱的司马懿，他却一丝恨意都回忆不起来了。  
于是当司马师在司马懿的授意下命人停手时，曹丕也同意了停止兵戈。他告诉司马懿，他想陪着他离开这里，他想知道自己何时才能找回麻木的知觉。

司马师从不肯让他靠近司马懿的药的。今日曹丕不知怎的，突然有股强烈的冲动，想要端着药来到司马懿床前，看看装病了那么多次的太傅，是否又会起死回生。  
黄初七年的那个夏天，不知司马懿是否也像他现在一样，惴惴不安又矛盾地等着病榻上之人的消息。若不是他只在位七年，魏国并无有主少臣强的局面。  
“仲达。”他唤了一声，浅眠的司马懿缓缓转醒。即使韶华不再，即使是老迈残躯，即使太傅被割破喉管再也说不了话，睁开眼睛的一瞬司马懿的目光仍然是机警且威严的。看到曹丕的时候他有些吃惊，这么多日来两人近在咫尺却从未独处，总是司马师远远把人提着给司马懿看一眼。现下两人对视，曹丕反倒有些无所适从，一时间竟不自觉地有想关心对方伤情的冲动。  
然而只过了片刻，他就想起来了，这是窃取他江山的仇人，他的恩师，他的益友，他的爱人，两朝先帝信任的背叛者，驻京观诛名士的屠夫。  
他想将药直接泼在对方脸上，嘲笑你竟以为我来看你吗。  
“仲达，我有好多话想对你说，我怕你死了，就没有机会了。”他边笑着伸手解开司马懿脖子上包扎的纱布，笑容阴森得令人不寒而栗。  
“这些天我一直在想，当年侍奉文明二帝的病榻，你到底是什么心情。是不是盼着皇帝早点归天，权力早日到你这个辅政大臣手里。”  
司马懿想摇头，然而本就无力的脖子被曹丕突然掐住了。  
“我给予你无可比拟的信任，我在父亲面前救下你，我在自己儿子和你之间都选择相信你。而你却背叛了我。我在吴国的时候收到的信，我真以为从此你要解甲归田，像你的老冤家一样淡泊明志、宁静致远了。但你从来都不是，你身上沾满了肮脏的血污，看似温良恭俭让实则居心叵测。不错我也曾亲手杀死碍事的政敌，但是你，你骗了孟达，骗了曹爽，骗了王凌，骗了朱虎。而你还不满足，还要将一封满纸谎言的信送到吴国，杀死我对你最后的一分眷恋和信任。若不是我在庙里那一剑，你下一步要做什么？是不是要杀了皇帝，像我父亲当年一样封王拜相？”  
曹丕越说越激动，手也越收越紧，司马懿无声地咳嗽，而曹丕双眼发红脖子青筋尽显，似乎已失了神志。  
他知道起床后萦绕于心的感觉是什么了，他嗅出司马懿大限将至，而他的恨意与满腔倾诉的欲望终于又回来了。  
司马懿无法为自己辩白，虚弱的身体已经不起曹丕这番质问。他渐渐觉得自己轻了起来，仿佛灵魂从这桩饱受折磨的身体抽离，飘上了屋顶的横梁。他的子桓是那么生气，那么痛恨自己所托非人，可是那时哪里会想得到呢？篡位者并非天生就是篡位者。当年他握住曹丕的手，当年他抱起曹芳时，都确实在那个时刻真心实意许下过自己的诺言。  
他以自己理解的方式爱着曹丕，对司马懿来说，让家族与仕途为之承担风险，那就是爱。  
而我的子桓，你何曾会想过这些。你的爱是诗文里的笔墨，是陌露刀里的花纹，是洋洋轻绮风趣雅致，是圣眷恩宠雷霆万钧。你习惯于季重冒着杀头的危险爬进大簏与你相见，你习惯于刘祯为了维护你的疏忽被辞官流放，于是当你的伯仁为了小妾不听你的圣旨你发天子之怒，当你听说我的选择你要杀我报仇。但你何曾知道，身为臣子，每一步走的都是多么艰难。  
曹丕感觉出司马懿的身体渐渐虚弱，他的瞳孔逐渐涣散，血色也从脸上褪去。正当曹丕开始恐慌，意识到自己正在杀死世上可能唯一还对他前四十年的存在有记忆的人时，自己突然被一股强大的力量推开，他被人从身后抓着肩膀掀起，狠狠地扇了一个耳光。耳鸣与眩晕的感觉铺天盖地地袭来，他的身子腾起有落下，最终后脑勺重重地磕在地上。  
难道我也要和你一去了吗？仲达。  
当他的意识慢慢回暖，才发现原来是司马师打了他那一巴掌。他急切地呼唤着自己的父亲，暴躁地质问医官怎么还没到。但是救不回来了，曹丕躺在地上微笑，太傅的伤口又裂开了，血迹甚至已经沾满了曹丕的手掌，在这个年纪，他已经无力回天了。  
果然，曹丕看到司马师抽出腰间的配剑直接向他胸口刺来。他没有向司马懿请示，也没有在乎旁人的目光，就直接将剑尖没入了曹丕胸前。曹丕躺在地上一动也不想动，如果此刻他能与司马懿同去，也算没有对得起忧来思君不敢忘。  
可是他忘了，他的伤永远好得了，这一次也不例外。司马师的剑只刺入一寸便发觉无法再进，继续用力，却是被一股无法抗拒的力道震了出来。他的手一脱力，将剑掉在了地上。  
曹丕抬起头，对上司马懿最后望向自己的眼睛，终于是抑制不住地大哭大笑起来。  
这些天，他亲眼看着司马师如何对外封锁司马懿的伤情，将政务处理得滴水不漏，封臣家奴治理得井井有条。他杀了他的仲达，而且会拖着这具伤不得、死不了的躯体，看着司马师如何成为下一个权倾天下的大将军。  
仲达，你肯留我最后在身边，终究是因为你已对司马师放心。所以我最后杀死的不是老谋深算的太傅，而是那个在新城不顾军令不顾皇命要保护我的仲达。  
下人的惊呼与哀嚎在曹丕耳中已渐渐模糊，他以为杀了司马懿能除掉自己的心魔，没想到却跌入了另一个无穷止尽的梦魇与诅咒。司马师又将他从地上揪了起来，不情不愿地将他的头按到司马懿床边。  
司马懿想最后伸手摸摸曹丕的脸，终究是做不到了。  
“让他走……”这是弥留的司马懿做出的最后口型。


	31. 【三十一】便说寻春为汝归

司马师当然不会放走曹丕，他知道在这个动荡的时刻，一个拥有与着先帝相似长相并且刀枪不入的人有着多么蛊惑人心的威力。  
自然，他也不能让曹丕远走寿春、东吴这些远离自己耳目的地方。司马师自己为权力的交接忙得焦头烂额，不过他身边倒是有人，乐得主动亲近曹丕这种吟风弄月的公子。

曹丕着了素袍带了丝桐，仅带了两个贴身护卫来首阳山上赏叶。天高云淡，秋高气爽，山顶已是染红，山脚下的树木却仍是翠绿，层层渐染美不胜收。曹丕行至一处供游人休息的凉亭，铺了琴，望着艳丽的山色叹了口气，开始调音谱曲。  
驱车上东门，遥望郭北墓。白杨何萧萧，松柏夹广路。  
司马懿走了，执掌朝堂万人之上的太傅薨逝了，葬在首阳山上，不坟不树，正如二十五年前的文帝一样。无耻老贼，沽名钓誉。曹丕心想。他明明开宗立庙，不配魏帝庙飨，到头来也还要假情假意地立不慕名利的牌坊。可庙堂上、坊舍间还是多少人被他骗了，多少人称赞太傅忠贞，为大魏股肱。  
下有陈死人，杳杳即长暮。潜寐黄泉下，千载永不寤。  
他说过，他希望司马懿永世不得超生，永远被困在阿鼻地狱里赎罪。曹丕不修陵墓是看透虚无，而司马懿，怕是心虚自己被曹家后人找到，挫骨扬灰永世不得安宁。想到这里曹丕按压琴弦的力度不自觉地加重，直至手指被划出一道血痕。仲达是欺君罔上乱臣贼子，他自己呢？他又做错了什么，非得活着看见司马懿屠进了子丹的后人，踩着他曹家骨肉的尸山血海背弃了当年的誓言。司马家得势，到底能否可以改变？他作为曾经坐在龙椅上的人，又要这般无力地看着他们予取予求多久？  
浩浩阴阳移，年命如朝露。人生忽如寄，寿无金石固。万岁更相迭，圣贤莫能度。  
从前他写“忽如飞鸟栖枯枝”，更多是感叹韶华易逝青春不再，而如今，眼见汉四百年基业为曹家所代，不出数十年，司马家又汹汹而来，曹丕心中更是悲凉感慨。如果他真的活了八十岁，在那龙椅上坐到了八十岁，他会不会看出自己这个故友至交的反骨。又或者，他那些好儿子们会不会为争太子之位动摇国本，到头来还是让外人占了便宜。  
服食求神仙，多为药所误。不如饮美酒，被服纨与素。  
若真能做到不问凡尘俗事，他也可以不为天下逐鹿和情思所恼，可他又怎能完全置身事外，不念争嗣时凄苦无助的日夜，不念洛阳郊外他们一起种植的迷迭香。

钟会和着琴声打着拍子，一边浮想，这般高山流水琴音的主人，该是怎样的妙人。  
曹丕折了根树枝，将刚才想到的词写在地上。土地掺杂了柔软的沙子，风一吹，字迹就模糊了。钟会笑道：“公子琴音如此美妙，若因忘了歌词不得以传唱，岂不浪费仙音。”  
曹丕抬眼，只见来人衣着华贵神态从容，想必是出游的富贵公子哥，从年龄上看并不应该见过他当年的样子，于是随口答道：“信手拈来的东西，没了就没了吧。”  
给司马懿写的东西，风全吹散了才好。  
钟会自然没见过曹丕，只是听了司马师的吩咐来亲近这身份不明的闲人。先前几经拜会，都被曹丕府中的下人谢绝，直至今日听闻公子出门踏青才有了结交的机会。钟会自恃出身名门，本就对这桩不清不楚的差事颇有微词，见曹丕口气如此之大，忍不住杠道：“信手拈来都如此婉约动人，若认真起来，这文坛岂不是没有陈王什么事了。”  
曹丕听到陈王神色黯淡了一下，旋即自嘲道：“陈思王天资文藻，某自然不敢攀比。”  
钟会见他自称某，趁机作揖道：“在下颍川钟会，不知阁下如何称呼。若日后阁下在洛阳成名，在下也知道自己没有看走眼。”  
“我一个落魄的伤心人，说出来有辱家姓，不提也罢。”曹丕顿了顿，“颍川钟氏？可与故钟太尉有旧？”  
钟会微微一笑，“正是家父。”  
“哦，原来是钟太尉之子。”曹丕颔首，同时暗忖，各豪门望族在朝中势力盘根错节，钟家更是其中翘楚。若能纠集他们一起反对无甚人望资历的司马师，或许能有转圜的余地。  
曹丕隐约想起，黄初六年钟繇家似乎曾经闹过一起宠妾灭妻的案子，连太后都出面让曹丕下旨复妻，钟繇还是不肯，最后折衷续了新的继室。  
曹丕刚想问钟会目前官任何处，秋风一起，原本晴朗的天空突然飘起小雨来。曹丕与钟会都进了凉亭避雨，这会看出去，曹丕之前写在地上的歌词真要被冲刷掉了。  
“公子的曲子不让人传唱，可惜了。”  
曹丕看着那逐渐消失的字迹，或许就如同他对司马懿的感情一般，本就不容于世。  
“那我再弹一次给你听可好？钟公子若能记住歌词，这曲儿便是你的了。”

“士季！”钟毓远远地撩开帘子喊了钟会。雨中看不真切，只知道亭中除了钟会还有旁人避雨。钟会转过头，这才想起自己本答应了兄长与司马昭、夏侯玄他们喝酒谈天。及马车走近，才看见司马昭和夏侯玄也从车里相互搀扶着走了出来，司马昭守孝不能喝酒，夏侯玄看样子可没少喝。  
“哟，我说士季怎么愿意在外面淋雨也不去找我们，原来这儿和你的……”司马昭第一个看到正在擦拭琴弦的曹丕，眼珠一转，露出个暧昧不明的微笑。他们这些好友都知道，钟会二十好几了都不娶妻不近女色是喜爱那些伶人优僮。这会儿见到曹丕，想当然地以为是钟会新捧的角儿。  
“子上！”钟会怕司马昭开出什么生冷不忌的玩笑冲撞了曹丕连忙制止住他。“这位公子也是恰巧在此处避雨的。我与他谈诗论道，又没带伞，一时忘了时间而已。”他给三人使了个别乱开玩笑的眼神，唤了“阿兄”和“太初”，又转过身对曹丕解释道：“公子莫怪。我先前约了朋友，他们许是等得急了，出来寻我了。这是我兄长，钟稚叔，世交司马子上、夏侯太初。”  
曹丕的心差点跳漏了一拍。司马懿的儿子，和伯仁的儿子。这三人年岁长于钟会，幼时应当是见过他的，可几十年未曾谋面，如今他们也没对曹丕的外貌有太多反应。倒是曹丕见夏侯玄朗朗如日月光彩照人，一双眼睛与夏侯尚一样温柔，不由一滞。  
几人都是天潢贵胄，见钟会对曹丕如此礼遇，一时也觉得新奇。眼前之人气度不凡，可若是洛阳名士，又怎会他们三人都从未见过。夏侯玄见他抚琴的姿势颇为优雅专业，假装自嘲实则打探道：“洛阳竟有我没见过的谱曲高手，不知公子是何方人士，师从何人？”  
曹丕暗笑，你小时候，我也去你们府上弹过琴呢。要说师门，我也算是你的启蒙恩师了。  
“闲云野鹤，无根浮萍。都是自己瞎练的。”  
夏侯玄微微一笑，“我也算见过些大家。若有幸，过两日请公子到府上做客品琴可好？”  
曹丕本不愿跟他们有过多纠葛，怕言多必失，可看见夏侯玄那么温润如玉的眼神，鬼使神差地说了句，“恭敬不如从命。”


	32. 【三十二】从此无心爱良夜，任他明月下西楼

家仆报“抚军大将军至”时，钟会已经跟夏侯玄讨了五石散，和夏侯玄、司马昭分别吸食了一轮。几人听闻门外脚步声将至，慌忙把五石散推到胡床下故作镇定地坐直身子。曹丕从旁看着，镇定自若地继续给琴弦调音。  
“没想到士季这里如此热闹。”司马师本有急事与钟会商议，看到屋里躺了这么些人，边上还坐了个曹丕，心中就不由火大。  
“士季找我们来喝酒听曲儿，哥，这么着急，有什么事儿吗？”司马昭竭力想掩盖住五石散的功效装作思维十分清晰的样子，殊不知他说话间眨眼的速度在司马师和曹丕眼里可是快得可疑。  
“我从尚书台得了消息，那里离士季家最近，就想着直接过来议事。没想到——”他说话间身子转向曹丕，“士季这里有客人。”  
“那是士季新认识的好友。”话一出口司马昭便觉得完蛋，五石散的药性已经上来了。若是平时，这种时候把琴师支开便是了事，怎会在他哥面前说出这种不知轻重的话。  
司马师果然察觉出司马昭的异常，他走近了两步打算仔细观察司马昭的神态，又听夏侯玄加了一句“我们今日都是来听夏公子弹琴的”。  
钟会在三人中年纪最轻血液循环最快，药效已经上头，听到夏侯玄的话只觉“糟了”，却无法说出补救的措辞。果然司马师看看司马昭，再看看夏侯玄，最后转向双眼已经快睁不开但还要假装坐直的钟会，沉声道：“你们是不是吃五石散了？”  
司马昭连忙辩白：“没有！”然而食完五石散后的身体不受控制，导致他耸肩否认时的动作极为夸张，反而更加证实了司马师的猜测，他环顾四周气不打一处来。曹丕本冷眼坐在一旁看好戏，忽见司马师怒气冲冲地看着自己，想来他是以为自己这个不正经的琴师带坏了他的宝贝弟弟，连忙表示：“我没吃。”  
“夏公子……没吃！”钟会说这话时手指向曹丕，身子顺势半倒在桌上碰翻了好几个杯子。司马师见这几个人一时半会也不会清醒却还帮着曹丕说话，气愤地正欲离开；然而刚迈出去两步，他回头看了看神色淡然的曹丕，忽然停了下来。  
他在曹丕面前跪坐下，上身前倾，两人之间虽然隔了一把琴，司马师的鼻尖却已咄咄逼人地快碰到了曹丕脸上。  
他肤色白净呼吸均匀，确实看上去清醒得很。  
“公子从寿春来，我要与士季商议的事，或许请教公子最合适。”  
“抚军大将军说笑了。”曹丕皮笑肉不笑地说。司马师过近的距离充满了压迫感，仿佛闻到血腥味的猛兽，露出獠牙准备撕咬对方的伤口。他又凑近了一些，贴着曹丕的耳畔，脸上露出恶劣的笑容：  
“孙权病危。等这三个不成器的醒了，还请公子转达，让他们到我府上商议，伐吴大计。”  
司马师坐直身子，敏锐地捕捉到曹丕的小拇指抖了一下。  
“怎么，你不知道？”他故作惊讶地笑了起来，“公子还是想想，吴王若换了人，他送你的什么斥候侍卫，还管不管用吧。”

“我哥认识你？！”曹丕发怔许久，才发现司马昭不知什么时候已经爬到了他身边。看他一副吃惊的样子，好像真的什么都不知道。  
“他素来不喜吟风弄月的，我哥不会是……看上你了吧！”说完他下意识地转头看向钟会，仿佛青春期为好友暗恋对象没有回应而焦急的少男。钟会本以为司马师叫他亲近督查的人司马昭多少会有所耳闻，结果现在看样子是概不知情，连忙伸手捂住了嘴巴害怕自己在药效下说漏了嘴。好在五石散本就让人动作不受控制，这会儿也没人觉得钟会突然捂嘴有什么奇怪。  
生平第一次，曹丕觉得自己的成长轨迹也并非完全不幸。如果他也有一个刚断果决纵览全局的大哥，或许也生不出什么细腻哀婉的情思，写不出什么刻骨铭心的句子，后世史官对他的定论，怕也就是一个热衷于种甘蔗的老农。  
“公子自寿春来？”夏侯玄倒比司马昭注意仪态一些，强撑着身子歪歪斜斜地走了过来。“我听公子口音像是樵县人，还以为是改了姓的皇室疏宗呢。”  
曹丕看着三个在五石散作用下话都说不明白的人，只觉头痛。这几个人论自律论刚断没一个是司马师的对手，他们作为世族领袖的反对顶多能给司马师添乱，却无法动摇根基。不过司马师没有儿子，司马昭又是一副什么都不上心的天真模样，只有司马师死了，大权才可能还于曹家。  
“他刚刚在你耳边跟你说了什么呀？”司马昭又爬近了些，眼里闪烁着好奇。曹丕见其他二人眼中也有询问之意，才意会到他们只听见了司马师说的“公子自寿春来”那句话，真正的机要与秘辛还掩盖在迷雾中。曹丕忽而笑了起来，这笑容明媚眼神却又哀伤，让人不明所以又想一窥究竟。  
“他跟我说，如果再用五石散这些玩意儿蛊惑他的好友和弟弟，他就砍了我的手指，让我再也不能弹琴。”  
“我跟他说！我说这都是我的主意，不关你事！”钟会忙不迭地坐起身表衷心。  
司马昭又盯着曹丕看了一阵，这会儿终于是趴不住了翻了个身躺在了地上。“你和我哥……是有什么旧恶吗？不然他为什么要……要砍你的手指。”  
夏侯玄坐在一旁循着他们的对话盯着曹丕的手发呆，白皙修长骨节匀亭，担得起美人的指如削葱。很小的时候，他似乎曾经瞥见父亲把玩过这样一双好看的手。父亲将美人的之间含在嘴里用舌头勾引，成为了少年夏侯玄最旖旎的启蒙。

两个时辰后拿清水不知道洗了多少次脸的钟会才狼狈地出现在司马师的会客厅里，他跪坐在一旁，听着司马师和傅嘏慷慨激昂地议论东南局势而讪讪不敢说话。曹丕何时离开的他已经没有印象了，总之钟会是三人中最先清醒过来的，甫一恢复神智便火急火燎地赶到司马师处。  
然而司马师根本没理他，自顾自拿着地图和傅嘏分析东吴边防的漏洞和弱点，想找出可乘之机为他这个新上任的抚军大将军立威。不过钟会此刻的脑袋里对频繁听到的吴郡四姓名号根本懒得梳理，他看着司马师不露喜怒的面庞，一心想着如何保住曹丕的手。  
果然药效还没褪，钟会心想。  
不知何时司马师和傅嘏终于没了声音，钟会抬头，只见傅嘏已经离开了，司马师坐在主座，毫无表情地凝视着钟会。  
钟会被他看得发憷，只得低头道，“会误了抚军大将军的事，请大将军责罚。”  
这么一说司马师倒是笑了。他培养死士出身，监视曹丕一事又何须劳烦钟会。他就是看准了，钟会爱慕曹丕这种风花雪月的调调，会将他引荐给其他洛阳名士。如今他刚接管帝国的军政，一切尚未稳妥，曹子桓能亲近谁策反谁，谁就是司马家的敌人。  
只要他不把司马昭搅进这浑水里，钟会的一举一动，都在司马师掌控之中。  
“士季不过是与好友听曲儿助兴，何错之有。”司马师说话时的笑容和煦得让人无法起疑。“只是别怪我没有提醒你，夏桓这人，你最好保持分寸。他是毒，谁沾了，都得死。”

曹丕刚一踏入府中，强撑的身体立刻软了下来，若不是叶白及时搀扶，险些跌倒在地。  
“至尊他……”这么多年，曹丕早已习惯开口便是至尊。他看着叶白欲言又止的表情，颤抖道：“你们都知道……你们所有人都知道，为什么瞒着我！”  
“可就算让公子知晓，又有什么用呢？徒增烦恼罢了。”  
他这话说的在理。曹子桓不懂起死回生，也找不到机会再一次下江南，他们早已话别，听闻孙权的病体，只是徒增伤感。  
“可于情，我怎么能不知道……”曹丕喃喃自语。那可是骄纵了他十几年的至尊，他的笔友，他的仲谋，这二十多年他安全感的来源，他上一世执念的渴望。不错他们已然道别，可文人心性的曹丕总在心里暗暗期盼，他的至尊会等他收复魏国，一起踏遍塞外与江南。  
“我何尝不知道年寿有时而尽。”曹丕双眼彷徨，“但愿来生，我们能成为真正的、没有猜忌没有顾虑的朋友。”


	33. 【三十三】笑拥江山梦

月余以来，司马昭因东关大败被禁足，钟会也因忙着帮大将军平息众怒焦头烂额。曹丕与这些个公子哥，到是有些时日没有相见了。  
夏侯玄到访时，曹丕正在制香。  
香橙皮、荔枝壳、甘蔗滓以及清甜的梨滓，酝酿出清爽怡人的果香，不同于大四合沉檀脑麝的雍容，倒更显出主人别致。  
曹丕正忙着舂捣各种原料，因此见夏侯玄前来也并未起身相迎，只是扬了扬下巴示意家丁上茶。夏侯玄对他这种无理的举动倒是没有怪罪，只觉得这人对香料的热情和对名士的淡然有些眼熟。  
过了大约一刻钟，曹丕才意识到以自己现在的身份似乎不应该有如此骄矜的脾性，于是讪讪地擦了手向夏侯玄赔罪。对方倒觉得没什么，只是有些奇怪道：“如今隆冬时节，公子府中是如何有这些新鲜的果皮来制香的？”  
曹丕自然不好意思承认自己娇贵放纵，命家仆搭了不透风的大棚，做成不见明火的温室，实验了许多年才种出这反季水果的。只得信口胡诌道：“我也没什么别的喜好，就中意些时令鲜果，好些都是钟公子特地从吴地寻来的。”  
“公子有福。”夏侯玄淡笑。实际上他自然是不信这套说辞的，钟会对曹丕再怎么上心，也没这样的本事。“公子若不嫌弃，还请不要因为玄的叨扰打断手头的事，玄在一旁看着就好。”  
这次曹丕没有客气，回到主座继续捣鼓他的单果桂皮。夏侯玄见他的原料中有荔枝壳，鬼使神差地说道：“文帝陛下曾说，南方的荔枝龙眼，都不如西域的葡萄。不知公子以为如何。”  
“你说什么？”曹丕蓦地抬起头，明显被抓了个措不及防。难道他想起来了？他想起年幼时，我曾与他父亲一起制香，将玲珑剔透的葡萄剥好送入他父亲口中？  
不，这不可能。脑海中另一个声音告诉曹丕。这用荔枝入味的小四合香明明是我进东吴后才得来的方子，夏侯玄绝不可能有这样的记忆。  
“哦，只是文帝喜爱这些异域瓜果，想来公子风雅，会读过他关于此物的诗赋罢了。”夏侯玄对曹丕惊乍的态度有些莫名其妙，不过也没有过于在意。曹丕见他并未怀疑，心中放下警戒，“我还按照过文帝的法子酿造葡萄酒呢，太初要不要尝一尝？”

东关之战仅仅过去半年，诸葛恪便以骄兵挑衅，轻松送了司马师一个平叛建功的翻身机会。夏侯玄见他声望愈隆心中苦闷，找曹丕喝酒的次数也渐渐多起来。曹丕本不太拿捏得准这些世家子弟对待司马兄弟的态度，一直对他们都淡淡的，直至夏侯玄半真半假向曹丕透露子元已经变得快让他不认识了，曹丕才开始以看盟友的眼光来审视他。  
“公子是士季的好友，玄本不该与公子说这些。可不瞒公子说，玄每次见到公子，都有一种亲近之感，我也不知为何。还请公子不要怪罪。”  
曹丕淡笑道，“钟公子是大将军面前的红人，我可担不起好友二字。”  
夏侯玄盯了他半晌，修长的指尖宛若削葱，一个下九流的琴师可不该有这么素净的手。  
“若是别的琴师受颍川钟氏小公子的偏爱，早就攀龙附凤了。可我偏偏看不透你。不只士季敬你，子元似乎也怕你。我见过他偷偷看你的眼神，分明是又忌惮多于欣赏。”  
曹丕本有一百种回答夏侯玄的方法，可看他那一双生得像夏侯尚又不及其多情的眼睛，忍不住新生作弄：“怎么，夏侯公子还关心大将军看我的眼神？”

自从夏侯玄和曹丕日渐亲近，钟会不快，司马师更是如临大敌。  
司马懿辅佐四朝，即使做了开宗庙屠宗室的事儿，依然不乏支持者称颂老太傅的劳苦功高。可他司马师就不一样了，如今满朝文武，阳奉阴违甚至蠢蠢欲动的大有人在。而如果他们想要拥戴一个与宗室关系更为亲近、年龄也合适的辅政大臣，似乎最合适的就是夏侯玄了。夏侯玄虽然看上去不汲汲于功名，可若曹丕像利用曹彪一样威逼利诱他呢？  
司马师想到了一个人，或许她，可以帮助自己除掉刺眼的政敌。


	34. 【三十四】东宫

曹丕只带了两个侍从去与夏侯玄会面，对方说寻得一张好琴，极似绿绮，请他去品。其实当年他在皇宫早就弹惯了焦尾这样的名琴，什么珍品没有见过，只是夏侯尚此前刚见了张辑和李丰，似乎有什么要事和夏桓分享。  
不管是钟会还是夏侯玄，心中的小秘密都喜欢跟他说。仿佛他是他们在这个尔虞我诈的世界里唯一可以交心的朋友。  
曹丕走进茶庄的暖阁，推门一瞬间便觉察有异，屋内的熏香并不是夏侯玄惯用的味道；屏风后的人影矮小纤弱，也并不似他要见的人。曹丕将手搭在剑柄上，身边两名侍卫也提高了警惕，用锐利的目光在屋内逡巡。  
“公子不必紧张，妾只是想与公子叙旧，才特此安排了一番。”  
屏风后的人影发话了，是一个有些低沉的女子的声音，听上去已不年轻。曹丕一时疑惑，自己何时与此人有旧。不过见屋内确实只有一人，曹丕也暂时放松了警惕。他示意随从们退到室外，自己则依旧按着宝剑观察屏风后走出来的女子。她看上去不足四十岁，妆容典雅保养得宜，似是宫中的贵妇；只不过眉毛稍微粗犷英气了些，不似一般中原女子婉娈细秀。  
那女子盯了他半晌，唇角微动，似乎极力隐忍着什么巨大的情绪波动。她的眼神从震惊，多悲伤，直至被恨意充满。他吸了一口气，看着曹丕毫无表情甚至是迷惑的面庞，才尽最大的努力是自己的声音平静道：“你不认得我了吗？”  
曹丕摇摇头，他当真不记得眼前的人与自己有什么瓜葛。若是他当年的妃子，他向来怜香惜玉，断不会忘记模样。  
“陛下日理万机，随口就能夺人生死，自不会记得。”她嗤笑了一声，随即转身在暖榻上坐下。她表情的崩塌似乎只有之前与曹丕面对面的那一刻，现在，她又成为了雍容贵气的美妇。  
“我十三岁那年与父母分开，被卖到了一个大户人家做奴婢。呵，想当年我也是锦衣玉食的官家小姐，却要低声下气奴颜媚骨地伺候人，受各种各样的欺负打骂。后来我结实了这户人家一个不得宠的少爷，他告诉我我的父母家人都被杀死了，剩下未成年的男女，各自为奴为婢任人宰割。而这一切的罪魁祸首，就是他的父亲。”  
说到此处那女子深深地看了曹丕一眼，而被她目光触及的曹丕只觉浑身发冷。那是怎样的血海深仇，才会有这样怨毒的眼神。  
“我想过去玉石俱焚暗杀他的父亲，也想过杀了他，可都没有成功。那日我在服侍他就寝后拿匕首架在他的脖子上，他却告诉我要耐心等待寻找时机，因为他和我一样，憎恨他的父亲。只有他继承了家业、掌握了权力，才可以带我离开这苦海，才可以帮我报仇。”  
曹丕握剑的手不自觉地脱力松开，这下他听出来了，这女子被卖入的宅子，怕就是皇宫。  
“我同意了他的计划。陛下，所以我们在你的伤寒药里加了柿皮、乌梅和柑皮这些性寒的食物；结果因为你嗜甜，反而药喝得更干净了。”看到曹丕惊恐的眼神，郭太后终于笑了。他终于知道这种众叛亲离的滋味了。最想他死的，就是他的东宫太子。  
“我不信。”曹丕强装镇定，内心却怎么也无法接受曹叡伙同爱妾故意让自己病情加重的事实。可是叡儿最后明明放了他，还护送他入吴，怎么可能会下杀手。  
“不错，元仲确实是后来才知道的。”郭太后大方地承认了。“可他默许了。第一个想出这一招的，是他那胞妹，东乡公主。”  
是啊，如果是她，那这一切都说得通了。他当皇帝时那么任心而行，后来对家掌权，报应总算是一个一个来了。  
“你到底是谁，你并不是平原王妃。”  
对方哂笑一声，“区区一郡叛乱，果真是入不了皇上的法眼。西平郡叛乱、河西望族郭氏受牵连抄斩，放在皇上面前只是奏折里的一句话，放在史书里只是聊聊一笔。可这几十条人命，都是我的亲人，我的依靠。他们对皇上来说又算得了什么呢？”  
曹丕终于想起来了，黄初二年麯光叛乱，几个河西大家族多有牵连。当时张既平叛非常迅速，他也没怎么上心，直接批示说该杀的杀，该流放的流放，该收为奴婢的收为奴婢。  
她说的没错，对郭家天大的灭门之事，在皇上心中，只是一道颁过就忘的口谕罢了。在郭太后眼里，郭氏全族受牵连，男为奴女为婢，都是拜曹丕所赐。  
“我一个亲人都没有了，只有前些年，大将军才帮我寻到了两个尚在人世的族兄。”  
曹丕猛地抬头，原来这才是对方见面告诉他这些恩怨的目的。如今掌握权力的贵女子，已经是大将军的盟友。  
那日司马师进宫，想与太后商议，借用一个假的衣带诏事件，拿下夏侯玄。而太后心思玲珑，说夏侯玄这么多年都是半个退隐名士的样子，现在能让大将军起疑，必是有高人相助。这幕后高人是谁？司马师你若不说，可就没有当盟友的诚意了。司马师见对方不好糊弄，才和盘托出了曹丕存在的事实。  
“只要你安排见面，我便成全你的心愿。”  
司马师心中一动，然而这些政客空口承诺给得太多，不问得清楚一点，他可不敢离开。  
“什么心愿？”  
“诛夏侯，废曹芳。”

两人相对无话了片刻，之间有人推门而入。曹丕本能地想拔剑，却发现只有司马师一人。他手上拿了一块红色的破布，看上去与他身份非常不相称。  
司马师并没有看曹丕，恭敬走到那女子跟前，下拜道：“太后。”  
郭太后朝他微微颔首，问道：“事情已经办好了？”  
司马师这时看向曹丕，他的笑容阴冷得让人发慌。曹丕对对方的敌意充满了警戒，而司马师丢给他那块皱巴巴的红布，刺鼻的腥味和粘稠的液体争相抢占嗅觉与触觉的感官，原来是一件带血的衣服。  
“这上面，是李丰的血。”


	35. 【三十五】轻狎

阴暗的诏狱森冷而朽败，不似湿冷的吴宫将血腥味烘托得黏腻，北方干燥，为这一片血污增加了一丝铁腥味，更加刺鼻。  
司马师移开暗室的石砖，透过这处缝隙正好可以看见关押夏侯玄的牢房。他的囚衣上充斥满了鞭打和炮烙的印记，连那张曾经倾城的俊脸，也爬上了可怖的伤痕。  
“你欲加之罪也就罢了，何故如此折辱于他。”曹丕皱紧了眉头，一只手不自觉地捏成拳。  
“夏侯玄伙同张辑、李丰谋反，却不愿写状辞，你说这该如何是好？”司马师似笑非笑地看着他，并不在意他的怒火。  
“怎么，大将军莫非指望夏侯将军写他是受人蛊惑，名正言顺地连我一起杀了？”  
“呵，孤答应过亡父不会伤害公子分毫，这点我说到做到。再说，公子刀枪不入，也不见得需要这个承诺保护。不过——”司马师靠近到曹丕耳边，“公子身边的人，我可就不敢保证会安然无恙了。”

钟会没穿有朝服冠冕，只着了一身常服走进廷狱。他素来以风雅自居，并不愿意多来这些场合，这不过大将军的提议，着实有趣。  
“太初。”他命人打开牢房，走到夏侯玄面前蹲了下来。钟毓说夏侯玄无论如何都不肯开口，而大将军说，摧毁人的意志，可不止用刑具。  
“太初受苦了。”钟会伸手触及夏侯玄脸上的伤痕。鲜血刚刚结痂，周围的皮肤还没有完全消肿，被手指蓦地按下去还有些疼痛。夏侯玄皱起了眉，却并没有出声。昨日的好友，今日已是针锋相对的政敌。钟毓能审他，与司马师走得更近的钟会又有什么新的手段。  
“你这个样子，子元也不好受。”  
他刻意说的不是大将军，而是那个曾经与夏侯玄一起清谈议事的司马子元。实际上钟会比司马师年轻许多，致仕以来对方又大部分时间都身处高位，钟会唤对方表字的机会屈指可数。果然夏侯玄抬眼打量了他许久，终是轻笑一声，“倒是不知道士季与大将军这么熟稔。”  
这话可真就一点面子也不给。洛阳名士之间，总有一种说法说钟会出身高门却喜攀龙附凤，言谈之间并不十分瞧得上他。这样的风评钟会自然也有所耳闻，但鲜少有人真正当面对他表示不屑。夏侯玄从前当着司马师司马昭的面一向礼遇钟会，如今可是不再有什么顾忌了。  
钟会倒是对夏侯玄的伶牙俐齿早有预料，他低下头笑了一下，“想不到太初受奸人所惑，竟糊涂至此，连多年好友的情谊都不顾了。”他的语气不疾不徐，既不谄媚也不真诚。“子元身为大将军，必不可轻饶谋逆大罪；可作为连襟和挚友，他也不愿见你这般受苦。”  
“连襟？挚友？”夏侯玄忍不住笑了起来，声音苍白而悲凉。“那你去问问大将军，曹爽是不是从小到大的玩伴？何宴是不是曾经亦师亦友？甚至李丰，有没有把酒言欢真心相待过？还有我妹妹——”夏侯玄说到此处顿了一下，似乎极力隐忍着情绪，“大将军手起刀落的时候，有没有顾念过分毫？”  
要让夏侯玄以为司马师惦念手足情深无异于痴人说梦，钟会也没认为夏侯玄会一时脑热说那我成全子元，背后主使就是陛下不孝不悌、意欲废太后废大将军，张辑、李丰摆唆幼主，罪该万死。  
“太初不愿弃暗投明，自甘堕落，着实可惜。”钟会摇了摇头，看似叹息，然而言及堕落二字时眉眼却隐隐带笑，仿佛期待这明星陨落，白璧蒙尘。  
“他在做什么？”暗室里的曹丕察觉出异样。仿佛昨日清晰地重现，孙权的碧眸中映着熊熊火焰，吴宫阴冷潮湿的地牢充斥着鞭笞与尖叫声，烧红的烙铁就在耳边滋滋作响。然后孙权撕开他的衣衫，裸露的肩膀暴露在了陈朽的地牢中。  
“士季为官多年都未曾成家，我们这些身边的人对其中原由也略知一二。不是没有高门看得上庶子，而是他自己不愿。”司马师看向曹丕的眼神露出三分讥诮。“钟家不需要他开枝散叶，也就随他去了。不过他可看不上那些伶人小倌，他喜欢的，向来是那些吟风弄月的贵公子。”  
司马师故意轻轻将手搭在曹丕腰上，暧昧而充满压迫感的气息让他不由打了个战栗。  
“夏侯玄好歹曾经是你真心实意的朋友，你怎么可以——”  
牢房中的场景遥远而又真实。铁链摇晃的声音，布帛撕裂的声音，男子的咒骂与喘息争相跑入听者的脑海。司马师扳过曹丕的身子将他背朝墙按住他的肩膀。  
“就因为他是挚友，我才没有像杀李丰一样亲手杀了他。士季怎么审问犯人，那是他的选择。”看到曹丕眼里闪过一丝恐惧，司马师终于笑了。他现在该知道了，他不再是小辈，不再只是司马懿的儿子，他是掌握实权、夺人生死的大将军。其实早在十多年前，他就已经违抗父命与曹丕为敌。  
“我告诉你，夏侯徽，就是我杀的。”  
司马师盯着曹丕，一字一顿地说出这句话。仿佛应该招供的不是夏侯玄，而是自己的心魔。  
“你逼死了你自己最好的朋友，又把他女儿指给我。你不止害死了夏侯尚，他的女儿、他的儿子，都会是因你而死的。”  
曹丕倒吸一口凉气，本能地想去拔腰间的佩剑，随后才意识到走进诏狱前被大将军身边的人搜了去。没有武器的情况下，他并不是司马师的对手。何况，他也不想弄出太大动静让夏侯玄知晓。这是他可以保全对方的最后一丝颜面了。  
“夏侯徽一介女流，他对你有什么威胁……”  
“你真的不知道吗？”司马师打断他。他想刺激曹丕，混了鲜血的眼泪却从那只受过伤的眼睛里流了出来，他却浑然不觉，看上去凄厉可怖。  
“青龙二年，明帝放你出宫前，曾密信考验家父的忠心。那时孤与家父产生了不少争执，正好被媛容全都听了去。”  
他终于提起了对方的表字，那滴血泪也慢慢停止流动，停止在脸颊上。  
“当时我什么都没说。但是那天晚上，我和她去湖心亭喝酒、赏月。那杯毒酒，是我亲自喂的。”  
说话间，司马师手上按曹丕的力道不自觉地加大，仿佛恨不得透过墙壁、把他推进夏侯玄的牢房。  
“曹子桓，这杀妻之仇，我一直是记在你头上的。”  
耳边夏侯玄的呻吟断断续续，眼前司马师的恨意咄咄逼人。曹丕觉得自己陷入了一个无尽的诅咒，所有他关心的人，都没有得到善终。  
“曹子桓，你最好保佑你永远像现在生生不息、刀枪不入，因为——”司马师凑近曹丕的耳畔，“我敢保证，等你离开这个世界，夏侯尚永远不会愿意见到你。”


	36. 【三十六】才同陈思，武类太祖

“公子，王公车驾守卫森严，且司马师的手下，人人都认得您，乔装打扮亦是不易。此番谋划，凶险至极。”  
“我知道。司马师不会伤我，个人安危我倒不担心。但是如今夏侯玄一案牵连甚广，司马师也借机排除异己，我无法保你们全部安然无恙。你们立刻动身前往寿春，洛阳生活的痕迹一样也不要留下。等我料理完路上的事情，自会去寿春与你们会和。”  
“可是，孤身一人前往樵县……”  
“不必多言。”曹丕打断叶白。“我不会主动与他人起争端的。朱浚，”曹丕转头看向另一人，这是吴国死士的首领。“吴国近年多有变动，寿春城内的暗线，你可还有把握？”  
“寿春城内的人，只认虎符。”朱浚不卑不亢道。“只要公子信得过，在公子入寿春之前，我必将城内死士、暗探集合完毕，但凭公子调遣。”  
“那好。你们即刻分批出城，千万别让司马家的人发现。”

高贵乡公的车驾自东海国入洛，必经樵县。旧舍的布局即使一别多年对曹丕而言依旧熟稔之至，他轻易地避开耳目潜入儿时的宅邸，来到高贵乡公下榻的厢房。  
群臣奏曰，这是文帝长孙，理应继承大统。  
夏侯玄伙同张辑、李丰受陛下旨意，意欲废太后、罢黜大将军，不孝不悌狼子野心，于东市问斩。今上枉顾忠臣、任由外戚干政，实非仁主所为。大将军司马师忠贞为国，与太后商议另立新君。论长，当立彭城王曹据。而太后认为彭城王乃武帝之子，与太后是叔侄于理不合，当从文帝孙辈中择优入继明帝。  
曹丕的子孙血脉单薄，十个儿子中，成年有子嗣的仅有两人。而存活至今的孙辈，只有故东海王曹霖一脉。天家冷心冷情，他和曹叡最后都能利刃相向，没见过面的孙子更是毫无感情。他此番前来，实是想观察拉拢这个被司马师选中的幼主傀儡。这一年多他亲眼所见洛阳的高门纷纷依附司马氏，不愿为伍的也在诛曹爽、夏侯玄的风波中被牵连。郭太后亦与司马师为盟，整个京畿，对司马师来说，有变数的只有可能培养出自己班底的小皇帝。当然曹丕绝不会将希望寄予在一个没有实权的小孩子身上，对司马家的动摇，能伤及筋骨的还是来自忠君的郡国之力。司马懿经营雍凉荆多年，燕冀之地也在平公孙渊一役中立威，因此他遣了自己的亲卫返回寿春，借孙吴之力鼓动襄助与司马师不合的寿春守军。另一方面，他离开洛阳，无论行动再怎么隐秘，司马师迟早有所察觉，亲卫之中曹丕已找了相似之人假扮自己，应该可以瞒过自己潜行至樵县的事情。  
屋内灯光尚未熄灭，曹髦似乎一直在看书。少年的身型英秀挺拔，映在窗户上展现出优美的脊背与后颈。文帝若真成了年寿八十的老皇帝，这位高贵乡公必会是个讨人喜爱的皇孙，曹丕心想。

曹髦虽从未接触过其他宗室，然而行至樵县，于情于理也应当拜谒祖庙。翌日曹髦轻车简行，祭拜樵县祖屋外的曹家祠堂。这里一片甘蔗林茂密繁盛，秋日酷暑还未散去，让人忍不住渴望清冽的蔗汁。  
“这位先生，请问你这甘蔗怎么卖？”  
曹髦十分亲民地走向头戴斗笠的曹丕。他正有条不紊地将自己早上砍下的甘蔗扎成捆，码到推车上。见曹髦前来问话，也没有放下手中料理的事情，一面忙碌一面回答：“甘蔗一根一株，蔗汁三株。”  
“那来碗蔗汁。”  
曹丕选了四根甘蔗，用随身携带的水壶中清水冲刷洗净，放置在宽大的、倾斜的竹筒上。竹筒下方削尖被做成出水口，下置一个青瓷碗。曹丕从推车里拿出一块两侧带滚轴的磨石，用力按压在最上端的甘蔗上向下碾压滚动，随着他的推动，清冽、碧绿的甘蔗汁也随着竹筒流进了色泽醇美的青瓷碗。  
曹髦兴奋地掏出铜钱交给曹丕，接过碗时他见曹丕双手白皙不似务农者，便随口问道：“这片甘蔗地，是你种的吗？”  
樵县的这片甘蔗，还真是建安十三年曹丕所种，此后交予了家仆打理。再然后世事变化、物是人非，管理樵县田野的人也早已换了一拨又一拨，而这片甘蔗林还是枝繁叶茂地保存了下来。前几日曹丕回来见此处仍郁郁葱葱，便重金向如今管事之人借用了几日。  
曹丕歪着头看向曹髦，少年正低头品尝这新鲜清甜的甘露。长长的睫毛映在阳光下，煞是可爱。  
“你读过文帝的《感物赋》吗？”曹丕看似驴唇不对马嘴的问了一句。  
“自是读过。”曹髦连忙咽下口中的蔗汁。“涉炎夏而既盛，迄凛秋而将衰……你这甘蔗真甜呐。”曹髦舔了舔唇边尚挂着的液体。他放下碗抬头的一瞬与曹丕四目相对，这下两人都愣住了。  
莹白的皮肤和精致的鼻子，除去年龄差，两人可以说足有七八分相像。  
不同的是，曹丕眼神忧郁，而曹髦的眉眼更加神采飞扬，仿佛更像……子建。  
“你……也是宗室吗？”曹髦疑惑道。少年心思直白而单纯，见到与自己相似之人无由来地就产生了好感。  
“我……”曹丕低头尴尬一笑。他这几日只是远观高贵乡公一行，并未看清过曹髦的容貌。而少年如今真诚而好奇的眼神，就仿佛当年年幼的曹干对他满心的依恋与崇拜一样动人。  
我看着大哥时，是不是也是这样？  
“我自居樵县。虽也承国姓，但可不敢乱攀皇亲国戚。你呢？”曹丕这会镇定了情绪，微笑着看向曹髦。  
“我乃东海国高贵乡公，此番应太后诏入京师。”曹髦也不知为何对眼前人有一份天然的亲近之感，一下子就把此行目的和盘托出了。  
“小宗入京，小弟弟，那你可是有喜事将近了。”曹丕说罢拿过曹髦手中的碗，又给他压了一碗甘蔗汁。  
“你不是一个种甘蔗的吗？怎么会知道这么多？”曹髦笑着，语气没有丝毫戒备，反而尽是欣赏与狡黠。“你一定是我的堂兄或叔叔，故意在这里等我的。”  
少年不但不惧怕怀疑他，反而似乎很期待从曹丕口中得到肯定的答案。曹丕给自己削了一节甘蔗，撒上梅子粉，边吃边说道，“我就是一个种甘蔗的，但我知道的东西可多了。方才我问你，有没有读过文帝的《感物赋》。这一片甘蔗，就是当年文帝回乡里时种下的。”  
“高祖文帝？”少年雀跃起来。“那是我祖父！虽然我没见过他。但是我听我爹说，爷爷确实非常喜欢吃水果。我爹小时候东吴进贡来龙眼荔枝，爷爷还悄悄分给过他，叫他不准告诉其他兄弟。”  
曹丕闻言也不由笑了起来。他当年就是这么孩子气，东吴的贡品平分给诸子的话自己便没得吃，骄奢的皇帝陛下为了自己能享用足够的珍馐，只悄悄拿了几颗塞给了那天晚上侍寝的仇昭仪的儿子。然而笑过之后，当时的骄纵似乎又成为了今日的苦涩。  
“你没有见过他，但是我见过他呀。”曹丕半蹲下身子，摸了摸曹髦的头。此刻他的话语犹如志怪小说中的情节，曹髦身后的侍卫听闻都觉毛骨悚然，曹髦却似乎一点都不害怕，一双清亮的眼睛期待着眼前人会讲的故事。  
“这甘蔗汁你别再喝了，糖吃多了伤牙齿。我们回樵县老屋沏壶茶，我再给你讲讲，他的故事？”


End file.
